I'm Here
by SSEE729
Summary: When Rachel endures a tragic event she confides in Mr. Schuester, and he vows to do everything he can to help ease her pain. An emotional journey that transforms Will and Rachel's relationship to one of profound and deep friendship that'll last a lifetime
1. We'll Be Fine

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters or songs in this story. Please review and tell me what you think. This is my first Glee fanfic!**

It was a Friday afternoon and glee rehearsal was almost over. The kids had just finished a group rendition of their newest song, and even Mr. Schuester had joined in. Glee rehearsal had run a few extra minutes late, and the kids were anxious to leave. They were antsy and extremely excited for the end of rehearsal, acting in a manner that they usually didn't. Given, it was the Friday before spring break, but nonetheless, the kids usually enjoyed when glee rehearsal ran long. But today was different.

"Alright guys, great job today" Mr. Schuester applauded the group as he handed some more sheet music out to the kids. "Just look this song over the break; we'll be doing it when we get back."

"Thanks Mr. Schue" Rachel said anxiously grabbing the paper out of the man's hand. "Are we all set to go now?" She asked as she neatly placed the sheet music into her pink folder, with the word 'GLEE' written on it, and then back into her bag.

"Yea, guys. You're free" Mr. Schuester said with a chuckle as he turned and placed the rest of the sheet music on the piano.

All the kids practically jumped out of their chairs and ran toward the door. Mr. Schuester whipped around confused. "If you guys don't mind me asking . . . what's the big rush?" He smiled as he turned to face the kids who were just about to walk out the door and gave a slight shrug accompanied by a warm chuckle.

"We got invited to a party, Mr. Schue!" Artie practically screamed. His smile spread completely across his face and his arms were flailing with joy.

"A _huge_ party, Mr. Schue! Practically everybody in the entire school is going!" Mercedes blurted out, her smile almost as big as Artie's. The two looked at one another with these smiles and gave each other a high five.

"And _we_ were invited. _Us_! Glee club. It's going to be great. It's good to know that people have actually begun to appreciate our talent." Kurt chipped in with a grand expression of his own.

"This is my first real party. I've got to go home and get ready. Figure out what to wear. Oh, this is just great!" Rachel explained. Her smile showed off her perfect teeth and her eyes were full of joy.

Mr. Schuester smiled excitedly. "Well, good for you guys." He said as he patted Rachel's, who was standing the closest to him, shoulder. "Have a great time." He said as the kids started to walk out the door.

Rachel was the last one out, and even though everyone had practically ran out of the room and was now out of earshot, Mr. Schuester added a concerned yet comforting, "Be careful and watch out for yourselves, and have fun!"

Rachel leaned her head back in the room, still overwhelmed with joy. "We'll be fine, Mr. Schuester. Don't worry about us. It's going to be great!" And with a giggle she was gone.

Mr. Schuester smiled and shook his head from side to side once before letting out a small chuckle himself. He grabbed his coat off of the piano, slipped it on, and walked out the door himself, heading to his car.

_**Please tell me what you think so far, the plot of the story hasn't really been introduced yet, this was just kinda like an introduction, but I have a really good idea about where its going. Please review! **_


	2. Consolement and Comfort

_**Please review!**_

**One week later**

"Okay guys, so how was your spring break? How was the party?" Mr. Sheuster asked with a smile as glee rehearsal began on Monday afternoon. It had been over a week since the last glee rehearsal and they were all excited to resume.

"It was awesome, Mr. Schue. It was so much fun. There were so many people there, it was just great. Nobody dumped slushies on us and people actually acknowledged us. It was amazing." Tina explained to Mr. Schuester while all the other kids agreed and nodded.

"Well, I'm glad" Will started. "You guys deserve to have fun and to have people acknowledge you for the great kids you are." He finished as he picked the sheet music up off the piano.

"So, did you guys look over the song this weekend?" Will looked around the room. He was expecting Rachel to blurt something out. Something about the song or how she wanted the solo, or something about how she thought the group should perform it in a certain way. Any of her usual comments. But nothing. Sure he thought it was a little weird, he glanced at her quickly before continuing on. She looked distracted and she starred at the floor in front of her. He became slightly worried, and told himself he'd talk to her alone after rehearsal, just to make sure everything was alright.

"I think its great Mr. Schue, I really like it." Finn shared and he looked around anxious to see the others' opinions.

"Yea, me too" Quinn added. "It seems different from what we normally do, I don't why. I'm excited though."

"Good, I thought you guys would enjoy it." Mr. Schuester said as he paced back in forth in front of the kids who were all sitting. "How about a quick run through before you guys leave for today? Sound good?"

The group gave a mixture of 'yeses' and 'yeas' and they all shook their head in agreement. They stood up and got into position. Mr. Schuester showed them the steps, running through it once with them before they went through it by themselves. Rachel seemed a little off in her singing. A little less enthusiastic, a little less excited, but she managed, and nobody else seemed to notice but Mr. Schuester.

"Good job today, guys. I'll see you tomorrow." Mr. Schuester said after a few run throughs of the song. Everybody packed up their stuff and started walking out the door.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. See you tomorrow" Mercedes said as she walked out the door.

"Bye, Mr. Schue" Kirt called as he too left, followed by the rest of the glee kids.

"Bye, guys" Will called after them, and soon it was just Rachel left. She hadn't moved from her chair. She remained starring at the wall, quiet, distracted. Now Will knew for sure that something was going on. Something was wrong, and he became concerned.

He walked over to where Rachel sat and sat in the chair next to her. "Hey Rach, is everything all right?" Will asked as he reached a comforting hand out and placed it on Rachel's shoulder.

She jumped at the mere touch, startled and scared, and her eyes started to tear up. She pulled away and flinched again when Will tried to move closer to her, to face her.

He knew that something had happened, and his heart sunk at the thought of what he was thinking. He had a guess as to what was bothering Rachel, he hoped he was wrong, hoped he was wrong with all his heart, but he knew deep down inside that he was right.

"Rachel" Mr. Schuester tried again. This time not touching her. "What's wrong?" He asked her desperate to know the answer, but scared to find out the truth at the same time.

"Rachel, you can talk to me. You can talk to me about anything, you know that, right? I'm here. I will help you through whatever this is, but I have to know what's going on first. Please, Rachel. Let me help you." Mr. Schuester assured her as he got off of his seat and crouched down in front of her.

Rachel turned to look at him and her eyes were full of water, they were puffy and red, and there were wet streaks down her cheeks. A tear slide down her face, she sniffled, and tried to talk.

"It's okay, Rach. Take your time." Mr. Schuester comforted her.

She nodded her understanding, took a deep breath, and tried again. "I . . ." She started and her nose started to cringe up, "I . . ." She couldn't get any more words out of her mouth before she burst into tears. She was sobbing hysterically and brought her hands to her face, covering her eyes, wiping away the tears.

"Hey, hey, Rachel. It's okay, honey. It's alright." Mr. Schuester began, and started toward Rachel's arms with his own outstretched hand before remembering how she reacted when he had touched her just a few minutes ago, and reconsidering, he put his hand down.

Rachel just sat there for a long moment crying. She cried and cried, and Mr. Schuester just let her. It's what she needed. She needed to let it out, and he would listen when she was ready. She wiped at her eyes yet again, and sniffled once more before looking back at the man in front of her. "I'm sorry" She apologized as she sniffled.

"No, no. Don't apologize; you have nothing to be sorry for. It's alright, Rach. It's okay." He tried to comfort her, but at that moment nothing really seemed to work.

Rachel nodded from side to side once before sniffling one last time. She looked Mr. Schuester right in the eye. She had to tell somebody. It was killing her, eating her from the inside out. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat, she couldn't smile, she could barely even breathe. Mr. Schuester was a good guy. A _great_ guy. She knew he cared for her as a friend, and even though he was her teacher, she considered Will Schuester a really close friend. Someone she could talk to. Someone she could tell anything to. Someone she could rely on.

Rachel looked at Will and he looked back intently, concerned. "I was . . ." Rachel started and took another deep breathe. "I was raped . . . at the . . . the party."

Will's heart sank. It felt as if something had torn threw it, ripping it to pieces. He hung his head slightly and closed his eyes for a second. "I'm sorry, Rachel." He managed. "I'm so sorry"

Rachel burst into tears again and sat there helpless. Will didn't know if he should try to touch her or not. He didn't want her to get more upset than she already was, but he wanted to comfort her at the same time. He didn't know what to do. He felt useless. All he wanted to do was fix this girl's pain, to make it all go away, to make her feel better, but he didn't know how.

Rachel let herself cry for a moment longer before collapsing into Will's arms. She cried into his shoulder for a long time. And he let her. He rubbed his hand over her back comfortingly. "It'll be alright, Rach. Everything will be fine. It's over. You're safe now. I promise."

After a long moment Rachel pulled back away from Will and stood up. She wiped at her eyes and picked up her bag. "Thank you, Mr. Schue" She said as she brushed her hair behind her ears with her fingers. "I really needed to let that out."

"Anything you need, Rach. I'm here." Will assured the girl as he walked with her toward the door.

Rachel nodded a few times up and down. "I know, Mr. Schue. Thank you. Thank you so much." She said as she hugged Will tightly. She leaned up against his chest tightly and simply rested her head there for a moment. She felt safe. She felt comfortable. Sure she had once had a crush on her gorgeous teacher, but that had passed. Now she looked at him as a friend. A really good friend who could help her through anything. And at the moment, the only person she felt comfortable in confiding in.

Will hugged her back. He regretted what he was going to ask her next, it was awkward, and it was weird. He didn't want her to hurt more than she already did, and bringing up the subject didn't seem like the best idea at the moment, but he had to say it. It was for her own good. He had to overcome this sense of extreme awkwardness for her good. For Rachel.

"Umm . . ." Will began as he was still embraced with Rachel. "Umm . . . I know this is kind of awkward, Rach, especially coming from me, but I ughhh, have you . . .have you seen a doctor?"

Rachel closed her eyes at the words and unknowingly clenched Will tighter. He could feel the effects his words had on her. The instant terror they brought back to her mind. The flashbacks that they had probably instilled. But she needed to see a doctor. She had to.

Rachel started tearing up again, she wasn't quite crying, not yet. The tears were heavy in her eyes, weighing down on the brims, waiting to run down her soft, innocent face.

She slowly shook her head from side to side. She couldn't manage to say anything, but her motions were enough.

Will sighed silently. He clenched his eyes closed for a second before responding. "I think . . . I think you should see a doctor, Rach." He started, " . . . just to make sure you're alright."

Rachel closed her eyes, and under the weight, the tears slid down her cheeks rapidly. She grabbed onto Will tighter and remained silent. Then she shook her head up and down once. "I know" She said as she pulled away from Will. She picked up her bag off the floor and tried to focus on anything else in the room at that moment, anything at all. She looked all around, behind her, at the ceiling, at the floor, but his eyes still found hers.

And he waited. He knew she wanted to talk, but he also knew that she needed some time. After a long few seconds of silence, Rachel began. "You're the only person I've told."

Will nodded up and down once. "You haven't told your dads?" He asked her.

She nodded her head from side to side rapidly, and tears began to well up in her eyes once again. "I can't. I can't tell them. I can't tell anyone."

"You told _me_" Will reminded her kindly. "You can do this Rachel. I can help you through this if you want."

Rachel nodded as she walked toward the door, and Will followed her. "I've really got to go." Rachel lied.

"Please, Rachel. You have to see a doctor. Just to make sure you're okay." Will said with a voice full of concern. "Since your dads don't know and you don't want to tell them right now, I can drive you if you want me to. I want to help you, Rachel."

Rachel was touched by his deep kindness and generosity. He was such a great guy. She couldn't help but thinking that if there were more guys like Will Schuester in the world then the things that happened to her, might not have to happen to other women. A tear slid down her cheek, as she was deeply moved by his offer.

"You would do that for me?" She asked with a shaky voice. She took a step away from the doorway and back toward Will

Will nodded several times up an down. He had a completely serious expression, and he took another step closer to Rachel. "Of course"

"Thank you, Mr. Schue" Rachel said as she hugged him once again.

"Anything you need Rach, I'm here" Mr. Schuester said as he hugged her back.


	3. It'll Be Okay

There they sat in the waiting room of some clinic fifty miles away from their hometown. Rachel refused to go to any doctors around town at risk of seeing somebody she knew.

The T.V. was on and there were several other people in the waiting room creating quite a loud buzz of chatter.

Rachel sat in one of the plush waiting room chairs and tried to concentrate on the T.V in the corner of the room, while Mr. Shuester was talking to the lady at the front desk.

The lady was quite unpleasant and groggy. She had the phone held up to one ear and was focusing all her attention on the computer screen in front of her. "Name" She asked unenthusiastically and tinged with what seemed like irritation.

Will was confused. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to say his name or Rachel's. "Ughh . . . Will Schuester."

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Shuester" The grumpy lady asked in aggravation.

"Oh, we're not here for me" Will explained with a motion to Rachel who was sitting behind him starring out the window.

The lady peeked up at Will for a second and then toward Rachel before locking her eyes on her computer screen yet again. She sighed, clearly bothered with Will's conduct. "And what is _her_ name?" She asked in frustration.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry." Will informed her.

"And who are you? Her husband?" The lady asked completely serious.

"What? No." Will spat out quickly.

"Boyfriend?"

"No" Will spat out again just as fast as before.

"Brother?" The lady tried again.

"No" Will replied slightly confused.

"Well then who the hell _are_ you?" The lady asked with an angry tone.

"I'm her teacher" Will said, knowing that it probably sounded strange. He shrugged and eyed the lady carefully.

The lady looked up from her computer and glared at Will with an uplifted eyebrow. "You're her _teacher_?" She asked in disbelief. "Why the hell are _you_ here?"

Will sighed out a breath of air. "It's a long story"

"Ummmhmmm" The lady mumbled. "Just have her fill out these forms and give them back to me. She will be seen shortly."

"Thank you" Will said as he took the clipboard form the woman and walked back over toward Rachel. He sat down next to her and handed her the papers. "Here, Rach. You have to fill these out."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue" She said as she took the forms from him and began to fill them out.

Will simply just watched the T.V. as he waited for Rachel to finish filling out the forms. He figured he wouldn't talk to her when she was trying to fill them out.

A commercial came on about babies and diapers and whatnot, and Will couldn't help but think of the child he though he was once going to have. The one he thought was real, the one he had dreamed of playing catch with, or carrying around atop his shoulders. The one his wife lied to him about.

Every time he thought about it he couldn't help but get a little sad. I mean he thought he was going to be a father. It was the greatest news he had ever gotten. And then when he had seen the image of his little baby girl, or well, actually Quinn's little baby girl, he had gotten so happy. Happier than he had ever been in his entire life. And then it had all come crashing down. He had lost the child that was never even real to begin with, and he had lost his marriage.

He knew he always wanted to have kids, even when he was just a kid himself. He always knew. He always thought that someday he'd have two or three or four. And then he thought he was actually going to. But now he was thirty-one and single. Maybe he would never get the chance to have kids. Or maybe he'd just have to wait a while longer.

"I'm finished" Rachel declared as she clipped the papers back together onto the clipboard. Will snapped out of his trance and looked at Rachel quickly. He cleared his throat and ran his hand across his face, massaging his eyes for a split second before getting up.

Rachel handed the clipboard to Will, who gave it back to the grouchy lady at the front desk. He smiled politely, "She's finished."

The lady didn't say anything. Not a 'thank you' or a 'the doctor will see her shortly', nothing. Will just handed her the papers and she typed them into the computer.

Will went back and sat next to Rachel. Her entire body was quivering just the slightest bit, her arms and hands, and fingers trembling on the arm rest, shaking just so slightly.

Will reached over and put his hand atop Rachel's to stop the trembling. "It's going to be alright, Rach. Everything's going to be fine." He assured her.

She looked up at him with her big, sad, traumatized, eyes. She tried to force a smile but couldn't manage, and it broke Will's heart._ How could someone hurt someone so innocent, so young, so naïve_. He searched within himself for an answer but could not retrieve one. He sighed in disappointment. _What kind of people are in this world?_ He asked himself, half scared to discover the truth.

Rachel jolted her head the tiniest bit, maybe it was an attempt at a nod, or maybe it wasn't. Will couldn't tell. All he knew was that this girl was hurting. She was in immense pain, and nobody could make it go away. No matter what they did, it would remain. At least for a while anyway.

Mr. Schue nodded as well, "It'll be alright" He repeated himself.

A few minutes later a young lady with a tight blonde ponytail wearing pink scrubs came out into the waiting room. "Rachel Berry" She called out as she scanned the waiting room.

Rachel clamped onto Will's hand tightly and remained frozen. Her heart rate sped up and Will could feel her pulse increase drastically. "You can do this, Rachel. You can do it. It'll all be over soon. I promise." He spoke softly, reassuringly.

Rachel nodded slightly and slowly made her way up and out of the chair. Will had to help ease her up out of the chair, holding her hand the entire time. He looked right into her eyes. "You can do this" He told her again, and she nodded again, ever so slightly, before she made her way toward the door where the nurse stood.

When she reached the door she turned and looked back at Will who was starring reassuringly back at her. He gave her a quick nod, and she took a deep breathe. Then with one last glance at Will, she walked through the door and down the hallway.

Will sighed a deep breath after Rachel walked through the door. He sat back down and ran a trembling hand through his hair. He couldn't stop thinking about Rachel, about what happened to her, and it made him sick. He wanted to find the son of a bitch and punch him in the face. He bolted up out of his seat and started pacing around the waiting room. He couldn't just sit there, he had to do something, anything. Only thing was, he couldn't. All he wanted to do was find some way to help her. Do_ something_.

After a few minutes of aimlessly meandering around he plopped himself back down into the chair, and sighed heavily. He sat bent over in the chair, his elbows resting on his knees and his face resting in his hands. He sighed once more as he thought about Rachel. _It'll be okay_, he tried to convince himself. _Everything will be alright_.


	4. Think About This

_**Please tell me what you think so far!**_

The blonde haired petite lady that had come out about twenty minutes ago to get Rachel came back out to the waiting room. She was glancing around looking for Will, and after a few seconds she found him and made her way over to him.

Will didn't see the woman until she tapped him on the shoulder gently. His face was buried in his hand and was distracted, thinking about Rachel.

At the woman's touch he shot his head up and jumped out of the seat. "Is everything okay? Is she alright?" He asked worriedly, his facial expression clearly conveying that.

"We don't exactly know." The woman shrugged apologetically. "She won't let us near her. She just keeps flailing around and yelling and crying. I feel really bad for her but we have to do this." The woman tried to explain.

Will sighed slowly and ran his hand across his face yet again. "I know, I know." Will said softly, and then put his hands on his hips. "So what happens now?" He asked confused.

"Well . . ." The lady started slowly, and unsurely, " . . . we were hoping that you could come sit with her, calm her down. She knows you. Maybe she won't feel as . . . well"

Will shook his head from side to side slowly and his eyes flickered with uncertainty. He tried to speak but only short little cut up sounds of words came out. He stuttered a few more times and he clenched his lips together tightly to form a thin, line.

"I don't know" Will said after a moment, he looked at the lady before continuing. "I mean, I'm her teacher, you know? I don't know if she'd want me . . . to be . . . I don't know" Will shook his head from side to side a few more times before burying them in his hands for a spilt second, and then he looked right back at the lady confused and flustered, waiting for a response.

The lady smiled gently, "I know what you mean, Sir, but actually, it was Rachel that asked for you."

Mr. Schue raised his head quizzically, confused, and slightly heart felt. "She did?" He asked softly, almost inaudibly. A whisper.

The nurse simply nodded and awaited Will's answer, she didn't know what she was going to have to do if he wasn't willing to come back to Rachel's room with her. Nothing seemed to be working, the girl was a mess, and she was hysterical. It really broke her heart.

Will closed his eyes and nodded up down a few times quickly. His lips started to form somewhat of a smile, and a single tear slid down his face. Rachel needed him. He had to be there. Put aside the awkwardness, the embarrassment. Help her. Be there. He felt honored that Rachel wanted him to help her through this, but his heart was crumbling with the thoughts of her pain and fear. He had to help her, do something to ease her pain. And if she needed him to stand next to her, he was going to.

He opened his eyes slowly, "Alright," he nodded, "Of course."

The nurse nodded as well, and grabbed Will's arm. "It'll be okay. She _will_ be fine . . . eventually."

Will nodded as he let the woman bring him through the door and down the hallway. They stopped outside Rachel's door and waited for a second before walking in. The woman reached for the door handle and then stopped, paused, and looked directly back at Will.

"You know," she smiled warmly, "None of my teachers even cared enough about students to barely even teach them. You, though. You're different. You didn't have to come here, into her room. You didn't have to bring her here. You didn't even have to console her when she told you. And think about this . . ."

The nurse paused and simply looked at Will for a moment before continuing. Will was touched with the nice things the nurse had said but he was really just worried about Rachel at the moment. He looked at the woman quizzically, pondering her next assertion.

"She didn't have to tell _you_. But she did. She told _you_. Out of all the people in this young girl's life she told _you_. _You_. You're the one she felt the most comfortable with, the one she knew would help her through this, the one she knew would make everything better. She trusts you so profoundly and obviously knows that you care a great deal for you're students. I know that you must love your students and that they mean more than a lot to you. But think about what you must mean to them. What you mean to this young girl. What you mean to Rachel."


	5. I'm Proud of You

_**Please review!**_

There he sat. Next to Rachel who was lying on the exam table. The doctor hovered over her and the friendly nurse stood beside him.

"Thanks for coming Mr. Schue" Rachel spoke with a shaky voice. Her eyes were filling up with water, and her voice was on the edge of breaking. The trembling of her hands had stopped only shortly, but now it resumed. "I don't know what I would have done without you, honestly." Her voice broke and a tear slid down the gloom covering her face.

Will shook his head from side to side refuting Rachel's statement. "You're tough, Rachel" He said looking right back at her and reaching for her hand. He picked her shaky hand up off exam table and held it firmly in his own. "You're going to get through this" Will smiled at the young girl, showing her compassion, care, and friendly love. And for a moment he thought she was going to smiled back. And for a moment, so did she.

Rachel nodded a few times slowly up and down. "Thanks, Mr. Schue." She said before the doctor intervened, and Will just smiled back.

"So, Rachel . . ." The doctor asked politely, " . . .you ready to give this another go?" The doctor was skinny and had her long brown hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. She was older than the friendly nurse, Jenna, and older than Will too. But not by much, probably only two or three years. She held the clipboard containing Rachel's information in one hand and picked up Rachel's hand with the other and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It's almost over, I promise you"

Rachel sighed out a breath of air slowly, and took a second to glance at Will, who gave her a comforting, reassuring smile in return and a quick, small, nod.

She sighed once more, gave a nod herself, to convince herself, and then looked back at Dr. Rawlings. Rachel nodded in the direction of the doctor, and Dr. Rawlings smiled back.

"Okay" Dr. Rawlings smiled back as she placed Rachel's hand softly back down upon the table. "I promise, I'll be as quick as possible."

Rachel nodded again, it seemed to be the only thing that she could do at the moment. Nod. No words. No hand gestures. Just a simple jut of the head. That's all her body seemed to be allowing her to do right now. She was too anxious anticipating what was going to happen next.

Dr. Rawlings reached her hands underneath Rachel' paper, hospital gown, and began the exam. Will directed his attention away from Dr. Rawlings' actions out of respect for Rachel, and focused on the young girl's face.

Rachel clenched her eyes shut and a single tear slid down her cheek. She clamped onto Will's hand tightly and squeezed it tighter and tighter, never letting go. And he squeezed back, letting her know he was there.

It was hard for him to watch her like this. She was in such immense pain, such intense fear, and there was no escape. It broke his heart to see her squirm and tear up, and the sight almost had him crying as well. He cared about Rachel. A lot. He cared about all his students a lot. More than a lot. They were all like a small family, a secondary family. They cared for each other and loved each other in a non-romantic, friendship kind of way. When one of his students succeed, was happy, so was he. When one of them was hurt, in pain, so was he.

He was the kind of teacher that cared about his students more than his salary or his supplies or his days off. He truly and genuine cared for each and every one of them. Believed they were better than people made them out to be. Looked for the good in every single one of them because he knew it was there. Saw potential in them that nobody else saw. Gave them chances that nobody else was willing to allow them. Comforted them. Made them happy. Learned from them.

Rachel started squirming, whimpering, sniffling. She opened her eyes and looked all around the room in panic. Will inferred that she had just relived her attack. _Poor girl._ He thought to himself. _Can't even close her eyes._

Rachel started yelling and crying and flailing. "No, get away from me! Get away! Go! Get away! No!" She yelled out frantically.

Dr. Rawlings looked to Jenna who looked back to her with eyes full of uncertainty of what to do. Both looked to Will, but before they even laid eyes on him, he was already comforting Rachel.

Will squeezed Rachel's hand tighter than before and leaned over her to look her right in the eyes. "Hey, Rachel . . ." He started as he moved toward her head with his other hand. "Rach, its me. It's Mr. Schue. It's okay" He placed his other hand on her head and ran his hand through her hair comfortingly. "It's okay. It's over. It's all over. You're safe now, Rach. It's okay."

Rachel's breathing slowed and she focused her eyes on Will's. She clamped onto his hand tighter and nodded. "I'm okay. I'm okay" She said aloud. "Sorry" Rachel directed toward Dr. Rawlings.

Dr. Rawlings simply shook her head and smiled. "It's okay, sweety. Don't be sorry. None of this is your fault. Okay? It's alright."

Rachel nodded her understanding before Dr. Rawlings continued. "I know this is extremely hard Rachel, but we're almost done, okay. Just one more minute. Is that okay?"

Rachel nodded her approval quickly and lay her head back down on the exam table. Will continued to run his hand through Rachel's hair comfortingly and grasped her hand reassuringly, and Rachel, once again closed her eyes.

Dr. Rawlings continued with the exam and Rachel started to become anxious all over again. Her breathing started to quicken and she started murmuring. Will squeezed her hand calmly.

"It's okay Rachel. It's alright. Just focus on me, alright. Look at my face. Focus on my face. It'll all be over soon, it's almost over." Will spoke softly and warmly.

Rachel opened her eyes slowly and focused her gaze at Will's eyes. She starred directly into them until the exam was done, and he continued to smile down at her.

"All done" Dr. Rawlings declared joyfully as she took off her latex gloves and threw them in the trash. She patted Rachel's arm gently and gave her a warm smile. Rachel never took her gaze off of Will, and she smiled at him for the first time in days. He smiled back with a nod as well.

"All we have left to do is to take some blood from your arm, and then we'll be done, Rachel. You did great" Dr. Rawlings told her proudly.

"Okay" Rachel nodded in agreement as Dr. Rawlings prepared the equipment, and with a quick prick Dr. Rawlings extracted the blood she needed. "All done, Rachel"

"Thanks" Rachel replied with another smile. "When will the results be in?"

"Well," Dr. Rawlings said joyfully, "We should have the results in about fifteen minutes if you just want to wait. You can get dressed and we'll be back in with the results."

"Thank you. I'll wait" Rachel informed Dr. Rawlings, and the doctor and nurse, with one last smile, left Will and Rachel alone.

"I'll go wait out in the hallway, Rach" Will told her politely. "Unless you want me to go back out to the waiting room."

Before Will could finish his sentence, Rachel blurted out a worried, "No!" She hung her head for a split second and then looked up at Will to explain.

"I mean . . . can you please . . . stay. I really want you here when they give me the results." Rachel explained somewhat embarrassed with her hasty response.

Will nodded once. "Of course, Rach. Whatever you need." He stood up and released hands with Rachel for the first time since he walked into the room. "I'll be just outside in the hallway so you can get dressed."

Rachel smiled again. "Thanks, Mr. Schue. I'll let you know when to come back in."

Will nodded and walked toward the door. He paused just before opening it and turned to look at Rachel who was still sitting on the exam table. "You did great, Rach. You were really brave. I'm proud of you." He gave her a warm smile and with that walked out the door.


	6. The Unjust Verdict

_**Thanks for all the reviews so far! They serve as some really great motivation! Thanks!**_

_**20 Minutes Later**_

"She said it was going to be fifteen minutes!" Rachel's voice was edgy and concerned. She was panicky and anxious. She glanced at the watch on her wrist. " . . . And its been" She looked up at Will with eyes emblazoned with panic. "Twenty! It's been twenty minutes!"

Rachel ran one hand through her long, silky hair before folding both arms across her chest. "I know something's wrong. Something's gotta be wrong. Why else would it take so long? Something's wrong. I know it." Rachel blurted out almost too fast to distinguish word from word. She sighed deeply and simply glanced at Will for an answer that she didn't have.

Will offered a small smirk and a gently touch to her arm. "I'm sure everything's fine Rachel. They're probably just running a little busy. That's all." He gave her a convincing nod and Rachel gave a slight smile back.

Will could tell she was nervous, and she had every right to be. Hell, he was nervous. But everything was going to be okay, right. _Of course it is_. He tried to convince himself. _It has to be, right?_

A sudden feeling of gloom over passed Will's entire body. _What if it wasn't? What if everything wasn't al right. What if all my promises to Rachel that everything was going to be alright were wrong? What is something is wrong? No. No there can't be. _Will became slightly worried but couldn't let Rachel know it. Instead, he covered up his anxiety with a smile.

"You're right." Rachel started. "That's probably it."

Will just nodded back. "I'm sure that's it." He assured her, but deep down inside he still wasn't quite sure. He wanted so badly for everything to work out for Rachel. She had already gone through so much. She really needed everything to be okay, and he hoped, hoped with all his heart, that it would be. But somewhere deep down inside, he had this feeling that something _was_ wrong.

Just then Dr. Rawlings opened the door to Rachel's room slowly, reluctantly. She didn't even step all the way in. One foot was barely in the room when she smiled at Rachel and then glanced sympathetically at Will. Her eyes said it all. They were desolate, sorry, disappointed. And that's all it took for Will to realize that something _was_ wrong. His heart sunk, and his stomach rose in anticipation of her words.

"Umm . . . Mr. Schuester, I think it would be best if I talked to Rachel alone for the moment." Dr. Rawlings said as she inched more and more into the room. She looked aimlessly from her clipboard to her hands to the floor and then to Rachel quickly before finally landing on Will.

"No!" Rachel objected as she reached out and grabbed Will's hand beside her. "I want him to stay. . ." Rachel looked as if she were about to tear up again as she pleaded with Dr. Rawlings. " . . .please" She added weakly.

Will looked from the devastated Rachel to Dr. Rawlings with an expression that told her that this is what Rachel really needed right now. Sure he felt awkward listening in on Rachel's medical issues, but this is what she needed now. She had already lost so much, and the least he could do was give her this.

Dr. Rawlings nodded up and down several times as she stepped completely into the room. She walked over and stood directly in front of Will and Rachel. She grasped the clipboard tightly and glanced at it several times before revealing the results as if she wished they would change into something else. "Okay . . . that's fine" Dr. Rawlings said as she sat down in the chair in front of Will and Rachel.

A thousand things raced through Rachel's mind, as well as Will's. _Here it is_. Rachel thought to herself. _Here's the bad news._ _I knew something was wrong._ A single tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away with the hand she wasn't holding Will's with.

_No._ Will thought to himself. _Not this girl. She's been through so much already. She doesn't need anything else piled on right now. Please, no. _Will eyed Dr. Rawlings carefully.

"I'm afraid everything didn't come back clean" Dr. Rawlings spoke softly and gently as she reached out and took Rachel's other hand in her own. Her eyes were sympathetic and poured out compassion with a single glance. She was truly sorry for this young girl.

Rachel took in a huge deep of breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm herself. Will squeezed Rachel's hand a bit tighter, and they both waited anxiously for the doctor to continue.

"Thankfully, you are all free from any type of diseases. But we did find something. You're condition is not life long though, it'll be over . . . well. Umm . . ." Dr. Rawlings had trouble finding the words she wanted, she had, to say. She cleared her throat once, looked at Rachel, then Will, then back to Rachel.

Rachel grasped onto Will's hand tighter and let out another slow sigh. He grasped her hand back, and together they prepared for the impact of the news.

"Rachel . . . you're . . ." Dr. Rawlings started again slowly. ". . . you're pregnant"

Rachel squeezed Will's hand so tightly they both turned red. She gasped loudly and tears started to pour down her cheeks. She started to say something but couldn't.

Will closed his eyes slowly in disbelief, heart ache, anguish. At the unjust verdict. He bowed his head and reciprocated Rachel's force with his own hand.

"Wh- . . .what?" Rachel asked through a tear soaked and shaky voice. "What?" She was heart broken. Distressed. "No . . . no" She muttered almost inaudibly before breaking into hysterically sobs.

Will leaned over and enveloped Rachel in a hug. He didn't know what to say. Couldn't think of any words that were appropriate. None made sense. But the hug was all she needed at the moment. He mustered a soft, "I'm sorry, Rach" into her ear as he hugged her close to him and she hugged him as tightly back.

Dr. Rawlings stood near the door. "I'm sorry" She said aloud, but it went practically unheard. Rachel's sobs were loud and she couldn't stop. Like Will, she didn't know what to say.

Will, still embraced with Rachel, comforting her, glanced up at the doctor. "You're sure he mouthed to her from across the room. He didn't want Rachel to hear.

Dr. Rawlings picked up on it and nodded her head slowly up and down a few times sadly.

Will closed his eyes again and just held Rachel close to him. Her sobs racked his body and he almost started crying himself. _This isn't fair. This isn't right. This wasn't supposed to happen. _He told himself.

After a few more minutes, Dr. Rawlings left the room, signaling to Will that she would be available to talk to them again before they left. Talk about a plan. Necessary precautions. Options.

He nodded his head in understanding and simply let Rachel cry into his chest for as long as she needed. It was a good half hour later before she pulled away to look up at him.

She wiped her puffy, red, eyes with her trembling hands, and Will looked intently back at her with a look of sympathy, of pain, of apology.

Rachel smiled a sarcastic smile and cocked her head sarcastically as well. "I'm pregnant." She nodded. To convince herself. To tell herself it was real." Her smile quickly faded into more tears and she leaned back up against Will's chest. "I'm pregnant" She said again.


	7. I Know

_**Sorry for the delay in updating, I hope to write and update some more chapters this week. Thanks for reading!**_

Rachel leaned her head up against the cold car window and looked at the blur of trees and grass passing by in a green smudge. The sky was blue and the sun was shining brightly. It was warm and comfortable outside, the temperature a little warmer than could be expected for that time of year. The wind was blowing softly, but was not chilling. It was a perfect day. Or well . . . it would have been.

_I'm __**pregnant.**__ Pregnant. __**Me**__. __**I'm**__ pregnant. I am going to have a__** baby**__. A baby._ Rachel thought to herself. It was the only thing that had occupied her mind for the past half hour of driving. She couldn't stop thinking about it, yet every time she thought about it, it pained her so greatly it practically made her start crying all over again. She had barely even stopped crying at the doctor's office. She had cried into Will's shirt for at least a half an hour. If it was any other day she would have been embarrassed, but today she had other things to worry about.

Rachel and Will had left the clinic about a half an hour ago. The drive would take about another half an hour or so at least, and as of yet it had been completely silent with the exception of Rachel's sniffles. Will had thought about talking to her multiple times, he had even started to open his mouth. But he had no idea what to say. He didn't want to upset her even further by talking about the baby. He swallowed disappointedly and sighed silently. He felt awful.

Will glanced over to Rachel quickly. He had done so every few seconds since they had been in the car. He wanted to make sure she was alright. Of course that was silly because at the moment she was not feeling alright and he knew that.

He had seen her cry before, but nothing like this. He gazed at her as she starred out the window sniffling. Her forehead rested against the cool glass, her hand coming up to her face occasionally to wipe away a tear. She hiccupped softly and Will returned his gaze to the road.

He still couldn't really believe it himself. _Rachel is going to have a baby. She's pregnant. _He thought to himself. He let out another small sigh and a long deep breath. _It's not fair._ He thought again. _This isn't right._

Rachel had been thinking as well. More about the baby. About herself. About what she was going to do. About the _father._ She didn't even know who he was. She burst into tears at the thought and breathed in heavily and deeply before starting to sob nosily. She had no idea who her child's father was.

Will looked over to her with a snap of his neck. His eyes grew wide and his heart ached. He ran one hand through his hair; the other remained on the steering wheel. "Rachel" He started slowly and softly.

Hearing her own name Rachel started to cry even harder. Her face scrounged up and tears poured down her face. She covered her face with her hands quickly, her entire body shaking with her tears.

"Hey . . .Rachel, Rachel its alright" Will told her for the umpteenth time that day, and there was no more truth to it this time than there had been all afternoon. He knew that. But he had to say something.

Rachel shook her head from side to side slowly, her face still hidden behind her own hands. She slumped down in the passenger seat, her body still shaking with her sobs.

"No" Rachel said through a wavering voice. "No" She repeated. "I don't even know who he is" She put her hands down for a split second as she looked at her teacher- her mentor- her friend.

Will was pretty sure he knew what she was referring to, but was not going to interrupt her when she had finally managed to speak. He wanted to let her say what she needed to say. Instead, he looked at her with endearing eyes of compassion. He smiled slightly and checked the road quickly before looking back at Rachel.

Rachel was still crying hysterically. She could barely speak through her tear filled voice. "I . . .don't . . . even . . .know who . . . the . . .dad . . .is" She spoke choppily through her tears.

Will swallowed hard and gazed at her with sad eyes. What was he supposed to say to that. He felt so bad for this girl. She was a good kid. She didn't deserve this.

"I'm sorry, Rachel" Will said softly, removing one hand from the steering wheel and placing it on her shoulder. She flinched slightly at the feel, but soon warmed to his touch. Will felt bad startling her and winced himself.

Rachel continued to cry for a while longer before Will spoke again. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say, but it was definitely better than not saying anything at all . . . or at least he thought so.

He cleared his throat quietly and began to speak comfortingly. "You know, Rachel . . . a dad necessarily isn't the biological father of a baby." He smiled at her weakly and hoped this was coming out as he had hoped. "A baby's dad is someone who cares for him or her more than anything. A baby's dad loves him or her with his entire heart and is always there for his child. A dad is someone who teaches his child, plays with them, and loves them. That is what a real dad is, not just the biological father." Will cleared his throat again, " . . .and a lot of people care about you Rachel. You have a lot of great friends and family that love you so much, and that will love your baby as well."

Will looked at the glimmer of hope that had begun to sparkle underneath Rachel's layer of tears. He thought he could see her lips curl up into a smile and at this his smile had gotten bigger as well.

"Thank you" Rachel stuttered after a few moments of stunned silence. "Thank you for saying that . . . it means a lot" Rachel hiccupped and another tear ran down her face, although this one was a different type- this one was happy. "You don't know how much that means" She told him with a genuine smile and a small giggle.

Will breathed out relieved. It had come out alright. "Your welcome, Rach" He said happily as he directed his attention back to the road. He took a left down some street and then a quick right before driving down yet another straight away.

"I ugh . . ." Rachel began quietly, almost shyly. "I wanted to also thank you for, well, this . . ." She gestured with her hands. "All of this. For letting me confide in you, for comforting me, for driving me all the way out here, and for all your kind words. Thanks Mr. Schue" Rachel smiled at him brightly. "Thanks for everything"

"It's no problem at all" Will said quickly, and it really wasn't. He cared about Rachel. He cared about all his students, and when he had the opportunity to help them, he liked to take it. "Really . . . I wanted to help"

"I know" Rachel said matter of factly before her smile faded. "You've helped me out with so much already, I just . . . I don't know where to go from here" She frowned sadly as she turned her gaze back out the window, looking at some more fields and forests and yards, before gazing back at her teacher. "I'm sixteen" She shrugged with a sarcastic smile. "What am I gonna do? I can't raise a baby" Rachel slid down further in the seat.

Will glanced at her with an apologetic look- with eyes that showed he was sincerely sorry. He blinked hard once and sighed silently yet again. What was he supposed to say? He could not possible relate. He tried to think, tried to reason. But the truth was that the situation Rachel was currently in was not exactly great at the moment. She was indeed only sixteen years old. She couldn't be expected to have a baby and to raise a child.

"Well . . .Rach," Will began as he looked into Rachel's hurt eyes, "There are other options, you know. Adoption. Abortion" Will's voice broke slightly on the last word and the syllables burned his tongue. It hurt him to say it, _abortion_, but he had to also understand that this was Rachel's decision. Rachel, a scared, desperate, hurt, confused, _sixteen_ year old girl. And even though he was completely against abortion, he couldn't voice his opinion to Rachel, it wasn't fair to her.

"No" Rachel spat out quickly at the word. "No, I'm not going to do that" She said with a serious complexion. She shook her head violently from side to side. "No, that's not going to happen"

Will couldn't help but feel relieved at Rachel's statement. He huffed out a bit of air and let his tense shoulders he hadn't even known he was scrunching, relax. "Okay" Will nodded in agreement. "Adoption is always an option" He reminded her.

Rachel nodded at his words. "Yea" She sighed out sadly. "You're right" She tried to smile weakly but failed.

Will gave her an inquisitive look that asked her what was wrong and she picked up on it quickly. "It's just . . .I don't know" She shrugged as she looked from Will to the window. "I just really want to keep the baby, you know?" Rachel looked expectantly back at Will who looked at her with reassuring and comforting eyes. "But I know I can't do that . . .I'm sixteen and I have no idea how to raise a baby. It's not even like I have a boyfriend whose the baby's father to help me. I know I'd have my dads but . . .well, I just know that I can't and it hurts." Rachel frowned and leaned back against the chair. She sighed out and took a deep breath in.

Will nodded. If Rachel wanted to keep the baby then he wanted to tell her to do so. To encourage her. To help make that possible. But, in this situation, he knew that what Rachel wanted maybe wasn't necessarily the most realistic thing. As bad as that might hurt, it was just not practical for her to raise a baby at sixteen, as much as she desired to, and as much as he wanted to encourage her to, and they both knew it.

"It's going to be hard, Rach" Will said with an apologetic tone once again. "I'm not going to lie to you. It's going to be hard to give your baby up, but right now . . . it might be what's best." Will stopped abruptly. He realized how inappropriate his advice was. He was not in any kind of position to be giving Rachel advice on how to live her life. He was her teacher. Not just her friend. He was her teacher.

Rachel nodded so slightly her head barely moved. As much as she really did not want to accept that, she had to. "I know . . .I know." She shifted in her seat again before continuing on. "I want my baby to have a good life, you know? A comfortable life with parents that love him or her. _Two_ parents. Parents that can care for him or her completely. Parents that will love him or her so profoundly, and that can give him or her everything that he or she will need." Rachel looked down and said the last part slowly and reluctantly. "Parents that are _ready_ to have a baby" She looked back out the window, not quite ready to look Will in the eyes. She sniffled quietly but was not quite crying.

Will looked from the hurt girl beside him to the road and then back to Rachel. He took a slow, deep breath, and let it out even slower. He pursed his lips together tightly and swallowed hard. "That's good, Rach. Its great. I'm sure you'll find a great couple who will care for your child and give them an amazing life." Will smiled unsurely.

"I just . . . I don't want to not be able to see my own kid, you know? I want him or her to be in my life . . .I just know that that's not possible right now" Rachel sighed heavily as she looked to Will. "I guess its kinda hard for me to talk about what I'm going to do with a baby when it hasn't really sunk in yet"

Will simply nodded, listening intently to Rachel. He took a right down some street and then a left. They were about twenty minutes away from Rachel's house.

"I mean . . ." Rachel's voice trailed off, "I'm going to have a baby. This is crazy. Absolutely crazy. Last week my biggest worry was what outfit to wear to school, which solo I would be singing in glee club, what grade I would get on my math test." Rachel finished slowly. "Now . . .all of that seems silly. Stupid even. I have this whole new big thing to worry about." Rachel leaned back into the passenger seat as she glanced quickly at Will.

"It's a big change, Rach" Will said quietly. "But you're smart and you're strong. You'll make it through this, Rachel. It will all be okay. You're a great kid and you will get through this." Will looked into her eyes for a split second before looking back at the road. "And you won't be alone. You'll have your dads, your glee club friends, and . . . me"

Rachel smiled at Will's genuine kindness and willingness to help others. "Thanks, Mr. Schue" She looked at her teacher kindly, "I know" She smiled even greater and for the first time since they had left the clinic, Rachel felt genuinely happy.


	8. What Happens Now?

_**Thanks for reading! Please review, it really keeps me motivated! Thanks!**_

Will had pulled up in front of Rachel's house. Their practically hour long drive had finally ended, and as Rachel unbuckled her seatbelt, she felt much more confident and joyful than when she had buckled it for the ride home earlier. She actually had a smile on her face- a nervous smile, but a smile nonetheless.

One of Rachel's dads was outside cleaning up the front yard and he waved to Will as he pulled into the driveway. Rachel had told him earlier that day that Will was taking her on a glee club field trip to a recording studio and he had believed her.

Rachel sighed out slightly as if reality was setting in again. "I'm going to have to tell them pretty soon aren't I?" She asked a bit deflated.

"Yea" Will nodded as he put the car in park. "You will. But if you want, I can come with you. I can help you talk to them if you want me to" Will said slowly and unsurely. He wasn't quite certain that Rachel would want him to be included in such a crucial confrontation, but he decided he'd offer anyways. All he really wanted to do was help her in any way that he could. And because he didn't really know how to help her out at the moment, he decided he would just offer his assistance in everything she would possibly have to do, and she could take it when she wanted it.

Rachel was quiet for a few seconds as she turned to look from her waving father to her teacher. "You will?" She asked in a surprised tone that was filled with underlying excitement and relief.

"Of course" Will said profoundly as he too unbuckled his seatbelt. "Whatever you need, Rach . . .I want to help."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Schue . . .I really just don't think I can tell them on my own. Not now, I'm just not ready." Rachel motioned toward the door and then looked quickly back at Will.

"Right now?" She asked curiously, as if he had the answer she was looking for.

"If you want to" Will assured her.

Rachel nodded after a moments thought. "The sooner the better, right?" She smiled weakly.

Will nodded, "Right"

"Okay then" Rachel let out a long sigh and took in a deep breath. "Alright" She said trying to convince herself. "Let's go"

Rachel opened the car door and stepped out slowly, almost reluctantly. Will followed her lead, opening his own door and following Rachel up the driveway.

"Ahhh Mr. Schuester . . .how do you do?" Rachel's dad asked Will as he reached out his hand toward him.

"Please . . .call me Will" Will said as he shook the man's hand. "I'm good thanks, how are you, Mr. Berry?" He finished with a smile.

"Good, good. Thanks. And please, call me Alex" The men broke off the handshake and Rachel's dad gave her a hug. "So how was your day, you guys? Have some fun?" Alex asked them.

"About that . . ." Rachel started shakily as she looked up into her father's eyes, "I have to tell you something." The smile that had been on her face disappeared and so did Will's. He quickly looked away from Alex Berry, thinking about what was about to ensue, and then looked back at the father and daughter.

"Oh?" Alex asked questioningly. Rachel had the feeling that he had sensed they did not go to a recording studio, and Will got the same vibe a few seconds later. But Rachel's dad made no inquisitions to support their feeling.

"We, ugh . . . Rachel wants to talk to you about something, Alex" Will spoke up when Rachel couldn't think of anything to say.

Mr. Berry looked to Will with wondering eyes and Will could only look back with sympathetic ones. This man had no idea. No idea at all that his daughter had been raped. No idea that she was pregnant. No idea that he was going to receive an enormous heart rending, emotional blow in mere minutes. No idea that his life, and his daughter's life, were about to change drastically. No idea. Will could only try to give him a smile. It was the least that he could do.

"Alright" Alex smiled, although slightly concerned with the message behind Will's eyes. "Why don't we go inside . . . Mr. Schue- ugh Will" Alex corrected himself, "please come inside"

Will looked to Rachel quickly, just to make sure that she still wanted him to be included in the discussion that was about to take place. She nodded her head up and down with endearing eyes, and Will nodded as well. "Thank you" Will directed toward Rachel's dad as the three started to move toward the house.

Alex opened the front door and Rachel stepped in first, followed by Will who had been insisted upon by Rachel's dad to enter before him. Will had smiled at Alex as he held the door open for him, and he had smiled back, but had also looked to Will with questioning eyes that asked 'what's going on?' Will merely looked at him with the same compassionate, sympathetic eyes he had directed toward him earlier. Alex read them and swallowed hard. He was worried. Rachel was going to tell him something bad- Will's eyes, whether intentional or not, confirmed it.

"Can I offer you something to drink? Water? Coffee? Soda?" Alex walked toward the fridge in the corner of the kitchen.

"I'm alright, thank you" Will said softly as he looked around the house. It was a pretty decent sized house, well decorated, and comfortable looking. There were pictures of Rachel at all ages dispersed throughout the rooms, and there were framed singing awards hanging on the walls. Her parents really loved her, Will could tell.

Alex nodded at Will's response, "Rachel?" He asked holding up a bottle of water.

"Thanks" Rachel said a bit distractedly. She took the bottle from her dad, opened it, and took a sip.

"Why don't we sit down . . . shall we?" Alex directed Will and Rachel into the living room and sat down upon the couch. Rachel sat beside her father, a little further away than she normally would, and Will took the chair across from the couch.

"Where's dad?" Rachel asked her father quietly. She didn't look at him. She starred at the floor. She was afraid that if she looked at her dad she would start crying, she could already feel tears welling behind her eyes.

"Upstairs" Her father told her matter of factly.

"Dad!" Rachel yelled quickly so that her father upstairs could here her. She heard him moving toward the stairs and heard his footsteps on the stairs.

"I need to tell the both of you" Rachel sighed out nervously.

Rachel's other father entered the living room. "Were you calling me?" He asked Rachel as he made his way over to her. He bent to give her a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

He sat on the other side of Rachel and for the first time noticed that Will was in the room.

"Oh" He said startled, and he quickly laughed. "I didn't see you there, Mr. Schuester"

Will gave a slight chuckle as well. "It's Will" He said as he propped out of his seat to shake the man's hand.

"Will, just call me Mark" Rachel's father nodded and sat on the other side of his daughter.

Rachel, still avoiding eye contact with her dads gazed instead at her bottle of water on the table in front of her. She had to tell them. She had to. She didn't have a choice.

"Yea" Rachel muttered softly. "I have to tell you both something" She said even softer. She brushed a piece of hair behind her hair in an attempt to stall herself. From across the room Will could see how shaky her hand was, and how hard she tried to cover it up.

Will sighed silently at Rachel's uncomfortable fidgeting and posture. He just felt so bad for the girl and could not accept how unfair the situation was. It made him incredible sad and angry at the same time. He looked away from Rachel for a second to stare at his hands. He cleared his throat at the unjustness of it all and glanced back up at his student.

"Well, what is it?" Mark said after Rachel was quiet for several seconds. He smiled broadly and chuckled a little as he spoke. Will looked away at the tragic irony of the situation. This man was so happy. So incredibly happy. Like Alex, he had no idea what was about to happen, what they were about to find out. It wasn't fair.

"Ummm" Rachel's voice was so shaky it could barely be heard. She looked up from the water bottle into Will's eyes. She looked for comfort- reassurance that this was the right thing to do.

He looked back at her with the assurance she was looking for, and when her eyes asked 'is this right?' he nodded his encouragement with a small smile.

Mark shifted in his seat after a few more seconds of uncomfortable silence. "Rachel, honey . . .what is it?" His voice was no where near as happy as it was a mere few minutes ago. He too had caught on that something was up.

Rachel continued to stare directly at Will. Right now he was the only person that knew. The only person she felt able to tell, for some strange reason. He had always been there for her, and its not like her dads weren't, it was just that at that moment, she felt alright in telling her teacher about her problems. Her dads on the other hand, she didn't know why it was so hard.

Alex looked from Rachel to Will, clearly picking up on their communication through eye contact. Looking back at Rachel he said, "What- what is it" His voice grew a little bit sterner. He was still calm and wasn't angry, but he was definitely nervous, and his attempts to cover it up were not as great as they had been before.

Alex looked to Will this time, "What's going on?"

Will nodded toward Rachel again and she continued to stare into his eyes. She shook her head slightly as well, sighed out slowly, and looked to Will with eyes of apology and defeat.

"I was just wondering if I could go on another field trip with Mr. Schuester. It's an overnight trip; we're going into the city to see a play and staying in a hotel. A few other glee kids are going too" Rachel lied slightly convincingly. She pretended everything was fine for the moment and she did pretty well at it too.

Will closed his eyes for a split second and hung his head. She hadn't told them. She wasn't going to tell them. Not now.

Will wasn't mad, not even close. But it made him feel all the worse for Rachel. It was this hard to tell them that she had felt forced to make up a lie. She didn't even feel comfortable telling her own dads the truth. He sighed out silently.

Rachel's dads huffed out a breath of relief. "Oh, yea . . .that's fine!" Alex said. He smiled and chuckled a little. He had been sure that Rachel was going to tell them something bad, but now he was relieved.

"Why were you so nervous?" Mark asked as he leaned back into his seat comfortably. He was happy now as well.

"I don't know" Rachel shrugged as she plastered a fake smile across her face. "I'm going to need about three-hundred dollars . . .we're staying for a weekend, and going shopping around the city and whatnot" Rachel lied again, "I guess I was just nervous you'd say it was too expensive"

Something suddenly hit Will. He recalled the appointment at the clinic earlier that day. Recalled the conversation with the nurse and the doctor about different options and precautions to take. Recalled that a sonogram cost about three hundred dollars. He sighed out again.

Will looked at Rachel from across the room with sorrowful eyes. Eyes that were almost apologetic. He knew what she needed the money for, and after a quick look at his eyes, she knew that _he_ knew. She swallowed hard and plastered another fake smile on her face to turn to her dads and start talking once again.

"Oh, Rachel . . .it's fine, honey" Mark said happily. "What show are you guys going to see?" Her father looked from Rachel to Will.

"Rent" Will blurted out, saying the first name that came into his head.

"Wicked" Rachel said at the same time.

The two looked at each other in an "oh crap" manner as Rachel's father laughed. "Well, which one is it?"

"Both actually" Will said quickly. "We're going to Rent on Friday night and Wicked Saturday afternoon" _Great._ Now he was lying to Rachel's fathers as well. He hated lying and he felt his heart racing as he did so. He smiled hoping that Rachel's fathers wouldn't be able to tell that he was lying. He was never really good at it.

"Oh!" Alex said excitedly. "That'll be fun" He smiled big and looked from Rachel to Will.

"Yea" they both exclaimed as excitedly as they could muster. They looked at each other quickly and then Rachel, just as quickly, looked away, as if she could not bear looking into her teacher's eyes.

"So you'll be leaving Friday afternoon. After school I'm presuming?" Mark said as he took a sip of his drink and placed it back on the table in front of him. He smiled at Will and Will felt guilty when he smiled back. For a second he thought he should just tell them. Just blurt out 'Rachel's pregnant'. At least then it would be out. But it wasn't his place, and it wasn't his decision, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Yea" Rachel said quickly with a glance to Will. "Mr. Schue's driving us"

"Is that right?" Alex started, "Are you guys renting a van or something?"

"Yea . . .that's what some of the money is for" Rachel lied again.

"Well that'll be great!" Alex exclaimed. "Looking forward to having twelve teenager's in the car with you, Will?" Rachel's father chuckled.

Will just smiled and let out a small laugh of his own. "It'll be fun" He said as he shifted in his seat.

"So you'll be gone Friday night and Saturday night? You'll come home Sunday night? In time for school I'm hoping . . ." Mark trailed off with a look to Will.

"Absolutely" Will uttered softly. He felt horrible about lying to Rachel's parents. He was growing more and more uncomfortable and ran his hand through his hand before shifting once again in his seat. His throat was becoming dry and he thought that the bottle of water he had denied would be good right about now.

The group engaged in small talk for a few more minutes before it became quiet again. Will seized his opportunity and stood up from his seat. "Well, I should probably be going" He said as he reached his hand toward Alex. "It was nice talking to you guys"

"Yea, yea, you too, Will" Alex said as he shook Will's hand. "You know you're invited to stay for dinner, if you want" Mark said as he shook Will's hand.

"Thank you, really, but I should probably get going. I have some errands to run before school on Monday" He lied again. He really needed to leave. He couldn't take lying to them anymore.

"Alright, well if you're sure" Mark stood to walk him to the front door and Rachel followed.

"I'm sure, thank you" Will said nicely as Rachel's father opened the door. "I'll see you later, Mark" Will nodded and turned to look at Rachel who was looking at him with apologetic, sad, eyes. "I'll see you in school on Monday, Rachel" Will spoke softly.

Rachel nodded and just when Will was about to turn to walk out the door, Rachel flung herself on him, giving him a tight hug. Will was surprised and looked down at her head that rested on his chest in confusion for a few seconds before slowly putting his arms around her and hugging her back. It was a slightly awkward hug . . . for one teachers and students were not supposed to have any physical contact, although being in glee, Rachel had given Will a few hugs before, after all, he was a friend to all the kids in glee, not just a teacher. And two, Rachel's father was standing there is confusion as well. He had no idea what Will had helped his daughter through in that day and did not really understand why his daughter was hugging her teacher.

"Thank you, Mr. Schue" Rachel said into his shirt as she continued to hug him. It was muffled just enough that only Will could hear it.

After a few seconds Rachel pulled back and looked her teacher in the eyes. She looked to her father who was confused and immediately spat out, "I'm really excited for this trip" She smiled so greatly that for a second it was like nothing had happened that day. Rachel hadn't found out she was pregnant by her attacker, and the glee club was actually going on a field trip.

Rachel's dad smiled. "As you can see, Will . . . you mean a lot to these kids" He chuckled a little as he wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulder.

Will nodded slightly, "Well,_ they_ mean a lot to _me_" He said before turning to leave once again.

Rachel's father smiled and Rachel smiled as well. "I'll see you Monday, Mr. Schue" She called to him as he walked down the walkway. She waved quickly and he waved as he got into his car.

"I'll see you Monday, Rachel" Will yelled back to her as he closed his car door. He put the key into his ignition and sat there for a few seconds before pulling out the driveway.

_What did I just do?_ He asked himself. _What happens now?_


	9. Do I?

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! They really make me want to write and update soon! Thanks so much, please continue reading. I'm expecting this story to be pretty long!**_

Will glanced at the clock on his bedside table and blocky, bright red letters flashed back 11:07. He had dropped Rachel off at her house almost six hours ago, and yet, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that day. About the shocking news. About Rachel.

Although it was only a few days ago that Rachel told him she had been raped, it felt like weeks. The entire situation weighed on his shoulders constantly and he couldn't help but feeling outraged. And although he had told himself many a times over the past few days that 'life isn't fair', this situation just didn't sit right with him at all. No matter what he did he couldn't stop thinking how wrong it was. How devastating. How, well . . .unfair.

_I was raped._ The words played over in his head. He saw Rachel's sorrowful face. Her tear stricken cheeks. He lips quivering before she started to completely sob. The look in her eye that he couldn't get out of his head. Her eyes were full of grief. Devastation. Confusion. Sadness. Just thinking about them made him shiver. But looking into them . . . actually looking into them made he almost cry.

_It'll be alright. Everything will be okay._ He couldn't even count how many times he had said that to her over the past few days. And all he wanted to do now was apologize. It'd all been a lie. Every word of it. He had _promised_ that everything would be alright. But, of course, it wasn't, and even though he knew that it wasn't his fault, he still somehow felt like it was. The blame that everyone puts on oneself when a loved one or friend is injured or hurt. The idea that maybe if I had done this then that wouldn't have happened, or perhaps if I had done it this way then that would never had happened like it did. The thought that Rachel was hurt. She was confused. She was scared. And she was feeling all these things and he couldn't do a thing to stop it. To make it all better. Maybe that's what hurt the most. Maybe that's why he was blaming himself. Because he couldn't make it all go away. And as impossible as it was, he still felt guilty for not being able to do anything to stop it all. He felt like apologizing.

_Rachel, you're pregnant_. The doctor's words echoed through his head. He remembered how he felt at that exact moment. How his heart had, he thought, briefly skipped a beat, before thudding painfully once more. His heart beats were heavy, as if piercing through his heart, and he remembered the panicky feeling of not being able to breath. He remembered how he didn't want Rachel to see him react that way though, so he had tried to contain it as well as he possibly could, knowing that whatever he was feeling, Rachel must have been feeling a million times worse. But he did remember his eyes fluttering shut in the unjustness of it all. And he remembered Rachel's hand grasping his tighter- his own squeezing hers back. He remembered the way in which he could physically feel Rachel's pulse quicken, traveling through her own fingers and through his own. He remembered the apologetic look the doctor had given her.

_I'm only sixteen._ Now it was Rachel's words that were floating through his mind. They had been in the car on their way home from the clinic, and up until that point it had been pretty silent. And she was right. She _was _only sixteen. How she was going to have a living baby grow and develop inside of her- give birth. She was only a baby herself- sixteen years old. _Sixteen._ He recalled what he was doing at sixteen. Hanging out with his friends. Singing. Dancing. Doing glee club. Being a teenage boy. All the things he had loved. Now this girl, the same age that he could remember being not that long ago, was going to have a baby. She was so young. So naïve. She was still a child.

Will sighed out and turned over onto his back and starred at the ceiling. His shoulders deflated and he closed his eyes, thinking about Rachel's current situation.

_I don't even know who my baby's father is._ Rachel's words again. Will sighed out a huge puff of air and could feel it as it moved across his face. Being raped was one thing. One _horrible_ thing. Absolutely awful. But getting pregnant by her attacker? Not even knowing who her rapist was? That was something else entirely. Where was the closure? The sense that it was all over? The justice? How could she be expected to heal when she had no idea who had attacked her? For all she knew, he could be sitting next to her to her chem class. Ask her what the math homework was. Work on a group project with her in history.

A sudden overwhelming sense of anger came over Will and he reached over and grabbed a pillow beside him and pressed it forcefully over his face. He screamed loudly into the pillow for a good, long, time. He had to let some of it out. It was bubbling inside him and all day long he had felt like he had had to scream. And now he did.

After a few seconds he ripped the pillow away from his face angrily and threw it across the room at the wall pretty hard. The pillow hit the wall with a softness that definitely did not convey the anger of force he had thrown it with, and fell to the floor.

Will brushed his hands over his face as he got out of bed. He walked into the bathroom, flicked on the switch hastily, and starred at himself in the mirror for a few seconds. He could see the anger in his eyes. Could see the tension marks across his face. The tightness of his lips. The stiffness of his face.

He turned on the cold water and splashed many handfuls across his face. He reached for a towel, dabbed it across his face and placed it on the counter. He ran his hands across his face again as he walked back into his bedroom. He lay on top of his bed, not even bothering to get underneath the covers. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep.

_I really want to keep my baby, you know? But I just know that that's not possible right now._ Will recalled the conversation from the car. _The poor girl._ He thought to himself. After all the pain of being raped, she has to deal with the fact that she won't even be able to keep her own baby. It seemed like everything was going wrong for Rachel.

It hurt him even more that she had been excited. She had been truly excited to go to the party. She was finally invited to a party by someone other than a glee member. She had thought her status was going up. That people were actually starting to like her. That she wasn't looked at as a geeky girl anymore. She had no idea that her first real party would be awful. That she would be taken advantage of. That her dream of wanting to be acknowledged would have been better off if she had spent that Friday night alone at her own house.

When Rachel had first told him that she had been raped . . .well, he was ready to throw more than a pillow at the wall. He was ready to storm out of the room looking for the kid and, teacher or not, beat the crap out of him. But he couldn't show this anger in front of Rachel. No, he had to be calm. For her. He had to be comforting, reassuring, warm. He couldn't show his anger. Maybe she would think he was angry at her, and he wasn't. Not at all.

Will sighed again. He tried to shift his position on his bed but it did not seem to help at all. He lay there staring at the ceiling thinking, thinking, thinking.

It had almost broke his heart when she could not tell her own dads. She had made up some lie about going on a glee field trip instead. She felt that uncomfortable, that unsure, that she could not even confide in her own fathers.

And the way that she looked at him right before she made up the lie. Those eyes of apology, they had made him want to apologize to _her_. What did she have to apologize for? What had she done wrong? Nothing. Nothing at all, but she was still left to deal with all of this. She had to deal with the trauma of being raped. The flashbacks that Will had seen her have. Get used to the idea that she was pregnant. Accept that she would not be able to keep her baby. And what was he doing? Her attacker. Her rapist. Probably enjoying himself right now, not thinking a thing about it. He could keep on going on with his life. Nothing changed for him, no. He wasn't left to deal with the mess. He got to walk around like nothing ever happened and that made Will even angrier.

_Thanks, Mr. Schue._ Rachel's words replaying in his head. She had hugged him before he left her house and _thanked_ him. _Why was she thanking me?_ Will thought to himself. _All I did was tell her lies, break promises, and give her false hope. I don't deserve to be thanked. _

Will shifted in his position again. _Rachel was such a nice kid._ He thought to himself. _She was a great girl, an amazing singer, and yea, maybe sometimes she did try to hard. Sometimes she was a little bossy. A little controlling. But she meant well. And those qualities didn't mean she wasn't a good person. _Will thought to himself. _She didn't deserve this._ He thought again. _**No one**__ deserves this_.

_What happens now?_ This time it was his own words that replayed in his head. _What was supposed to happen now? Was Rachel supposed to just keep on living her life like nothing happened? How is she supposed to do that? What am I supposed to do? Am I suppose to treat her differently? Talk to her Monday about what happened this weekend? Does she even want me to talk to her? Does she just want to pretend like nothing_ _happened?_ A million things buzzed around Will's crowded mind.

_And what about this field trip thing? What's supposed to happen with that? She lied to her parents.__** I**__ lied to her parents. She told them she was going to be gone for a whole weekend, where is she going to go?_

_Well . . .she could come here._ Will thought to himself. _I don't know if she'd want to though, kinda creepy. Awkward too._ Will thought again. _She didn't want to spend the weekend at her teacher's apartment. _Inappropriate also came to mind.

However, at the moment Will wasn't quite concerned with protocol. Rachel needed help. She needed him. Was he supposed to deny her help because he's her teacher? _No._ Will thought to himself. _She's a friend. And if they want to fire me for helping out a friend . . .screw them. Rachel is more important right now. _

Will turned over on his side. He let out another breath of air and tried to pull the covers up over himself. _What is going on?_ He asked himself. _This is crazy. This whole thing is crazy._

"Ahh Rachel" He muttered aloud. He felt so bad for her. His heart literally ached. His stomach still felt like he was going to throw up, and for some reason his throat was constantly dry no matter how much water he drank.

_You mean a lot to these kids._ Alex Berry's words roamed his mind. _Do I? _Will asked himself genuinely. _What do I give them that they couldn't do themselves. They are all already so talented. They are great singers, amazing dancers, just all around great kids. I didn't do that. They did that. All I do is lie to them._ Will thought of Rachel. How her dad had praised him for being pretty much her role model- her idol. And he couldn't think of a single reason why that should be true.

He had _lied_ to her. Told her everything was going to be alight when it wasn't. He didn't know how to comfort her. He couldn't make her pain go away. How exactly had he _helped_ her? He couldn't think of anything.

_Well, they mean a lot to me._ He thought about his own reply to Alex Berry's statement. It was true. Every word of it. Those kids meant much more to him than he could mean to them, he reasoned. They were everything. Glee was a second family for him, and at the moment, besides his parents, they were the only family he really had. He cared for them and they cared for him.

He enjoyed watching each one of them grow, learn, explore new things, new ideas. He liked when they would succeed. When someone would finally hit a note they had been aiming for, or sing their part exactly right. The look in their eyes of success, of completion. He absolutely loved it. It made his day. And it made it all worth it. All the effort, the job, his otherwise seemingly boring life. They gave his life meaning, and he could not thank them enough for that.

Thinking back to Rachel, he thought, _I can't even ease their pain_.

Will reached over and turned off the light on his bedside table. He shifted in his position again, trying to get comfortable. He closed his eyes and thoughts and pictures of Rachel dashed across his mind. That's all he could think about. He shifted again and closed his eyes again tightly knowing that he was not going to be getting very much sleep that night.

_**Thanks for reading guys, I hope you like it! Will is one of my favorite characters on the show and I thought a chapter that was kind of from his perspective was fitting for this point in the story. Please tell me what you think and please continue reading! I'll try to update again very soon!**_


	10. What Am I Going To Do?

_**Thanks for reading guys! Please continue!**_

It had been two hours since Rachel turned off her bedroom light, yet she still lay awake starring into the darkness, thinking about what had happened earlier that day.

She had found out she was pregnant. _I'm going to have a baby. _She thought to herself for the millionth time that night. She placed her hand gently over her stomach and looked down at her hand. She sighed out confused.

Everything had happened so fast that day the entire thing felt like a blur, yet it continued to go incredibly slow. How that was possible, Rachel had no idea, but she lay there thinking about everything that had been crammed into her head during those mere twenty-four hours.

_One: I'm pregnant_

_Two: I don't know who the baby's biological father is, therefore, the rapist_

_Three: I won't be able to keep my baby_

_Four: I have to tell my dads about . . . this_

_Five: I lied to my parents about this upcoming weekend_

_Six: I have to figure something out for this weekend . . .I have no idea where to go_

_Seven: Mr. Schue is a great guy_

Rachel made a list in her head and sighed out at the overwhelming ness of it all. _How am I going to live for nine months with a baby inside me_? _I can't do this._ Rachel thought panicky. _I'm only sixteen, I can't do this. _

_And then give birth?_ Rachel winced at the thought of it. She had seen births in movies, heard the screams of the mother, the crying. She was not looking forward to that. Her stomach lurched at the thought and she became incredibly nervous. _No. This is too much. It's too much. _Rachel thought again. _How am I going to be able to do this?_ She sighed out in an attempt to alleviate some of the stress but it didn't really work.

_Everyone at school is going to find out._ Rachel thought to herself in such a pained manner as the thought really occurred to her in full for the first time. _People are going to know. I can't just hide this. People will see eventually. It's going to be so embarrassing. I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm going to have to go to school pregnant. I'll have a big fat belly walking down the hallways. _Rachel's breathing quickened. _People are going to find out that I'm pregnant. What am I going to say? Make up a lie? Tell the truth. But then I have to live it all over again. The attack. __**Him.**_

_And what about when people ask about __**him?**_Rachel thought to herself. Pretty much the first question that will be asked after it is revealed that she is pregnant is going to be 'whose the father?" She knew it. It was obvious. _What am I supposed to say?_ _'Oh I was raped'._ Rachel sighed out again. _That'll just be even more embarrassing._ She thought to herself. _People will know that I am pregnant, and they'll also know that I was raped. Great. _Rachel thought to herself. _This is great._ She thought sarcastically.

_And about __**him**__ . . . who is he?_ Rachel asked herself. She wanted to know so badly who it was that had raped her. Who it was that had gotten her pregnant. Who it was, whether she like it or not, she shared her baby with. _It could be anyone._ She thought to herself, and that's what scared her.

_It could be __**anyone.**_She thought again, this time with more concern. _What if I know him?_ She thought panicky. _What if I've talked to him?_ Rachel closed her eyes at this thought. _What if it was someone I've always thought was nice? Someone I thought was a good person?_ Rachel sighed out again. Going to school on Monday would be fun. She could tell now that she would be completely distracted. She would stare at every boy passing her by wondering 'is it him? Or maybe him? Or him? Or him?'

All of a sudden she felt overwhelmed. Like all over again she was unsafe. Her attacker could be right beside her and she wouldn't even know it. She wasn't safe around anyone, as far as she knew.

And the baby . . . she wouldn't be able to keep it. _After nine months of carrying him or her around, caring for him or her, loving him or her, I won't even be able to keep him or her. I'll have to give them up._ Rachel thought sadly. _All of this for what? For nothing._ She thought again.

She had never been particularly well at being able to let go of something. She had always had attachment issues. To stuffed animals, to pieces of clothing that she would keep year after year even thought they no longer fit her. How was it going to be with her own child. Her own baby? She didn't want to think about that now because she already knew it was going to be the hardest thing she had ever done.

And then she thought about her dads. _I have to tell them._ She thought to herself. And she almost did earlier that day, but then she simply couldn't. _I was so close._ She told herself. _Mr. Schue was here and he was encouraging me. Telling me it was alright, and that it was the right thing to do. But I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. But how am I going to tell them?_ Rachel thought to herself. _What am I going to say, 'Oh by the way dads I was raped and am pregnant with my attacker's child?' I don't know what to do._ Rachel thought to herself.

_But the sooner I tell them the easier it will be._ Rachel tried to convince herself. _The longer I wait, the harder it will be. The more reluctant I will be. I better just get it over with. But how?_ Rachel sighed loudly.

_And now I've gotten into a whole new mess. This weekend? What was I thinking? An overnight trip? That means I can't stay here this weekend. Nice going Rachel._ She thought to herself as she overcame the urge to slap herself in the head.

And then she reasoned to herself with the real reason she had come up with the story. It was actually a pretty good way of securing money without having to reveal to her dads why she needed it just yet she tried to convince herself.

The sonogram. The doctor had told her to come back for a sonogram, and Rachel wanted to go. Already she could feel the attachment to her baby. She wouldn't be able to learn of the baby's sex just yet, but nonetheless she would be able to see her baby, and she was excited for that part.

It cost about three hundred dollars without the insurance, and because Rachel didn't want her father's to know about the baby just yet, she didn't want to use the insurance for fear that they might find out.

So she had secured the three hundred dollars. She was going to get the sonogram. That answered that question, but not the other. The sonogram would only take a little while on one of the days. She had told her dads it was a weekend trip. _What am I going to do all weekend? Where am I going to go?_

Rachel sighed again. _If I show up at one of my friends houses- Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, they'll wonder why I'm asking to sleep over, and I just don't feel ready to tell anyone just yet._

_I could stay in a motel._ Rachel thought sadly. _I have some money saved up and it'll probably be enough for a cheap motel room for two nights._ She really didn't want to be alone though, and the thought of being alone for two days and nights was not pleasing to her at all. Even if she didn't want to admit it to herself, she was still a little scarred that she would wake up with _him_ there. Her attacker. Being around people gave her a sense of security. It made her feel more comfortable. She sighed out again. _What am I going to do?_

She thought quickly about Mr. Schue. _Anything you need Rach, I'm here._ She recalled her teacher's words that he had spoken numerous times the past few days. _No._ She thought to herself quickly. _No. He's already done way too much for me. Way too much. I can't ask him to provide a place for me to stay this weekend as well. That's taking advantage of him, and he's too nice of a guy to say 'no'._

_He is a__** really**__ nice guy. Amazing._ Rachel thought to herself. _He's incredible. He's always looking out for everyone else. Always making sure that everyone around him is okay. He's so generous. So chivalrous. He's such a gentleman. He's the nicest person I've ever met and gives so much to others without expecting anything in return. _She sighed again.

_And now I've dragged him into this big whole mess. Great. He doesn't deserve this. He shouldn't have to listen to all my problems, deal with all my issues. Try to comfort me, make me feel better. That's not his job. No. And as much as I may consider him my friend, he's my teacher. My __**teacher**__. And I'm completely manipulating him. I'm using him. He deserves better than that. Way better. _

_He's the best guy I've ever met. He actually cares about people. Tries to solve everyones problems. He's gentle and kind and loving and caring and protective and trusting and thoughtful and comforting._ Rachel listed in her head. _He's overall amazing._ She thought to herself- and not in any type of school girl crush way. She didn't have those kinds of feelings for him anymore. He was just a friend and that's all she wanted. And he was a great friend. A wonderful person.

Rachel rubbed her tired eyes with her fingers and closed her eyes again. She tried to go to sleep, but knew she wouldn't be able to. So many thought were going through her brain. _Baby- rapist- can't keep the baby- tell the truth- fake field trip – sonogram - where am I going to stay this weekend? - Mr. Schue – baby – rapist – can't keep the baby - tell the truth - fake field trip –sonogram - where am I going to stay this weekend? - Mr. Schue – baby – rapist - tell the truth – fake field trip . ._ .

She couldn't stop thinking about all of it. Nonetheless she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She sighed out again. _This is going to be a long night of thinking._ She thought to herself.

_**Thanks for reading guys! I thought that since I did a chapter from Will's perspective I should do one from Rachel's as well. Sorry that this chapter is kind of short, I'll try to make the next ones longer. Thanks again! Please tell me what you think!**_


	11. Incorrect, Uninformed Thoughts

_**Thanks for all the reviews! I love getting feedback **____** The beginning of this chapter is kind of about simply, daily routines and just opens up some more story lines. But don't worry, I still know exactly where I'm going with the major plot and there's plenty of that in this chapter as well. Thanks for reading!**_

Will shut his car door and walked briskly through the teacher's parking lot. It was Monday morning, about six-forty five. School didn't technically start until quarter of eight, but teachers were supposed to be there at least a half an hour early, and Will, being professional, was about an hour early today.

The weekends never seemed long enough. Friday afternoon the bell was ringing at the end of last period and it seemed no more than an hour or so later it was ringing again for the start of Monday's classes.

This weekend, however, was quite different. The mere two days went by incredibly, painfully slow with the incessant reminder that _Rachel was raped._ _Rachel's pregnant. There's nothing you can do._

Will had taken Rachel to the clinic on Saturday, and after the appointment, that day felt endless. It seemed everything took excessively long, and he guessed that that's what happened when you couldn't stop thinking to yourself.

When the clock had finally showed him 9:30 on Saturday night he had climbed into bed. He usually didn't go to bed until much later, but he reasoned, maybe if he could just go to sleep everything would resume to its usual pace.

Wrong. Will couldn't sleep- not at all. And when he finally did get his eyes closed and his brain to stop dashing thoughts across his mind for a few seconds, he awoke mere minutes later, checking the clock. It had only been six minutes and it had felt like he had slept all night.

So, Will was glad to be back in school on Monday. Maybe with the regular schedule of bells and timers of classes everything would seem somewhat normal again.

First period went alright. It was his smallest class- 15 students, and like they usually were on a Monday morning, they were extremely quiet. Will found himself answering his own questions he had posed to the class and lecturing most of the time because no one else was willing to talk. About half way through the class he decided they needed a pick me up, and let them play some game that involved conjugating verbs.

The kids had livened up after that. Laughing and yelling at each other competitively. Shouting "Go, go, go" at their teammates, cheering when someone would get one right. It made the rest of the period go by quicker than Will had expected and he smiled as the kids walked out of the classroom. "No homework" He said as the students filed out. It was Monday, and who wants to do homework on a Monday? He was, after all, a nice guy.

Second period had gone by quicker than the first. The students, a little more awake, had jumped in the lesson. They would answer his questions and ask questions of their own, and this had made the time go by pretty fast. He had three glee kids in that class, and not that he played favorites, but it was nice to see some faces that he knew actually liked him, instead of most of the others whom he could only hope weren't conjuring up ideas to prank him, or sitting there thinking about how much they loathed him.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that, Mr. Schue. What are the endings for IR verbs?" Tina spoke out as she crossed out a section on her notes with a blotchy pen. She became embarrassed as she looked around the room and saw that kids were giggling at her stupidity. She cringed her face shyly and sunk lower in her seat. "Never mind" She said softly.

"No, no" Will said quickly as he stepped closer to the rows of desks. "Guys!" He spoke sternly as he looked at a group of boys and girls in the back of the class who had been laughing. They were, he knew, the 'popular kids', and as much as he wasn't aloud to comment as a teacher . . . he didn't really like a single one of them. He shot cold, stern eyes at the group, and receiving his message they quieted down.

"Don't be afraid to ask a question, Tina." Will said kindly as he went back to the board. "The IR verb endings are o, es, e, imos, is, en." Will wrote each one on the board and pronounced each one slowly for Tina.

"Thanks" Tina said quickly as she scribbled the notes down in her notebook.

The bell had rung shortly after that and the kids had all left. All except Tina, Artie, and Mercedes.

"Glee rehearsal at three today, right?" Mercedes said as she made her way toward the door. She had her books in her arms and was walking beside Tina who was pushing Artie from behind.

"Yes, three" Will said with a smile as he walked with his students to the door.

"Alright, we'll see you then, Mr. Schue" Artie called as Tina pushed him into the hallway.

"Bye, Mr. Schue" Tina and Mercedes said as they too entered the hallway.

"Bye guys. Have a good day" He said as he walked back to his desk. There was a locker break now, and that would last for another five minutes or so. But then it was third period. The period he had been anxious about. Rachel Berry was in that class.

He still hadn't made up his mind about what to do yet. _Am I supposed to talk to her after class? See how her weekend went? See how she is?_ Will plopped down at his desk, resting his elbows on its surface, and holding his head in his hands.

_I don't want to upset her in school. _Will thought. _But what if she doesn't think that I care? _He sighed out. _Thinks that I broke yet another promise, the one in which I told her I'd help her through this. But what if she doesn't want my help? Not right now. I mean, we __**are**__ in school._ Will sighed out again as the bell rang and kids filed into his classroom taking their seats.

Rachel walked in, and without as much as a glance to Will, sat down in her seat in the front row. He watched her sit. Watched her take out her Spanish binder and place it on her desk. Watched as she sharpened her pencil with her own hand held pencil sharpener. Watched as she starred blankly at her desk, almost, it seemed, afraid to look up.

Nothing. She didn't even look at him and he took this as his clue to not bring anything up at the end of class. He decided he would talk to her after glee rehearsal when everyone had left. He wasn't going to upset her in the middle of the day after her third period class.

"Alright guys, we're going to review conjugating verbs today, and maybe, if we have time play a little game" He said as he stood from his desk and leaned, instead, against the front of it.

The kids cheered happily at the mention of the game. Spanish could be boring, Will knew that. Especially on a Monday. He wanted to liven it up a little, let them have a little fun while learning at the same time.

"Alright, I'm just going to go around and check homework, and then we'll get started. So please take that out for me" Will said as he grabbed his grade book and a pen and walked around the room starting to check off homework.

He got to Rachel's desk. He wasn't expecting her to have it and she didn't. "Sorry" She said softly under her breath. Still no eye contact.

"That's alright, Rach" He said as he placed a check mark in her column nonetheless. He smiled at her and had to overcome the urge to comfort her. Those eyes- those sunken, gloomy eyes had returned.

"Why is it alright for her to skip a homework but not me?" An obnoxious football player sitting a few seats behind Rachel asked with a chuckle. "Playin' favorites Mr. Schue, just cuz she's in your gay club?"

"Rachel can afford to skip a homework, Kent" Will said sharply and quickly. "Unlike yourself. She's done all her others. You on the other hand . . . if you want to be playin' in Friday night's game then you better come and see me after school tomorrow to make up that test" Will's voice was strong, powerful, stern.

The idiotic smile was wiped clean from Kent's face. He looked surprised and a little bit worried. More over, he was embarrassed he shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. "You can't do that Mr. Schue!" His voice growing louder. "Friday's game is key . . . I need to play!"

"That's where you're wrong, Kent." Will said as he turned from Rachel to face the boy. "I _can_ do it. And I _will_, if you don't come tomorrow after school." And with that Will turned and went back to his desk.

"Alright" Will started as he placed the grade book on his desk and reached for a white board marker. "What are the AR verb endings?" He waited for a student to answer, and after a few seconds of silence he turned back around.

"Come on, guys" He said with a smile. "You know this"

The girl sitting behind Rachel answered him. "Very good" Will said as he wrote them on the board. He repeated them for the class and motioned toward them. If you guys still don't feel comfortable with this stuff you should probably take some notes on it. A few kids opened their notebooks but most just remained starring directly ahead at the board.

Will handed out a practice assignment to the kids and sat at his desk correcting some papers as the kids worked on them. He couldn't help but look up every few minutes to check on Rachel. Not like he was going to say anything to her until later. He was definitely not going to mention anything in class, but he still felt the need to make sure she was alright.

He tried not to make it obvious. He would look up and scan the room, pretending to be looking for cheaters. But really he just wanted to make sure Rachel was alright. He would glance over each student, lingering a little longer on Rachel, before he looked back at the papers he was correcting.

On a few occasions he caught eyes with students in the class as he scanned the room, and they would give him a confused look before returning to their papers. A couple of times he caught a sneer from Kent, a few times he made awkward eye contact with the girl sitting behind Rachel, as well as a few others in the classroom.

And when he caught Rachel's eyes, that was the weirdest. He had only done it once, unintentionally, but she had looked at him for only a brief second before turning away quickly and going back to her work. He had given her a small smile, but he didn't know if she had seen it with her hurry to look away from him.

Third period finally ended and everyone left the room. Rachel, who usually stayed and talked to Will about Glee club, was one of the first ones out the door.

"That's weird" Kurt said as he passed Will's desk with a shrug. "Something's up with her" He said in a singsong voice. He gave Will a smile and continued toward the door. "I'll see you at glee rehearsal, Mr. Schue" Kurt said as he left the room and walked down the hallway.

"Yea, see you, Kurt" Will replied softly. He wasn't the only one who had noticed. Kurt had noticed that there was something up with Rachel as well.

The rest of the day went by kind of slow but kind of fast at the same time. Will's fourth period class was lively and energetic and it made the class seem fun and shorter than the others that day. And after fourth period was lunch, and Will was looking forward to sitting with Emma.

"Hey Emma" Will said as he plopped down in the seat next to her. He placed his lunch on the table and smiled at his friend.

"Oh hey Will" Emma said with a smile. She was already eating her sandwich, Will couldn't tell what it was, but the crusts were cut off, like always. He smiled at that. Emma took out a bag of grapes and put some in her mouth. She motioned the bag toward Will who politely refused.

"So, how's your day going?" Emma asked after chewing another bite of her sandwich. "How was your weekend?" She asked as she took a sip of her drink.

Will's heart rate sped up and he jerked his head up to look at her much faster than he normally did. He looked to her with eyes that were trying to hide the worry behind them, but a little still leaked out.

Emma had caught onto his weird behavior and gave him a confused smile. She cocked her head slightly before asking, "Is everything alright?"

"Yea, yea" Will said immediately as he nodded quickly. "Everything's fine" He smiled back at her. "My weekend was good" He nodded at her as he stuffed a bite of sandwich in his mouth. "How's yours?"

Emma simply continued to look at Will for a few more seconds with the same confused look, as if she didn't believe him. "Okay" She said as she nodded her head slowly. "Mine was good too. Did you do anything special? Or just hang around?"

"Mostly just hung around my house. Caught up on some papers I needed to correct and stuff like that" Will said quickly. _Great. Now I'm lying to her too._ Will thought to himself as he took another bite of his sandwich.

Emma nodded unsurely at him, as if she still thought something was up with him. "Yea, same here" She said as she analyzed his face with her eyes.

He offered her a small smile and he tried to conceal his worry. She leaned in a little closer to him. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine" He said as he widened his smile. "Really, Emma, I'm fine"

Emma nodded. "Alright, just making sure. You just seem kinda, I don't know, distracted or something. Like something's bothering you" Emma said quietly.

Will refuted her statement with a shake of his head. "I'm just tired. You know, Monday." He smiled at her. "Thanks though"

Emma smiled back at the man she was so madly in love with that she had drawn hearts around his face in her yearbook. Her heart fluttered even as she merely looked at him. She looked away quickly and took a bite of her lunch. "Yea" She said after she finished chewing.

Will liked Emma. Really liked her. And he knew that she liked him as well. It just wasn't the right timing right now. They both knew that. Will had just gotten divorced only a mere few months ago, and Emma had called it off with Ken right around the same time. But they wanted to be together, eventually they did. But right now, they were good with being just friends.

Will and Emma talked throughout their lunch. They laughed and smiled and joked. Will had said something funny and Emma had reached over and placed her hand on top of his on the table. It was a small, brief touch, but they both felt something huge. And then they both pulled away quickly. It was awkward and weird for a little bit but then the bell rang and signaled the end of lunch.

Emma stood up quickly, and Will could tell, a little embarrassed. Her face turned slightly red and her voice was stuttering. "I, ugh, I'll see you later, Will" Emma said with a quick smile as she darted out the room.

"See ya later" Will replied as he too felt a little embarrassed. Well, not embarrassed. Confused is more like it. Confused at what exactly was going on and what it meant. He watched her leave the room and let out another long sigh.

He could tell that Emma had picked up that there was something going on with him and he was glad that she had dropped the subject after he had told her a few times that he was fine. _Rachel's pregnant._ Ran through his mind. He let out another long sigh.

The rest of the day went by fairly quick. Will had a free period that he spent correcting some papers and organizing some things for glee club, and then his last few classes went by pretty fast. He became slightly more anxious as the day went on however, due to the fact that he had told himself he would talk to Rachel after glee rehearsal and he was worrying about what to say.

_I'll just talk to her._ He tried to convince himself as he corrected a Spanish test. _I'll just ask her how the rest of her weekend was._ He put some tests aside and grabbed some that still needed to be corrected. _That's a stupid question. _Will told himself. _Of course her weekend wasn't good. She probably spent the rest of it crying in her room. Worrying about what to tell her dads. Trying to think of a plan. Scarred out of her mind. _Will sighed again and rubbed one hand across his face while the other hand brushed through his hair.

_Maybe I'll just remind her that I'm here if she wants my help for anything._ He thought again. _But I've already told her that and that's not what she wants right now. What she wants is an answer. An answer of what she's going to do, and I can't give her that. _

Will corrected a few more tests and then moved onto some glee stuff. He hadn't even planned anything for the rehearsal that day, he figured he'd just let the kids do what they want. Sing some songs in groups or something, maybe think of perhaps some ideas for their competitions.

_I'll just offer her my help. Tell her that anything she needs I will do my best to help her._ He pulled out some papers from the glee file on his desk and looked at them disappointedly. He couldn't really focus on anything right now.

_I'll tell her that if she wants to then she can stay at my apartment this weekend._ Will thought to himself a little unsurely. He wasn't sure if she'd want to, it was kind of awkward, and he felt kind of weird asking her, but he knew that she probably didn't have anywhere else planned to go to. _Yea. That's what I'll talk to her about._

The rest of the day went by pretty quick and glee rehearsal was going well. As it turned out, the kids were having fun just doing their own songs, singing with one another and dancing around. Everyone was smiling and laughing. Everyone except Rachel.

Sure, she had plastered a fake smile on her face and was trying to dance along with the other kids, but she was quiet, extremely quiet, and very distracted. She was a few keys off in her singing and was no where near as enthusiastic as she normally was. Rehearsal, was in a way, kind of quiet in between songs, for Rachel barely said anything.

"What's wrong with you, Miss _Star_?" Mercedes asked Rachel kindly with a giggle as the kids finished one of their songs. Will eyed the girls carefully from across the room, wondering what Rachel was going to say, but trying to make it look like he wasn't eavesdropping at the same time.

Rachel looked at Mercedes slowly but did not say anything. "Yea, you've been kind of quiet today, are you alright?" Artie wheeled over to Rachel and Mercedes. "Not your usual chipper self" Artie chuckled as he reached a hand out toward Rachel.

She stepped away quickly and immediately felt bad. Mercedes and Artie eyed her suspiciously, and Will watched on from the other side of the room where the other kids were talking about the song they had just done.

"Rachel?" Mercedes looked from Artie to Rachel with questioning eyes. "What's up?" She said a little concerned.

"Nothing" Rachel tried to smile. "I'm fine"

"No your not" Artie said caringly. "What's going on?" He moved a little closer to Rachel.

"I just don't feel that great" Rachel tried to smile again, and it kind of appeared like she was smirking. She nodded up and down. "Really, I think I'm just getting sick or something"

Mercedes and Artie looked to one another again in a way that said they knew that Rachel was lying, but Rachel had walked away from them and joined the rest of the group.

Will looked on as Rachel joined the rest of the group. He caught Artie's eyes, which he imagined, looked a lot like his own. They were both worried, wondering. Will looked away and focused his attention back on the group.

"Alright, guys" He said as he leaned against the piano. "Great rehearsal. Awesome job. Just remember to look over that sheet music I gave you guys and memorize your parts. We'll be working on the chorography next rehearsal" Will motioned toward the door. "The next rehearsal will be in a few days, I'll let you all know when this week."

"Thanks Mr. Schue" A few kids said as they walked toward the door. "See you later, Mr. Schue" A few more said as they too left the room. Everyone except Rachel.

He eyed her carefully as he walked toward her slowly. She didn't seem to notice. She was still standing at the same spot starring at the piano.

"Hey, Rach" Will said comfortingly as he took another step closer. "How are you doing?" He asked, his tone gentle and sweet.

At first she didn't say anything- she didn't even look up at him. Will thought about taking another step closer to her, maybe give the girl a hug, but he didn't want to startle her.

Instead he watched her eyes get bigger and bigger until they were filled with tears. Her lips started quivering and a small little gasp escaped her mouth before she burst into tears. Only then did she look up at him.

"Oh, Rach" Will said apologetically as he took another step closer and reached his arm out onto Rachel's shoulder. "Hey, hey . . .it's okay" He assured her as she stepped into a hug with him. He wrapped one arm around her upper back, the other resting on her head. She cried into his shoulder, wrapping her arms tightly around his chest.

"I just . . .I . . .don't know . . .what to do" She huffed shakily between her tears. She clenched Will tighter.

"It'll be alright, okay" Will said as he rubbed his hand over the back of Rachel's head. "I'll help you figure this out."

"I'm just so overwhelmed" Rachel sputtered as she backed away from Will. "I have to figure out a way to tell my dads, I have to figure out what I'm going to do with the baby, I have to find somewhere to go this weekend" Rachel spoke incredibly fast and Will placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Slow down, slow down" Will spoke softly. He smiled sweetly and began speaking warmly. "Don't worry. I'll help you figure everything out. Just take a breath"

She smiled weakly back at her teacher. "And as for this weekend . . ." Will began slowly, "you can stay at my place."

Rachel looked up at him through teary eyes. "What?" She said quietly. She looked at him in disbelief. "No . . .I, no" She shook her head.

"I completely understand if you're not comfortable, but" Will started but Rachel cut him off.

"No, no. Its not that at all. I just . . . I feel . . .you've done too much already, Mr. Schue. I don't want to be a burden" Rachel spoke slowly as she glanced at her teacher. She knew he'd probably refute her, but she had to tell him how she felt. She didn't want him thinking she wasn't grateful for all that he did for her so far.

"No" Will said adamantly. "Rach, not at all. I'm glad to help, really" He smiled at her kindly. "Don't think that you're a burden, because you're not. Anything you need, I'm going to help you" He smiled at her again, and she smiled back.

"I have an extra bedroom in my apartment" Will started to explain. "You can stay there this weekend."

At first Rachel was going to refuse. _He's just saying I'm not a pain._ She thought to herself. _He doesn't deserve to be dragged into this. _She thought again. _But where else am I going to go? _Rachel nodded her head. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely" Will nodded.

"Thanks so much, Mr. Schue" Rachel said enthusiastically. She felt the need to hug him, and she did. He had no idea how much all of this meant to her. Without her teacher she would have no idea what to do. She was so glad that she could call him a friend.

"It's no problem" Will said as he hugged Rachel back. He thought about not even asking the next question, but he really wanted to convey to her that he was there for her for anything. He wanted to let her know that he knew. Wanted to let her know that she could confide in him. "The three hundred dollars is for a sonogram" Will said in more of a statement than a question. Rachel was still hugging him, and he was hugging her back. But he could feel her deflate.

She nodded into his chest. "How'd you know?" She asked a bit surprised.

"I knew you had to have a reason for making up that whole field trip story, and when you said it was going to cost three hundred dollars . . .I remembered what the doctor had told you at the clinic" Will spoke reassuringly and smiled, even though she couldn't see his face.

Rachel huffed out a sigh that almost sounded like a little giggle. "I should have known . . .Nothing gets past you, Mr. Schue." She smiled and leaned away from him. "My appointment's this weekend" She added in.

"I'll bring you" Will said without hesitation.

"You don't have to do that" Rachel felt bad that Mr. Schue felt compelled to help her out, and her voice expressed that.

Will looked at her with eyes that told her the same thing he had told her before, 'Anything you need, I'm going to help you. You're not a burden.'

Rachel picked up on this and simply nodded her head in thanks. "Thanks, Mr. Schue" She said with tears in her eyes. She leaned in and hugged him again, and he hugged her back.

What neither of them knew was that someone was watching them. Someone was standing in the hallway, watching their every saw the hug. The tears. The contact. Even took a few pictures for proof. Heard the words; _I'm a burden _and _baby_ and _I am going to help you _and _You can stay at my place_ and _sonogram._ Thought all the incorrect, uninformed thoughts. _She's dating Schuester. And he got her pregnant._

_**Thanks for reading guys! Please review and tell me what you think!**_


	12. A Lot Of Thinking And A Growing Smile

_**Please continue reading and reviewing! Thanks! I don't own any products mentioned.**_

It was Friday afternoon. The week had gone by kind of slow, and Rachel was glad that it was the weekend. She needed a break from school. A break form trying to hold in all her emotions. At least on the weekend she wouldn't have to pretend. Wouldn't have to put on a show for a bunch of people.

Glee rehearsal was almost over, and Rachel was becoming antsy. Of course she wasn't nervous about going to Will's apartment, it was just that she still hadn't told her dads, and she was nervous that they might find out that she wasn't on a field trip after all. And then she'd have to tell them . . .and she dreaded that.

"Alright guys" Mr. Schue said as the song ended. The kids laughed and giggled, giving each others high fives for a job well done. "Great job today" He said as he looked around the room. "Have a great weekend, I'll see you Monday"

"Thanks, Mr. Schue" A jumbled mix of voices let out as the kids made there way to the door. "See you Monday, have a good weekend" A few more said as they too scurried along.

"Looks like it's just us" Will said as he turned around to face Rachel who was standing behind him. "You ready to go?"

Rachel smiled at him weakly. "I just have to grab my stuff out of my locker" She nodded her head up and down.

Will nodded as well. "Okay, sounds good. I have to pack some stuff up here myself, so why don't you go get your stuff, and I'll meet you at your locker?" He eyed Rachel questioningly. "Sound good?"

Rachel nodded yes. "Mmmhmmm" She hummed as she started toward the door. She was about half way there when Will spoke again.

"You're okay with this, right?" He asked nonchalantly. "I mean, you feel comfortable? I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do"

Rachel refuted his assertion by shaking her head from side to side. "Not at all." She smiled.

Will smiled as well. "Just wanted to make sure"

Rachel turned and headed toward her locker. She walked down the hallway, and then down another, and then up some stairs. There weren't that many people left at school, after all, it was a Friday, and it was almost five thirty. But she couldn't help but think that someone was watching her. Someone was following her. She shuttered at the thought and turned around quickly to check the hallway behind her. No one. She tried to dismiss the thought and turned back around, continuing her way to her locker.

She finally reached it a few minutes later, but still had the feeling that someone was looking at her. She looked around the hallway again, just to make sure, and then turned her attention back toward her locker. She put a few books into it and grabbed a few more out. Then she picked up a pink duffle bag that she had wedged in there earlier that morning, and slung it over her shoulder. Now she could hear footsteps. She slammed the locker shut and looked up quickly, only to see Will walking toward her from halfway down the hallway.

"Just me" He said as he approached her, the nervous look on her face told him that she had expected it was someone else. She looked around the hallway, glancing behind Will, before looking back at him. "Were you here a few minutes ago?"

Will looked at her confused before cocking his head slightly. "No . . ." He said in a dragged out, confused manner.

She looked quickly away from him and back around the hallway. No one. Again. She let herself relax. "I thought I heard someone else" She explained to him.

Will looked around the hallway. "Doesn't look like there's anyone around to me" He said politely. "Maybe just some football players or something" The locker room was directly beneath Rachel's locker. Rachel nodded "Yea, maybe . . . I'm probably just imagining things" She wasn't. Someone was there. Someone was watching her . . .them. Someone was taking pictures.

Will smiled back at her. "You ready?" He asked motioning toward her bag. "I can take that for you." He reached down and took the bag from Rachel who handed it to him softly. "Thanks" She smiled sat him. _Snap._ Picture.

"No problem" He said as he slung the bag over his own shoulder. They began to walk down the hallway toward the stairs, and that person in hiding followed them. Discreetly walking and hiding behind juts in the wall, inside classroom doorways.

The pair went down the stairs slowly, simply making small talk. The person with the camera took another photograph. _Snap._

When they had reached the door, Will opened it with one arm as he put the other high on Rachel's back, letting her go through first. _Snap._ Another picture. He had caught the girl smiling up at the man, and the man smiling back. He was holding the door open for her, and his hand was on her back. _That's a good one._ The person said to there self quietly as they took another position in order to take some more pictures.

"My car is right over here" Will said motioning toward the teacher parking lot. Rachel nodded her understanding and followed him across the parking lot to a small, blue car.

Will opened the trunk and put Rachel's bag in the back. Rachel opened the car door and sat in the passenger's seat. His car was pretty plain looking on the inside. No pictures. No keychain or trinkets lying around. It was clean and tidy.

Will opened his own door and got in the car. _Snap._ Another picture. This one showed Will climbing in the car, and Rachel could be seen through the passenger side window.

He started the car quickly and pulled out of the parking lot after putting on his seatbelt, and checking to see if Rachel had done the same.

The person with the camera got in a car too, and quickly made their way after the man and the girl.

The music came on in Will's car and he told Rachel that she could switch the station if she wanted to. 'Don't Stop Believing' came on and with a quick giggle from both of them, they started to sing along. And for those few minutes, Rachel didn't think about any of the stress. She was able to relax and enjoy herself for a little bit. But then the song stopped, switching to some commercial, and Rachel felt the overwhelming sense of confusion come over her again.

Will could tell she wanted to say something so he waited and listened. And after a few more seconds, she began. "I've been thinking about what I'm going to do" She started a bit shakily. "I think I'm going to put my baby up for adoption." She said without looking at him. He could tell how badly she wanted to keep her baby, he could see it in her eyes. He also saw how hard it was for her to admit to herself that that was what she was going to do.

Will nodded in support. "That's great, Rach" He said softly as he looked at her, even though she still wasn't looking at him. "Really, it is"

Rachel nodded in agreement reluctantly. "I know" She spoke slowly. "I do. I just . . . its going to be hard. I'm going to carry him or her around for nine months and then I don't even get to see him or her everyday. Someone else does." Will could hear the hurt in her words. The pain her tone was expressing.

"You know . . ." He started, " . . .there is a type of adoption called open adoption." He knew a little about it, not a lot, but he figured he'd start by telling Rachel at least as much as he knew. "You can give your baby to a nice couple who will care for and love him or her, just like he or she deserves . . .but you will still be able to see your baby. You can visit and be apart of his or her life." He said as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

Rachel smiled big at him. "Really?" She was excited and incredibly happy. "Can I really do that?" Her voice was getting higher and higher and she was speaking fast.

"I don't know all the details . . ." Will started to explain, "but, yea. There is a type of adoption that allows you to do that" He told her with a smile of his own.

"That makes me feel so much better" Rachel sighed out happily. "I just really don't want to not be a part of their life, you know?" She hesitated for a second, "I mean, it is my child. And of course its . . .his too . . ." Rachel said referring to her attacker. " . . .but he or she is mine, as well. My baby, you know? I think its only right that I be in their life and I really want to be" She said proudly.

Will smiled at her as well. He was proud of her. She, it seemed to him, was starting to handle the situation better, and he was glad that she seemed genuinely happy for the first time in days. "Yea . . .I think that's great, Rach" He said as he pulled onto his street and into his driveway. "Here we are" He said as he opened his door and popped the trunk to get Rachel's bag out of the back of it. He walked around the car, took out the bag, and walked with Rachel toward the front door.

The person with the camera had pulled over down the street. They zoomed in and focused on Will and Rachel. They took a picture. _Snap._ It was of Will grabbing Rachel's bag out of the car. Another. _Snap._ Will and Rachel walking next to each other as they headed toward the apartment. A third. _Snap._ As Will opened the door and gestured for Rachel to go inside. A fourth. _Snap._ Of the two entering the apartment together. They looked quickly through the pictures they had taken and quite satisfied, drove off down the street.

"Go ahead" Will said as he gestured for Rachel to enter his apartment.

"Thanks" She said as she walked through the doorway and into his front hallway. From what she could tell it was a pretty nice apartment. She could only see the living room and part of the kitchen from where she was, and the stairs, but nonetheless, it looked like a nice place. "Nice place" She said as she stepped a few more steps into the front hallway.

"Thanks" said Will, as he closed the door behind him. "I'll ugh, show you the guest bedroom" Will nodded toward the stairs and motioned for Rachel to follow him. They climbed the stairs and walked past a bathroom on the second floor to the second door. Will opened the door and walked inside, he had barely ever used that room before, only occasionally when Will would have some friends sleep over.

Rachel followed him inside and looked around the room. It was a decent sized room with a double bed in the middle of the back wall. There was a dresser on one of the side walls and the floor was covered in a light blue carpet. It was a nice room.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. It's really nice" She said as she looked at him as he placed her bag on top of the bed. She put her backpack next to it and turned to face her teacher.

"So . . . do you want anything special for dinner?" Will asked. It was almost six o'clock now, and even thought he usually didn't eat dinner until eight or nine at night, he was sure that Rachel probably ate earlier than that.

Rachel shook her head from side to side. "Oh, I don't care" She said softly. "Whatever's fine with me" She smiled at him as she looked around the room that was going to be hers for the next two days. He was a great guy.

"Alright, just wondering . . .I usually just get takeout on Fridays. Too tired form working all week" Will chuckled lightly. "Pizza?" He asked her casually and she nodded. "Sounds good" She said.

"Okay, I'll go call it in" Will said as he made his way toward the door. He had walked out of the room and then quickly returned. "You don't have to just stay in here, you know" Will chuckled as he walked back in the room. "Feel free to do whatever you want. I mean . . .you can stay here if you want, but . . ." Will shrugged and smiled at Rachel who started to walk toward him.

"Oh, I wasn't sure if you had stuff to do or anything . . .I don't want to intrude. Just pretend I'm not here." She smiled at him.

"Nonsense" He said as he motioned for her to follow him down stairs. She did and they entered the kitchen. "I've got to tell you, I'm usually pretty boring" He laughed a little and so did she, "but usually on Fridays I just stay in and watch a movie or something."

"Sounds good to me" Rachel said as Will picked up the phone. He looked up the number for the pizza place and ordered the pizza. "It'll be ready in twenty minutes" Will announced to her as he hung up the phone.

"Cool" She said as she wandered over into his living room. She scanned his movie collection which consisted of all of about five movies. "Nice selection" She said sarcastically as she smiled at him from across the room. "Are these the only movies you own?"

Will smirked. "Yea" He chuckled. "Terri took most of them when she left" His smile started to fade, but he tried not to let his disappointment in his marriage show through. He quickly smirked again. "I usually just get one off On Demand or something" He explained.

"Sorry" Rachel was embarrassed. She didn't mean to bring up the subject of his ex-wife. She knew that Will was still kind of sensitive about his divorce. She knew some of the details, but of course, she didn't know all of them. She felt bad.

Will shrugged, "It's all right" He plopped down on his couch and closed his eyes for a second as he ran his hands over his face.

"What happened?" Rachel said it before she could think to stop herself, and as soon as she said it, she wanted to punch herself in the face for bringing it up.

"With Terri?" Will asked as he opened his eyes. Rachel nodded and Will shrugged. "She lied" He said casually. "Of course there had been a lot of other things . . . for the past few years we had been growing apart, I mean we'd been together since high school" He smirked at that and laughed before continuing. "I guess we just grew apart."

Rachel sat down a few feet away from him. She nodded and asked another question. "Lied about what?" She wanted to kick herself again, she had to think before she started to speak.

Will looked at the girl a little bit surprised before realizing that he had never told his students about what Terri had done. They had never even known that his wife was ever 'pregnant' at all. He had only told some of his colleagues. Definitely Emma. He sighed out. "A lot of things" He nodded. "Over the years they just built up, and when she lied about the baby, that was it" He said quickly.

"Baby?" Rachel asked surprised. She shifted in her position and eyed her teacher carefully.

Will nodded. "Yea" He sighed out. "Terri told me she was pregnant" There was something about his voice that told her he was trying not to get angry.

Rachel didn't know what the next question to ask was. For a second she was afraid that maybe they had lost the baby. Maybe Terri had a miscarriage or something. But she realized that Will wouldn't leave his wife for that. Then she thought about what he had said about the lying. She thought she knew what he meant.

"But she wasn't?" Rachel asked inquisitively.

"No" Will said curtly. "She hid it from me for almost five months" He laughed sarcastically at himself. "I should have figured it out."

"What, no!" Rachel said bewildered by his attitude and a little angry at what Will's wife had done. "How could you have known? If the bitch didn't want you to know, then she was going to keep it that way." She covered her mouth at the use of the swear. "Sorry" She muttered quickly.

Will looked at Rachel in surprise. He had never heard her use a swear before and it sounded odd coming from her. But soon he began to smile. "It's alright" He chuckled. "We're not in school"

Rachel began to giggle too, and then she continued asking questions. "Is that why you guys got divorced?" Rachel asked a little hesitantly. She didn't want to go too far, but she really wanted to know.

Will nodded. "That was a big part of it" He said softly. Rachel looked at him with eyes of apology and they sat there for a few seconds in silence before she spoke again.

"Do you want kids?" She said softly and slowly. She turned to look at him and shifted her position on the couch again. As she thought about in her mind, she realized how great a dad Will would be. She huffed out silently.

Will was taken aback by the question a little. He didn't answer it right away, instead he looked to Rachel, and then around the room, and then back to her. "Yea" He said after a few seconds. He found it kind of awkward to be having this conversation with a student, but after all, Rachel was in glee club, and Will had become close to all the glee club kids over the past year. "I do" He said with a nod. He looked at Rachel not knowing what to expect her expression to be.

"You'll be a great dad, someday" Rachel told him proudly. She smiled at him broadly and he smiled back. "Thanks" He said, "if that day ever comes" He said quietly. He tried to smile, but it didn't really work. Rachel could see the pain that Terri had caused him. She made him think that he was going to be a dad, bur after all those months, the baby he thought was growing inside her- their baby- his baby, was not. It was Quinn's. And it was Puck's. He sighed out and Rachel tried to change the subject.

"I've always wanted kids too" She said quickly. She looked down at her stomach and then back at her teacher. "Granted . . .not this young" She said sadly. She tried to smile at him and it mimicked his attempt from a few minutes ago.

"When the time comes" Will started with a glance to Rachel, "you will be great" He told her as he stood up off the couch. "I've got to go get the pizza" He said walking toward the door. "You're welcome to come or stay here if you want. You can watch T.V or something." Will told her politely.

Rachel stood up and followed Will toward the hallway "If you don't mind, I think I'll just go with you. I don't really want to be alone." She added the last part a little quieter than the rest.

"Sure thing" Will said as he opened the door and grabbed his car keys. The two walked out toward his car and got inside. Will started it and they drove to the pizza place about five or so minutes away from Will's house. "It'll only take like five minutes to get there" Will told her as he backed down the driveway.

"Alright" Rachel nodded as she leaned forward to turn up the radio. She did and they listened to some song neither of them had ever heard of before. "So . . ." Rachel started a little unsure. "You and Ms. Pillsbury?" She asked excitedly. She caught the surprised look in Will's eyes. "Are you guys together?"

"Ughhhh" Will started as he turned down some street and then another. "Well . . . Rachel," He thought this was completely inappropriate for a teacher and student to talk about, but then again, he had just told her all about Terri. And after all, he had brought her to her doctor's appointments. Their friendship was definitely evolving. "No" He said a bit disappointedly.

"It's clear that she's madly in love with you" Rachel said with a smile. "She has been for a few years now, Mr. Schue. And I know you like her back" She said in a singsong voice. Will was glad the Rachel was actually happy, and because she was, he did not refute her or change the subject. "Well . . ." He started, "its complicated" He told her as he turned down another street.

Rachel giggled. "Typical adult excuse" She glanced at him and he glanced back. He smiled. "It's just not good timing right now" He told her and she nodded.

"Yea, I guess that's true" Rachel said. "And why was Ms. Pillsbury ever dating Mr. Tenaka?" Rachel started to laugh. "Now that's weird"

Will couldn't help but chuckle at his as well. "Yea, I guess so" He said as he looked over at Rachel.

Will pulled into the parking lot of the pizza place. He left the keys in the ignition and got out of the car. "I'll be right back" He told her. But she was already out of the car. "I'll just go with you" She said as she followed Will into the building. She really doesn't want to be alone. Will thought to himself.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The lady at the front of the counter asked Will as he approached her.

"Hi, ugh, pick up for Will" He said as he came closer to the lady.

She seemed to linger on Rachel for a few seconds before giving Will somewhat of a confused look. "Hold on" She said after a few seconds, "it'll be right out" She said as she went into the kitchen to retrieve the pizza.

Will knew exactly what the woman was thinking. He was sure that a lot of people were. She thought they were dating, and the thought grossed him out. He almost felt compelled to tell her that they weren't when she came back, but he really didn't care what she thought about him.

"Here's your pizza" She said as she handed it to Will. "That'll be $9.99"

Will handed her a ten and she handed him back a penny, which he dropped into the tips jar. "Have a nice night" He said as he turned with Rachel to walk out the door.

"Yea you too" The lady said as she gave him another confused, almost disgusted look.

_That's two people that assumed Rachel and I were together._ Will thought to himself_. That grumpy lady at the clinic and now this lady. _Will thought over in his head._ What do they think I am, some perv? How old do they think she is anyways? She's only sixteen!_ He thought as he opened the door to his blue car and got inside.

Rachel got in too and then Will slowly pulled out of the parking lot and headed back toward his house. "She was kinda weird" Rachel spoke out as Will pulled out onto the street.

"Yea" Will agreed. He wondered if she thought what he thought about what the lady was thinking the two of them.

The two remained quiet for a few seconds until some song came on the radio and they started to sing along. They were almost back to Will's house when it had ended and Rachel said slowly, "My appointment is at ten tomorrow morning" She told him. She had to tell him.

Will looked over at her and nodded his head. "At the same clinic we went to before?" He asked as he pulled down his street.

Rachel nodded. "Yea" She said slowly.

"Okay" Will said. "We should probably leave around nine then" He said as he pulled into the driveway. "It takes about forty five minutes to get there"

"Alright" Rachel said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

Will opened his car door and Rachel got out as well. He carried the pizza into the house and put it down on the kitchen counter. "I'm just going to go change into some sweats or something" He told her as he motioned toward his bedroom. "But feel free to take the pizza into the living room and pick out a movie" He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Maybe I'll go change into my pajamas too" Rachel said as she started toward the guest bedroom .

"Okay, I'll meet you in the living room" Will said as he headed off toward his room. Rachel nodded and made her way to the guest room. A few minutes later they had both changed and were sitting in the living room eating pizza and drinking soda. Will thought it would be inappropriate for him to drink a beer while Rachel was there. He knew she wouldn't try to drink one, but he felt weird anyway.

"So, you see anything good?" Will said as he flipped through the movie selection on the TV. He scrolled down a few pages and looked at some movie titles he had no idea what they were.

"Not yet" Rachel said as she took a sip of her soda.

"Yea, me neither" Will replied.

Will flipped though a couple more screens of movie titles before Rachel blurted out, "Ooo! That one!" She said excitedly as she pointed to the screen.

Will looked to her finger to the TV and tried to decipher which one she meant. "Which one?" He asked as he turned toward her.

"That one" Rachel said as she pointed harder toward the TV, She said quickly. "I've heard its really funny" She added as she took a sip of her drink.

"Okay" Will nodded as he clicked on the movie, "Sure"

"I mean . . .only if you want to watch it" Rachel added slightly embarrassed by her demanding conduct. "We can watch something else" She told him.

"No, no. That's fine" Will assured her. "I didn't see any other movies that looked good, and if you say its supposed to be good, then why not?" He said as he clicked the purchase button on the TV screen.

"What's it about?" Will asked as he took a sip of his soda. He swallowed, took a bite of pizza, and then looked to Rachel as he chewed.

"It's about some lady whose single . . .and she really wants a kid, but she's not married." Rachel explained quickly, "So . . . she gets invitro fertilization . . .and then she meets her dream guy . . ." Rachel said dauntingly. Almost as if she were telling a scary story. "So then they go out, and she finds out she's pregnant, but she really likes him and doesn't want to break up with him . . .so its about them together" Rachel finished excitedly just as the movie started to come on.

"Oh" Will chuckled at Rachel's fast paced, almost blurred story telling. "Sounds good" He said as he got up off the couch and turned off the lights. He came back and sat down and the two of them watched the movie.

Rachel and Will laughed and talked as they watched the movie, making occasionally comments and telling little stories. The movie had been on for about an hour when Will looked over toward Rachel to comment on a scene, and she was sleeping. He smiled at her and then almost laughed to himself when he realized he had been in the middle of a story and he was talking to Rachel who was sleeping. He turned back to the TV and watched the rest of the movie.

It was pretty good for the most part. Funny, too. It had a unique story line and the way it was played out made it even better. The guy had stayed with the girl. Even though the baby wasn't his, he stayed with the girl. He wanted to the love the girl and the baby as if it was his own, and he vowed to care for it as such.

That really made him think. Think. Think. Think. He smiled at the idea forming in his head. His heart was warming. His mind was racing. His smile got bigger.

He looked over at the girl beside him on the couch. She was sprawled out, a blanket wrapped around her. She was so calm. All her problems were cleared from her mind for at least a few hours now. She didn't have to worry about them.

Will got up off the couch and looked to the clock. It was only about ten, but he figured Rachel must have been exhausted. She had been dealing with a lot all week. He walked over to Rachel slowly and picked her up off the couch. He carried her up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. She didn't even stir.

After he had pulled the blankets up over her and closed the door, he went back down the stairs and into his room. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and went onto his lap top. He had a lot of thinking to do. And a lot of research. His smile got even bigger.


	13. I Like It

_**Thanks for reading! Please review, thanks to all of you that did! I'm not trying to be pushy, but I don't know if you guys like it or not. Just trying to get a feel for if I should continue the story much longer. If you guys want me to then I definitely will! Alrighty, please let me know. Thanks!**_

"Rachel?" The blonde haired, friendly nurse that Rachel had had the previous visit was calling her into the hallway. Will and Rachel arrived at the clinic about 15 minutes earlier, just sitting in the waiting room making small talk and watching the TV in the corner.

Rachel stood up from her seat quickly and walked over toward the door where the nurse was standing. She looked back at Will when she realized he hadn't followed her. "Can you come? Please?" She said weakly and a bit shaky. Will looked to the nurse to make sure that it would be alright, but before she nodded, he stood up as well and followed them into the hallway. The nurse smiled.

The nurse, Jenna, had been a little surprised when she had come out into the waiting room to retrieve Rachel and saw her teacher with her again. But she smiled, thinking that her thoughts about how he was such a great guy were right. She opened the door to the exam room, walked inside after Will and Rachel, and sat down in a chair across the table.

"So how are you doing?" Jenna asked Rachel as she placed her clipboard on her lap, ready to take notes.

Rachel shrugged. "Pretty good" She nodded, but she was obviously a little hesitant. The whole thing was still a little much for her.

"Good" Jenna smiled back at her warmly. She could tell the girl was still a little uneasy, but she was glad that she seemed better with the whole idea.

"And you, sir" Jenna said with a smile, "I was a little surprised to see you here, again" She told Will. She didn't mean anything bad by it; she was merely just stating the obvious.

Will shrugged a little awkwardly. "Yea . . .I . . .ugh" He couldn't really think of how to explain.

"I didn't tell my dads" Rachel spurted out. "I was going to . . .I almost did . . .but I didn't" She finished a little sad. She looked at Will but then quickly looked away.

"That can be hard" Jenna said comfortingly, the girl's tone made her feel like crying. "Just tell them when you think the time is right." She nodded encouragingly, and Rachel tried to smirk. She didn't know when the time would ever seem right to tell them.

"So" Jenna started as she picked up her pen, "Have you had any dizziness, throwing up, or cramping yet?" She asked politely.

Rachel shook her head no. "Not yet"

"Not unusual" Jenna assured her, "you are still not that far along"

Rachel nodded and crossed her arms in front of her. Will could tell she was feeling uncomfortable. He was going to ask her if she wanted him to leave, but he realized that she probably wasn't uncomfortable with him being in the room, but simply by just having to go to the clinic in general.

"Alright, so we won't be able to tell the sex of your baby for at least another couple of weeks, but would you like to see him or her?" Jenna asked excitedly. She started to stand reaching for the sonogram equipment.

Rachel smiled for the first time since they got to the clinic. "Yea" She said quickly. Will smiled too.

Jenna nodded. "Okay, I'm just going to need you to pull your shirt up over your stomach" She picked up the sonogram equipment and reached for the gel.

Will flushed. He felt very uncomfortable. Rachel was going to pick her shirt up. He knew he shouldn't have been in the room. He wanted to leave but he didn't want Rachel to be upset. He wondered if she was feeling as awkward as he was.

Jenna caught a glimpse of Will's red face and then looked to Rachel as if just realizing the awkwardness of the situation. Rachel looked to Jenna and then to Will.

"Maybe it would be better if Mr. Schuester stepped outside for a second?" Jenna tried. She glanced back at Will who was looking at his shoes.

Rachel shook her head. "No, really, its okay" She nodded. "Unless . . ." She looked to Will, recognizing how uncomfortable he was. "Unless you want to-"

Will cut her off. "No" He looked up at her with a smile. "If you want me to stay then I'll stay, I just want to make sure that's what you want."

The nurse smiled at Will's chivalry, and so did Rachel. "Thanks Mr. Schue"

Jenna squirted some gel onto Rachel's bare stomach, and at first Will looked away. Even if Rachel was okay with it, he was still a little embarrassed at being in the room.

"Hear that?" Jenna said after a few moments. "That's your baby's heart beat"

Rachel sighed out happily, her smile getting bigger. She was starring at the screen beside her, watching her baby's heart move. She heard the soft thumping and couldn't help but smile even more. Will looked up. He too smiled at the image of the baby.

"Wow" Will said under his breath. Rachel didn't hear him, and neither did Jenna, he may not have even known that he said it.

"That's amazing" Rachel said after a few seconds. "Just, wow" She continued to look at the screen for a few minutes.

"I can print you a picture if you'd like" Jenna said excitedly. Rachel nodded. Will was still looking at the screen. He was bewildered. It was amazing. The little tiny baby. Growing and living, and moving. He sighed out happily. Jenna caught his expression and smiled.

"I'd love a picture, thanks" Rachel said as she looked back at the screen. She reached for her stomach, touched it, and looked at it. She smiled even bigger.

"I'll be right back" Jenna said as she left the room to retrieve the picture. She left the screen on and both Will and Rachel were starring at it.

"Incredible, isn't it?" Rachel said after a few seconds. Will wasn't sure if she was talking to him or just out loud. He nodded nonetheless, "Sure is" He said warmly. She turned and smiled at him and for the first time Will could see that Rachel was happy. He smiled at that.

A few minutes later Jenna had come back with the picture. She walked into the room, and sat down in the seat that she had sat in before. She handed Rachel the image, and deciding to leave the screen on, started talking again. "So have you been thinking about any options? Adoption maybe?" She started a little unsurely. She didn't want Rachel to feel pressured into one option of another, but she also wanted her to have a plan.

Rachel's smile faded a little bit, but she tried not to let it show. Will noticed and sighed out apologetically. "Yea" She nodded. "I think I'm going to put out him or her up for adoption."

"That's great!" Jenna smiled at her. "We can talk a little bit now, and I can set you up with a great adoption agency" Jenna handed Rachel a piece of paper from the clipboard that detailed the process of adoption. It had the phone number and information for an adoption agency not too far away from where they lived.

"Alright, here's the information. I'll call later on today and try to get you an appointment. Sometimes it helps if there's a referral." Jenna nodded and shrugged.

"Umm . . ." Rachel started looking at the paper, " . . .could . . ..is it possible . . .to have an open adoption?" Rachel asked a little weakly.

Will's heart rate sped up and Jenna nodded. "Of course, you can do that" Jenna smiled big. "I'll let them know when I call."

A few minutes later Will and Rachel had left the clinic. Jenna told them that she'd contact Rachel with an appointment time, and Rachel had set up another appointment for a few weeks later. By this time she would be at least ten weeks along, and she'd be able to find out the sex of her baby.

Will and Rachel walked out to his car. _Snap._ The person with the camera was back. They had made sure to get the sign in the picture as well. _Women's Clinic._ The person smiled to themselves. This was getting better.

Will opened the door for Rachel and smiling at him, she climbed in. _Snap._ Another picture.

They drove a few minutes away from the clinic, back toward Will's house, and stopped at a small little diner for breakfast, where the person with the camera stopped as well. They talked as they walked in. _Snap._ Another picture.

"Two?" The hostess greeted them as they walked in. Will nodded. "Yes"

"Okay" The lady started moving toward some tables. "Right over here" The hostess told them and they sat at a small little table in the corner of the restaurant. "Thanks" Will said as the lady moved away from him, giving him a look that resembled the one the lady at the pizza place had given him. He sighed and picked up the menu.

"That was kind of rude" Rachel said a little annoyed as she watched the lady return to the front of the restaurant. Will shook his head to refute her. "It's alright"

They ordered a few minutes later, and as they ate, they talked. _Snap. _Another picture.

"So that was nice of her" Rachel started slowly as she bit a piece of toast. Will thought he knew what she was talking about but let her continue before saying anything. "Calling the adoption agency for me" She added a few seconds later. She was pushing some food around on her plate, and Will could tell that she didn't want to look at him.

"Yea" Will nodded. "She seems really nice. Calling them for you. Setting you up there"

He bit a piece of his own toast. He wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to say. He knew Rachel did not want to put her baby up for adoption. What was he supposed to do? Pretend to be all happy and glad for her?

They finished their breakfast quickly, talking a little bit more about the appointment and whatnot. They walked out to the car and Will though he saw a flash. _Snap._ The person put the camera down quickly. Had he just seen them?

Will looked quickly at where he though he saw the source of the flash. Nothing but cars. He shrugged it off and continued walking to his car. The person with the camera decided that it was enough for one day, and shortly before Will and Rachel left, pulled out of the parking lot themselves.

The ride back to Will's apartment was pretty quick and quiet. Rachel had fallen asleep, and Will imagined that she probably hadn't got much sleep last night. She had fallen asleep kind of early and was probably waking up all night.

When he pulled into the driveway he unbuckled his seatbelt and walked around to Rachel's side of the car. He opened her door and shook her gently; he didn't want to startle her. She awoke quickly. "Ughh!" She screeched nervously and Will could see the terror in her eyes.

"It's just me! It's just me!" Will said quickly. He felt bad and swallowed hard. Rachel blinked. "Sorry" He added afterward.

Rachel looked around. "Back already?" She asked as she stepped out of the car. Will nodded. "Yea, you fell asleep about half an hour ago"

The two walked into his apartment and Rachel headed for the stairs. "I think I'm . . ." She yawned, ". . .going to go take a nap if that's alright"

"Yea, absolutely" Will nodded. "Do you need anything?"

"Ummm . . . I'll probably take a shower when I wake up, so ummm . . . where do you keep your towels?" Rachel asked as she yawned again.

"Right in the linen closest . . . it's right inside the bathroom" He told her and she nodded. "Alright, well I'm going to go to sleep . . . I'm so tired" Rachel smiled a little and so did Will. He nodded and turned to go to the living room.

He grabbed his laptop out of his room where he had fallen asleep with it the night before. He picked up the pen and notebook he had next to it and went out into the living room. Sitting on his couch he opened up his laptop and clicked on the website he had visited the previous night. He remembered what Jenna had said about the agency she was going to call, and he was surprised to find out that the one he was looking at and the one she mentioned were one and the same. He smiled.

He browsed the sight for a little and wrote some information down. What he would need to do. Who he would need to contact. What paper work he would need to fill out. When he should do all of this.

He read down through some more information and drooped at the fact that most open adoptions were arranged so that the baby would be given to a couple or sometimes single women.

He thought about how this may not work. _I'm single. And I'm a guy. Great._ But he continued reading and smiled at the statement that assured that the biological parents giving their child up for adoption had full say over who the baby went to. _So maybe it will be possible. I'll just have to convince her . . ._ His thought trailed as he heard the shower turn on upstairs. He glanced at the computer clock. It had been almost two hours. He didn't even realize how long he had been on the site. He figured he'd have a few more minutes before Rachel came down the stairs. For some reason, he just didn't want to tell her yet. So he continued reading and writing down information he should know. Just as he was shutting his laptop his house phone rang. He went over to it and picked it up, the caller id reading _Women's Clinic._

"Hello?" He said quickly. For a second he thought that something was wrong with Rachel, but they had been there earlier that day and they would have said something then. His heart rate restoring back to normal, he listened to the person on the other line.

"Hi, Will Schuester?" The female voice said, Will could tell it was Jenna.

"That's me" He told her as he cleared his throat.

"Oh good" Jenna said excitedly. "Okay, I tried Rachel's cell phone but she wasn't answering so I figured I'd call you. She left your number in case of an emergency, I hope this is okay" She said.

"Yea its fine, what can I do for you?" He asked a little unsure of why she was calling. Then he thought about how she said she would call with an appointment time, and was a little surprised at how quick she had gotten back to them.

"Well, I called the adoption agency for Rachel, and they've got an appointment open tomorrow if she'd like it" Jenna said happily.

"Oh, wow . . . great" Will said with a smile of his own. "Thank you so much"

"No problem" Jenna said, "I just want to help"

"Yea . . .I know how you feel" Will said a little disappointedly. He still felt as if he could be doing something more for Rachel. He felt like he was letting her down.

"Will . . ." Jenna started in a tone that completely refuted his. "You are doing an amazing job. She's lucky to have someone like you that she can count on" Jenna assured him.

"Thanks" Will said, still not completely reassured. "That means a lot."

"No problem. Just call me and let me know how the appointment goes" Jenna asked in a friendly, yet demanding tone.

Will chuckled. "I will thanks again"

And with that they hung up. Rachel was out of the shower by now and was now walking toward Will in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She looked at him a little confused.

Will motioned toward the phone with his hand. "That was Jenna"

Rachel perked up. "There's an appointment open tomorrow at the adoption agency . . . if you want it"

Rachel nodded a few times. "Yes, yea" She walked closer to him. "I do"

Will nodded as well. "Okay then, it's at noon tomorrow. That'll give us enough time to go there, and get back in time from the field trip we're supposed to be on. You'll be home by six at the latest. The adoption agency is about a two hour drive from here."

Rachel frowned and seemed to become worried at the mention of going home. She looked at the ground, and Will's face became concerned as well. "I'm going to have to tell them" She muttered softly. A single tear slid out of her eye and Will moved toward her, giving her a rub on the shoulder. She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a hug. He hugged her back.

"It'll be alright" Will said as he hugged her. "You just have to say it. Once you say it, its out there. They'll understand." He told her. "They love you. You know that. They'll be there for you." She hugged him tighter and he reciprocated.

"I know . . .I know" Rachel tried to speak but her face was pressed tightly against Will's chest. "I just, it's so hard"

"I know it is" Will assured her. "But you'll be okay. You will be"

"Thanks, Mr. Schue" Rachel nodded as she pulled away from him. "I couldn't have done this without your help"

"It's no problem" Will smiled. "I wanted to."

For the rest of the day Will and Rachel just stayed in and watched movies and whatnot. They had a marathon of some different shows and talked for a while. She was so glad that she knew someone like this that she could hang out with, without it being so awkward. She was glad that he had invited her to stay at his place.

"Next one?" Rachel said as the credits for the movie they had just been watching came on. They had decided to watch all of the five movies that Will owned, and they were down to the last one. "Absolutely" Will smiled as Rachel got up to get the movie from the shelf and Will grabbed their. "More soda?" He asked her as he walked into the kitchen. "Sure" She said as she reached for the box.

She picked up the movie and underneath it saw a book. She picked it up. It was a baby name book. "What's this?" She said as she brought it back to the couch with her, forgetting about the movie.

"What?" Will asked from the kitchen, unable to see what she was holding.

"This" Rachel said as he came back into the room with the drinks. "This baby name book"

Will looked at it and he stopped. It still hurt him sometimes to think about the baby he thought he was once going to have. It had been so real, yet it was all made up.

"Terri must have left that here" He said as he placed the drinks down on the table. There were sticky notes sticking out. Names they had picked.

Rachel opened it up. "Lets look at it!" She said excitedly. "After all, maybe I'll get to name this little guy or girl" She said with a smile.

Will sat next to her on the couch, and Rachel opened up to one of the sticky notes "Linda?" Rachel said disgustedly. Will smiled as he shook his head. "That one was Terri's" He explained. "I know" He said as Rachel flipped the page giving him a gross look. "Its not the best name"

"Anthony?" Rachel said disappointed again as she flipped to another sticky note. "First of all, I thought it was supposed to be a girl?" She said a little confused.

"This was before we knew that" Will explained. "Second of all, that's not a great name" She said with a smirk. "Terri's as well?" She asked.

"Yea" Will said with a smile.

Rachel rattled off some other not so pleasant names as she flipped through sticky after sticky. She laughed at a few of them. "Bertha?" She giggled. "Please tell me that was Terri as well?"

Will started to chuckled just as much as Rachel was. "Yea"

Rachel continued to read off some names. All in a tone of disgust or humor. Then she got to that she said with an entirely different kind of tone. "Tyler"

Her voice didn't sound disgusted or full of humor at all. Instead, she sounded like she actually liked the name. She smiled. "Tyler" She repeated again.

"That one was mine" Will said slowly. He wasn't sure if he was going to be belittled or

made fun of for the choice of name.

Rachel looked at him and repeated the name a few more times. "I like it" She said happily. "I really like that".

Will was relieved. "Yea" He said. "I don't know why, but it really stuck with me. But then we found out we were having a girl . . .or were supposed to"

Rachel said the name again. "Tyler" She looked to Will who was almost as happy as she was. "Tyler"

_**Please let me know what you think! **___


	14. Some Angry Thoughts

_**Please continue to review! Thanks! This chapter is going to be a little bit different, I'm trying something a little new. Let me know how you like it, sorry it's so short!**_

The person with the camera decided to lay low for at least a day or so. After all, they had almost been seen by Schuester, and if they were seen, it would all be over. Will Schuester would not be exposed as the creep that he was, he wouldn't lose his job, he would be able to continue living normally. The plan would be ruined.

_No._ They thought to themselves. _It's not worth being seen. I'll go out tomorrow, take some more pictures. Make sure that I get a lot before I bring them forward._ The person smiled at the idea of finally exposing Will Schuester. Getting him fired. Making sure he was in jail, out of town, away.

The person picked up the camera and flipped through the pictures they had already taken. There was a really good one of Will opening the door for Rachel at the women's clinic. There was another one of the two of them smiling at each other leaving school a few days earlier. Another of them entering Schuester's house. The person smiled. _His reputation will be destroyed. He'll __**have**__ to leave. He'll be put in jail._

_I hate the guy, but I never thought he'd knock up a sixteen year old student._ The person thought to themselves. _It just gets better. I've finally got something on him. He's finally going to be ruined. Just what he deserves._

_I did hear them say something about an adoption agency not to far from here. Maybe I'll check it out. Of course, I don't know when they'll be there, but I'll just have to stake out his house._ The person nodded. _Yea. That's what I'll do. But not today. I was already almost caught. _

_But what a coward?_ The person told themselves. _He gets a kid pregnant and makes her give it away? Can't take care of it himself? What an ass._ The person thought. _He's probably ashamed. Probably trying to protect his __**wonderful**__ reputation. _The person was getting angry.

_Of course all the students __**love**__ him._ The person thought bitterly. _Mr. Schuester._ _The greatest teacher in the school. I wonder how great they'll think he is when they figure out that he got a friend of theirs pregnant. _The person chuckled. _Won't seem like such a great guy after that._

The person put the camera down and thought some more to themselves. _I want to get at least a couple more good shots of them together. And plus I have that information that I overheard them talking about. I will be a great witness. _The person smirked._ I'll just tell them exactly what I heard. Say I heard them talking about a baby and a pregnancy and a sonogram. _The person laughed._ How Schuester offered to help. How she was going to stay at his place. How they hugged. That's good. I'll definitely mention that. But I have to wait._ The person told themselves. _I want to make sure this thing is solid. I don't want him slipping out of it. No. Not this time._

_The waiting will be worth it when he's finally arrested. Sure, I could go to the cops now . . . _the person suggested to themselves, a little tempted to take the offer. _No._ They thought again. _I have to wait until I have some more on him. _

The person smiled at the idea of seeing Will taken away in handcuffs. Being arrested. Being put in jail. Having his life being ruined. _They all love him. Students. Staff. Community . . ._ The person chuckled. _This is going to be fun._

_**Thanks for reading! Please review, let me know who you guys think it is! **___


	15. Adoption Agency

Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue to read and review! Sorry its been a while since I've updated, but please review!

By the time Rachel and Will had been driving for about an hour, heading to the adoption agency, Rachel had already fallen asleep. Will drove simply listening to the radio and thinking to himself.

_What should I say? Should I tell her before we get there? Should I ever tell her at all? Should I talk to the adoption agent about it? What will I do then? Fill out paper work? Bring home her baby? Raise a child?_ He thought to himself in doubt.

_How am I going to do that? I don't know how to care of a baby? And I'm single. I can't just adopt a kid and leave it at home while I go to work. But how will I raise it? How will I know what to tell him or her? How will I know what to do? Say? Act?_ He sighed out a little.

_Does she even want me to adopt her baby? Does she want a single man, who knows nothing about children to raise her baby? Does she even trust me to do that? Will she feel obligated to say yes, if I ask her about it? Will she feel like she has to allow me to raise her child? Does she even want to be connected to me in that way? Her child._

Will continued driving for about another hour or so until they got to the agency. He pulled into the parking lot and parked close to the door. He unbuckled his seatbelt and contemplated how he should wake Rachel up. He sighed a little as he recounted how full of fear she was the last time he woke her up.

Luckily Rachel began stirring and Will simply called out her name, "Rachel" He said softly. "We're at the adoption agency!"

Rachel Berry sat up in her seat and looked at Will. "Oh, okay" Rachel said slightly nervously. Will could tell that she was anxious about talking to the people at the agency and Will didn't really blame her.

After getting out of the car they walked to the door and Will help it open for Rachel. Click. The mysterious person took a picture.

"Hello, you must be Rachel?" A woman asked and Will nodded. "We're glad that you've made an appointment with us!"

Rachel almost cringed at how perky the woman was but she smiled anyway. "Thanks" To her at least this wasn't exactly happy. Will swallowed hard.

"You can just have a seat" The woman said and they did.

After a few minutes of waiting for the agent, a woman came out. Will was watching Rachel look at the photos on the walls of babies with their parents and he saw her sigh.

"Hello" The woman said. "I'm Jenny"

Will was a little startled and so was Rachel because she jumped a little. Jenny smiled. "Would you like to follow me into my room?"

Nodding, Rachel and Will got up and followed Jenny into her office. Inside there were more pictures of babies with their parents and Rachel sighed again.

"So I know you must be dealing with a tough, well, this must be hard for you" Jenny said as she sat down at a chair next to Rachel and Will.

"Yea" nodded Rachel. Rachel wasn't sure if she was going to be able to not cry during her meeting with this woman but she was going to try.

"Cases like yours are not unique so I don't want you to feel like you are alone." Jenny said. "And this is your teacher right?" Jenny asked.

Rachel looked to Will and Will nodded. "Yes, Will Schuester" Will extended his hand toward Jenny and she shook it.

"You see, your lucky to have people like Mr. Schuester, it makes it so much easier." Jenny said. Will smiled shyly and Rachel nodded. "I know, Mr. Schue's great"

Will smiled and the agent Jenny did too. "Well, if you want to sit we can talk"

Will and Rachel Berry sat down in the comfortable chairs in front of the woman's desk and waited for her to start telling them things. Will could tell Rachel was nervous and he was kinda nervous himself. Will swallowed hard.

"So I heard you are looking into adoption?" Jenny asked.

Rachel nodded and looked to Will who knew that she was too nervous to talk. "Yea, she's looking into adoption"

"And you would like an open adoption right?" Jenny asked.

Rachel nodded and Will said "Yea, she wants an open adoption"

"We can do that for you" Jenny smiled. "Do you have any ideas about who you would like the baby to go to?"

Will could feel his stomach turn. _Me. I want to adopt the baby._ Will looked to Rachel and Rachel shook her head. "No, I don't."

Will sighed a little. _I should tell her._

"That's fine, we can find you a nice couple but of course you will have the final decision" Jenny said quickly.

Will sighed. _A couple. A couple! _

"How far along are you?" Jenny asked.

Will looked to Rachel who shrugged. "Nine weeks"

"Okay, and would you like to meet the parents before hand, get them involved all the way through and after ward?"

"I-ugh-"

"That's okay" Jenny said. "You can have some time to think about it. Have you given any consideration into what kind of couple you would like to give your baby up?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

Jenny shrugged. "Well do you have a preference to what kind of couple? A man and a woman, a gay couple, lesbians, singles"

Will looked quickly at Jenny. Jenny just said single.

"Single?" Rachel asked. Will smiled.

"A single woman who wants a child, or even a single man. It's rarer but-"

"I don't care what kind as long as they- well…. as long as they're"

"I get, you want them to be a good fit" Jenny said.

"Yea" Rachel said.

"I can arrange some meetings with you then" Jenny said.

"Okay" Rachel nodded. Her voice was quiet and her eyes were starting to tear. Will looked at her and gave her an encouraging smile. Jenny had said single, and Rachel hadn't turned it down. Will smiled at the thought. _But how should I tell her?_

"I know this may be a difficult question, but have you told your parents yet?" Jenny asked.

Will saw Rachel cringe and he held in a sigh. He felt bad for her, and he guessed by the look on his face the woman understood that she didn't.

"That's okay" Jenny said quickly. "Whenever you're ready is fine. But because you are a minor, we will need their consent as well."

Rachel sighed. "I just-" Will looked at her. "I just don't know what to say" Rachel said quietly.

"I know. But just tell them the truth. They'll understand" Jenny said.

Rachel nodded but Will could tell that she was still nervous.

"When would I be able to meet the people adopting my baby?" Rachel asked quickly, and Will guessed it was to change the subject.

"Well, I'll start going through some files today, so probably in about a week or so" Jenny said. "Is that alright with you?"

Rachel nodded. "Yea, that's fine."

"And by that time, a doctor can give you a sonogram and tell the sex of your baby, if you want to know." Jenny said.

Rachel perked up and Will smiled. "In a week?" Rachel asked.

"Yea" Jenny said.

"Wow, that's . . . that's" Rachel was smiling and Will smiled as well. He was glad that she was happy about something.

"That's pretty cool" Will said quickly. Rachel nodded.

"Alright, so in a week we'll start meetings. I'll let you meet the people and you can tell me who you like." Jenny said.

"And what's the process for getting on the list?" Will said quickly.

Jenny looked at him and Will thought he knew that she knew why he was asking, but he looked at Rachel and she didn't seem to know that he wanted to adopt her baby.

"Well, Mr. Schuester, people fill out some paper work and get entered into my system. Then, when I search for people who want to adopt, certain people with specific charactersitcsicssssss meet the search and get put on a list for the parent to meet." Jenny said with a smile.

Will smiled. "Right, okay. Just wondering" Maybe he could get his name on this list. He let his eyes linger on Jenny's for a few seconds before he looked away. He hoped she got his message without him having to tell her.

Rachel nodded. "Sounds good to me." She looked to Jenny. "Do you think I should tell my dads before we meet next?"

Jenny was still looking toward Will, smiling. "Ughh, sorry" Jenny said turning toward Rachel. "Yes, yea, I think that would probably be a good idea."

Rachel sighed and Will looked at her quickly. But he felt distracted. He was pretty sure that Jenny had understood his message, and he was anxious.

"Okay" Rachel sighed. "I'll try"

"Sounds good" Jenny said.

Rachel got up to leave and Will followed her. "If there's not anything else, is it alright if I leave?" She asked.

Jenny nodded. "That's fine. I'll let you know about the meetings with the parents."

"Thanks" Rachel said, and she left.

Will followed Rachel and was about to walk out the door. "Wait, Mr. Schuester." Jenny said quickly.

Will turned around quickly. "Please, call me Will."

"Will." Jenny nodded. "I couldn't help but think maybe you were interested in filling out some paper-

"Where do I get them?" Will said quickly. Then he laughed. "Sorry, I'm just a little-

"Excited?" Jenny asked. She smiled too.

"Is it that obvious?" Will laughed.

Jenny nodded. "A little." She reached onto her desk and gave Will a folder.

"Here, fill this out and bring it back to me as soon as you can." Jenny said.

Will stared at the folder in his hands and then looked at Jenny. "Thanks" He said quickly. "I will."

Will turned to leave. He was almost out the door when Jenny said, "Will, I think you'll be a great dad"

"Thanks, Jenny. I hope so." Will said and then he walked out to the parking lot.


	16. Sharing the Responsibility

_**Sorry for the long time between updates, but I hope you like this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**_

After Will had dropped Rachel off that night, he filled the paper work out as soon as he possible could, and made sure to drive them back that very same day. Jenny had seemed somewhat surprised by complimented Will on his quick work and his determination to adopt Rachel's baby.

Once back home and lying in his bed Will continued to think about Rachel. Rachel's baby. He was thinking about whether it would be a boy or a girl. What it would look like. When it would be born. He saw himself holding the baby, smiling, and laughing. And then he started to fall asleep.

All of a sudden he was on the ground crawling on the floor chasing after a little baby who was grabbing at toys scattered about the floor. He caught up to the baby, picked it up and started to kiss its face and tickle its stomach, and laughed as the baby laughed. The baby grabbed his finger and smiled as it looked into his face, and Will placed another kiss on its head and smiled as well. And then all of a sudden someone else was crawling on the floor with them, chasing the baby as well. It was a woman, a beautiful woman, crawling around and laughing. She looked to Will and smiled and Will smiled back. They picked up the baby and both kissed its face and then kissed each other. The woman's red hair brushing against Will's face.

Suddenly Will woke up. He was extremely happy but confused as well. He had just had a dream about adopting a baby. And he didn't adopt it alone. He was with Emma. Emma was there. Emma, the woman who he had loved for years. Emma, his best friend. Emma, the girl he wanted to tell how desperately in love with her he was. Will smiled.

Thinking about Emma the entire drive to work, Will continued to think of him and Emma and them adopting a baby. Will was extremely happy when he got to work and then he got to his classroom. He was distracted, lost in his thoughts of Emma and himself, when Emma walked into his room.

"Hey Will" Emma said with a smile, and Will knew who it was as soon as he heard her voice, he didn't even have to turn and look at her. For some reason he got really nervous. His face turned red and his heart rate quickened. He had to lick his lips a few times in order to wetten them enough to speak. And even so, he stuttered on his words and had to clear his throat.

"Hey Emma" Will said quickly. He turned and looked at her and couldn't help but smile. All he could think about was the dream he had had and how he wanted to tell her.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked and she laughed. "You seem a little off" Emma sat down in front of Will's desk and he starred at her.

"I'm okay" Will said. He remembered how Emma had asked him the same question a few days earlier, when he was distracted about Rachel, and he had been able to convince her that he was not distracted.

"No you're not" Emma said quickly. "I know you Will. I know that something is going on. You can tell me. Come on"

Will looked into Emma's eyes and swallowed hard. He wanted to tell her how he had been so bothered by Rachel's rape and how he was helping her take care of her baby. He wanted to tell her how he wanted to adopt Rachel's baby. He wanted to tell her about the dream. He wanted to tell her he loved her. But, he didn't know how, and he didn't know what to say. Will sighed and swallowed again.

"I don't know" Will said. "I guess I've just been distracted lately"

"Yea, I know" Emma said, the concern in her voice made Will look at her. "About what?"

Will shook his head again and Emma gave him a look that said that she wanted him to tell her what was happening.

"Will, I know we're . . ." Emma stopped and looked to Will quickly before continuing. Will wondered what she was about to say. " . . . well I don't know what we are" Emma laughed.

Will laughed too.

"Friends I guess" Emma said slightly disappointed. And before Will could think he reached for Emma's hand.

"Is that it?" Will didn't know why he had said it. He hadn't even officially told Emma how he felt about her yet. Although they both knew that the other liked them, they hadn't actually talked about it. And what was he doing? Asking her about their relationship? He didn't want her to say they were just friends because he didn't want to be just friends anymore.

Emma was a little surprised but she smiled anyway. "I . . .I don't know . . . I"

"I don't want to be just friends anymore" Will said quickly, and again he didn't even know he was going to before he said it.

"I . . .I know that we have feelings for each other" Emma said quickly, "but are you sure that-"

"Yes." Will said quickly. "Yes, I'm sure this is what I want. If I'm sure of anything right now it's that I want to be with you. And I need you right now" Will smiled. "I've waited too long, and I'm tired of avoiding it. I like you Emma."

"I . . .I don't know what to say" Emma smiled. "Yes, yes, I like you too Will. And you know I want to be with you" Emma giggled and Will placed his hand on hers.

"So we're going to give this a try then?" Will asked.

"Yes, I would like to" Emma said. "I just can't believe this is actually happening." Will hadn't felt happier in a long time. He was happy for the first time since Rachel had told him she had been raped. He laughed and stood up out of his seat, hugging Emma. Emma hugged him back.

"Great" Will said. "That's great, I'm so happy. And I know this is kinda fast, and I know that its kinda sudden, but I'm excited, and I know we can make this work."

Emma laughed. "Me too. I mean, wow. Us."

"Yea" Will laughed. "I know. It's weird. But a good weird."

Emma laughed and they hugged again. Emma sat back down and then looked at Will.

"So, now I'm going to ask you again, and don't try to get out of it. What's going on?" Emma asked and Will's smile dropped a little. Emma's eyes were looking right into Will's, and she was giving him a look that he could not refuse.

Will had hoped that Emma forgot about how he had seem distracted but apparently she hadn't. Will shrugged, but then realized that if he was going to try to make things work in a relationship with Emma, he had to tell her.

"It's ugh, something happened over April break." Will cleared his throat. "Something happened to one of the glee kids"

Emma straightened up in her seat. "Are they okay? Who was it?" Emma asked. Will could hear the worry in her voice.

"Yea, they are, it's just a difficult situation." Will said. He looked at Emma and cleared his throat. "That party over April break, Rachel was raped"

Emma gasped and Will nodded. "I know"

"What? Is she okay? Who did it?" Emma said quickly and Will shrugged.

"I don't know. She doesn't know. And she's . . . " Will stopped. "She's okay I guess. But there's one more thing. She's pregnant, the rapist is the father." Will sighed.

Emma gasped again. She was quiet for a few seconds and then shook her head. "That's awful". Emma put her hands on her face. "That's terrible" Emma looked to Will. "And you've kept this a secret? She told you? Who else has she told?"

"Yea, I have" Will said. He sighed slowly. "And, I'm glad that I've told you. It's a lot to have to keep a secret, and not being able to confide in anyone, it gets pretty hard. She hasn't told anyone else yet. Not even her fathers." Will heard Emma gasp. "And, I love her. You know I love her. I love all the glee kids, I just, I don't know what to do. I can't help her the way I want to help her. I can't make it all go away. I can't sing a song to make her understand and feel better and fix the situation. I just, I don't know what to do and I don't want to let her down. Being the only person that she's told, I just, I feel responsible, you know. To make sure she's doing the right things. To protect her. To help her in whatever she needs, and I just, I don't know if I'm doing it right. And it scares me, Emma. Because I don't want to do the wrong thing. I don't want to hurt her more than she already has been. And I just don't know what to do or say. She's looking to me for all the answers, and I want to give them to her, but I don't know what they are. So I just keep telling her what I think is right, you know, and I just hope its enough. Because I care about her, and I want to help her."

Emma looked at Will for a few seconds before responding, and Will continued to look at the ground. After several seconds of silence however, he looked at her to make sure that she had heard him.

Emma was smiling small at him and she had tears in her eyes. A tear slid down her cheek. She shook her head once and then smiled at Will again. "Will, I don't think you need to worry about the right things to say or do. Rachel told you out of all people. She told _you_. Not me. Not her fathers. Not her friends. Not any other teacher. She told _you_. That says a lot right there. She obviously trusts you. And she respects you. She knows you care about her and she knows you would do anything and everything for her. She knows you are going to do the best you possibly can, and I'm sure she appreciates it. I don't think she's looking for all the answers right now, and even if she is, what she needs more is comfort. And you are giving her that. You are comforting her. You are helping her through this, and that is something she will always be grateful for. She'll never forget that Will. It isn't going to matter what you say to her when she asks a question. She is going to know that you were here for her, and that is what matters. Just being able to ask you questions and confide in you is good enough. Even if you don't have all the right answers. You're an amazing person, Will, and she knows that. You have to give yourself a little more credit, because obviously Rachel does. You're a great guy Will."

Will didn't know what to say. He stared at Emma for a few seconds and smiled at her, now he had tears in his eyes. She had said exactly what he had needed to hear. He just needed to be assured that he was doing everything that he could, and that what he was doing was okay. And Emma had told him that. She had said the exact thing he had needed to hear, and she was reassuring him. Maybe that was why he leaned in and kissed her. Or, maybe it was because he had wanted to for so long, and her reassurance had simply pushed him over the edge. Or maybe he was just so caught up in the moment, so emotional with everything that was going on with Rachel, that he just kissed her. He wasn't sure, but all he knew was that he was kissing Emma, the very person he had wanted to kiss for the past few years, and she was kissing him back.

After a few minutes, the two pulled apart. Emma simply looked into Will's eyes, and Will looked into hers. They smiled at one another. "Thanks" Will said softly. Emma shrugged.

"For what?" Emma said quietly. She leaned in closer to Will's face and he leaned in closer to hers. "For being here" Will said and then he kissed Emma again. While kissing Emma everything felt right, nothing felt wrong, and Will could forget about the problems he was facing for a second. Rachel hadn't been raped. She wasn't struggling with the adoption. He wasn't having trouble telling her that he wanted to adopt her baby. Rachel's rapist wasn't out there free. No, all that he was thinking about in that moment was Emma. The way her soft lips were pressing against his. The way his chest was pressing against hers tightly, and the soft little moans she gave when he would release his lips from hers before placing them back. He felt Emma's hands around his neck and he wrapped his around her back. He was deepening the kiss and so was she, when they heard the bell signaling the end of the period. Any minute students would be showing up at his door. But at that second, he didn't really care. And neither did she. They continued to kiss for a few more seconds before she finally pulled away.

"I'll see you later" She said quickly before students started to file into the classroom. "And I'll bring that file to you later, Mr. Schue"

Will smiled at her. "Yea, that's fine Ms. Pillsbury. Whenever you get around to it is fine."

They smiled at each other one more time and then Emma walked out of the classroom, and the bell signaled for the beginning of class. Will sighed, and looked to the students in his room. He saw Rachel, sitting beside Blaine and, Mercedes and Artie behind them. He smiled at them and they all smiled back. Even Rachel, although her's was smaller than the rest. But it made Will feel good to see her smile a little, and he smiled back at them.

The class went by relatively quickly and Will couldn't help but think of Emma. They had just kissed. They were going to start a relationship. But then he caught eyes with Rachel and his smile faded a little. Why was he being so selfish? He shouldn't be preoccupied with his love life when Rachel was counting on him. It didn't seem fair to her. That he got to escape from this situation and be with Emma, when she was stuck. He needed to help her through this, and that was his first priority. But maybe Emma could help. Will was sure she could and decided he'd talk to her after class.

When the bell rang for the end of class, it was the end of the day. Glee rehearsal was in about an hour, and the kids usually hung out in the library until then. Blaine, Rachel, Artie, and Mercedes were the last to leave the room. Packing up their stuff slowly and talking to Mr. Schue about what they were going to do at glee rehearsal.

"Bye Mr. Schue, see you in a little bit!" Mercedes and Artie told him. And they left the room. Blaine was still packing up his stuff and so was Rachel.

"Rachel, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Mr. Schue asked, and he gave Blaine a look. Blaine smiled back. "I'll see you later, guys"

After Blaine left, Will sat down on his desk. "Rachel, I think you should talk to Ms. Pillsbury"

"No thanks, Mr. Schue" Rachel said quickly. "I don't want anyone else to know right now"

Will sighed and kind of frowned, and Rachel sighed. "You told her didn't you!" Will couldn't tell if she was angry or nervous. Maybe she was both.

"Yes, I did." Will said.

"Why?" Rachel asked. "I thought you said you weren't going to tell anyone."

"I know, but Ms. Pillsbury can help you. She can talk to you. She can help me to help you. We can all work on this together. She only wants to help."

Rachel sighed. "I know, but she's going to make me tell my dads"

Will sighed. "Maybe. But don't you think it's time you told them anyways? They need to know, Rachel, and the longer you wait, the harder it's going to be."

"I know." Rachel said. "I just, I don't want to talk about this right now"

"Well, Rachel, I just want you to-"

"Mr. Schue! I don't want to talk about this right now! Please, just don't." Rachel said quickly and then she walked out of the room and headed toward the library. Will sighed. Maybe it was going to be harder than he thought to get Emma involved in helping Rachel if she wasn't up to it.

_**Please review! Let me know what you think and where the story is going! I have a pretty good idea, but I like to hear what you guys think! Thanks again for reading!**_


	17. Apology Accepted

_**Thanks for all the reviews! They keep me wanting to write more! Please review if you like the story, it really helps me update faster and continue to want to write this story! Thanks!**_

_Ughh. Why did I snap at Mr. Schue. All he was trying to do was help me, like always, and what do I do? I yell at him. I don't even know why he even tries to help me. I don't know why he puts up with me and all my annoying behavior. If I was him, I don't know if I could do it. And he doesn't even **have **to do it. He is willing to do it. I didn't ask him to. He isn't required to. He just **is** doing it. And I yelled at him._

_I need to apologize. No excuses. Just apologize. After glee rehearsal I'll do it. I just feel so bad. He's spent the last two and a half months trying to help me, and I yell at him. I think I'm just annoyed with this whole situation. I shouldn't have taken it out on him but I just don't know how to handle this. I'm so tired of all of this happening to me, and I think it's really starting to sink it. The unfairness, the unjust, the reality. The reality that I will have to tell people that I'm pregnant shortly or they'll figure it out. The glee club, the rest of the school, my dads. That's what I'm most nervous about. Telling my dads. Why? I don't know. It's not like they'll be disappointed in me, right? I mean it wasn't my fault, was it? Well, I suppose I could have been a little more careful at the party. Not have left my drink on the table. **That** was my fault. Maybe this whole thing is my fault. No. I can't think like that. It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault, and my dad's will not be disappointed. _

_But what am I supposed to do? Walk up to them and say, oh please don't worry or anything but I was raped at a party and now I'm pregnant. I'm due in six and a half months? No. I can't say that. I don't know **what** to say. I don't know how to tell them. And glee club? What am I supposed to tell all my friends in glee club? I'm sure they'll understand, and I know they'll support me, but how do I say to them that I was raped? And the school? I'll be walking around pregnant and everybody will know. It's not like I can hide it. And everyone will look at me and point and say oh there's the girl that was raped. As if it wasn't already bad that people only consider me as a geeky glee girl, I will now be known as the girl who was raped. Maybe** that's** why I yelled at him. Just because I'm confused about everything else. I took out my anger on him. No excuses. I need to apologize. I can't use those as excuses. I yelled at him when he has done nothing but support me all along. I need to apologize to him. _

Rachel sighed as she walked into glee rehearsal. She was thinking about how she was going to apologize to Mr. Schue when she looked up at him and gave him a small smile. Hoping he understood, which she guessed he did because he smiled back at her. _I still need to apologize though._ She thought to herself as she walked toward the seats.

"Alright guys" Mr. Schue said with a smile. "How are you all doing today?"

Everyone gave a happy 'Good' or 'Awesome' or 'Alright', and Mr. Schue smiled.

"Good to know" Mr. Schue said as he walked over to the piano and picked up some sheet music off of it. "I have a new song that I think will be perfect for sectionals" Mr. Schue looked at the group of kids sitting down and then pointed at Rachel and Blaine at the same time. "Rachel, Blaine, I think this song suits you guys"

Blaine smiled and everyone clapped and he got up out of his seat and walked next to Mr. Schue. Rachel smiled as well. Mr. Schue was giving her a solo even though she had yelled at him. I really need to apologize.

"What is it?" Finn asked from his seat and a few of the other kids nodded as well.

"The song is 'Don't You Wanna Stay'" Mr. Schue said. "By Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson"

The glee kids cheered and smiled. "That's a great song" Kurt said quickly.

"Yea, I love that song" Mercedes said.

Rachel and Blaine nodded. "Yea, thanks Mr. Schue. I think we can do that" Blaine said with a smile.

"Why don't we see how it looks?" Mr. Schue asked with a smile and the other kids cheered. "You guys want to run through it once?"

Blaine looked to Rachel who was distracted thinking about how she was going to apologize to Mr. Schue. "Rachel?" Blaine asked, concern in his face. Rachel looked at him quickly and hoped he hadn't seen that something was bothering her.

"What? Yea. Let's do it!" Rachel smiled at Blaine a little forced and then turned so he couldn't see her face, and she pretended to get ready for the song. When she turned back around Blaine was still looking at her in an odd way as if he was confused, and she cleared he throat quickly. "You ready?" She asked. Blaine nodded still looking at her.

The music started to play and Rachel cleared her throat. Blaine cleared his throat too and then they started to sing.

"**I really hate to let this moment go**

**Touching your skin and your hair falling slow**

**When a goodbye kiss, feels like this" **

Blaine started as he smiled at Rachel. But he was still looking at her with eyes that showed his concern as if he were trying to ask with his eyes what was going on with her. Rachel shook her head quickly as if to refute him, but worrtied that he was going to find out what she was hiding, she missed her first note and started to sing a moment late on the chorus. Blaine however, and Mr. Schue, seemed to be the only people that noticed. Blaine looked at her with more intensity as he sang with her. Now he definetley knew that something was up.

"**Don't you wanna stay here a little while**

**Don't you wanna hold each other tight**

**Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight**

**Don't you wanna stay here a little while**

**We can make forever feel this way**

**Don't you wanna stay?"**

Rachel turned away from Blaine, despite the fact that if she were singing the song correctly she should be turned toward him, probably touching his arm. But she couldn't look at him, not right now. She knew that he knew something was up, and she didn't want him to figure it out.

"**Let's take it slow I don't want to move too fast**

**I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last**

**When you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye"**

Rachel turned back around to face Blaine for the chorus, and he looked at her with his eyes that had concern in them. She quickly looked away and glanced at Mr. Schue who was looking at her in the same concerned eyes and so she quickly turned back toward Blaine, who was still looking at her.

"**Don't you wanna stay here a little while"**

Blaine moved closer to Rachel, and at first she took a step back out of reflex. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her, but ever since that night over vacation, she didn't really feel comfortable letting guys get that close to her, even if it was her friend. But, then she figured that Blaine would think it was odd if she was backing up away from him, so she didn't.

"**Don't you wanna hold each other tight"**

Blaine, however, had noticed Rachel's reluctance. He reached for her arm and when he touched it she quickly pulled away and let out a tiny whimper that only he could hear. Blaine looked at her with confusion again and continued to sing, but figured it would be best if he probably didn't touch Rachel or try to touch her.

"**Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight"**

Rachel was worried. What was Blaine thinking? Why was he looking at her like that? What did he know? Or what had he figured out?

"**Don't you wanna stay here a little while**

**We can make forever feel this way**

**Don't you wanna stay?"**

The two finished the song, with Blaine continuing to look at Rachel as if he was trying to figure out what was going on with her, and Mr. Schue was looking at her the same way. Nobody else, however, seemed to notice, and Rachel was glad for that.

"Great job, guys!" Artie said as he clapped.

"Yea, that was awesome!" Brittney said as she smiled.

"Thanks guys" Blaine said as he looked away from Rachel to smile at them, and then looked at her again.

"Yea, you guys did that great! We'll definitely be able to use this at regionals!" Mr. Schue said as he smiled at Blaine and Rachel and gave Blaine a shoulder hug. Mr. Schue didn't give Rachel a hug because he was afraid of how she would react. Blaine noticed this too. And it seemed like he noticed that Mr. Schue was looking at Rachel the same way that he was, except with less confusion and a lot more worry.

Rachel and Blaine sat down again and everyone cheered for them. Rachel smiled and said thanks, but she was worried about what Blaine was thinking. She didn't know what she'd do if he confronted her about it and the idea of him figuring out what was going on with her was making her nervous.

The club went through a few more songs and Mr. Schue showed them some dances that they might do at regionals. Rehearsal was relatively short, and Rachel couldn't wait to get out of rehearsal because Blaine kept looking at her. Every time she looked at him to see if he was looking at her she made eye contact with him and quickly looked away, which probably even made him more suspicious.

"Alright guys, I'll see you tomorrow" Mr. Schue said, and everyone started to leave the room. Mr. Schue looked at Rachel and then at Blaine and he realized that Blaine was worried about her too. Mr. Schue watched, Blaine gave him a quick look and a nod before Mr. Schue gave him a nod, and watched as Blaine followed Rachel out of the room. Mr. Schue sighed and hoped that he would be able to talk to her, because right now, he wasn't exactly sure how to himself.

Rachel was at her locker, quickly shoving things in her bag, she slammed her locker door shut, and thought that she'd go wait in the library and wait for Blaine to leave before she went and apologized to Mr. Schue. However, when she started to walk away Blaine was walking toward her. She turned and started to go the other way, but he said "Rachel, wait", and started to jog to catch up to her. When she didn't turn around, Blaine turned her around slowly by the shoulder, and Rachel shrugged out of his grip.

As soon as she looked at Blaine she started to get teary eyed. And as soon as he asked her what was going on with her, she started to cry. Rachel was crying hard, harder than she had let herself cry since she had told Mr. Schue that she had been raped. Blaine's eyes widened, and he wrapped his arms around Rachel quickly to catch her as she started to fall and sit on the ground. Blaine sat with her, in the hallway, and let her cry into his shirt.

Something was definitely going on, and she didn't want to talk about. Blaine grew more worried with every minute that Rachel was crying and not telling him what was going on, and as much as he wanted to ask her what was going on, he waited until she had slowed down her crying.

"Rachel" Blaine said softly, "are you okay? What's going on?" Blaine said. Rachel didn't tell him for a few more minutes. Still crying into his shirt, she wiped her eyes and then looked at Blaine.

"I'm sorry for getting you all wet" Blaine shook his head. "It's fine. I just want to know what's going on with you. You haven't been yourself lately. I just want to make sure that you're okay. I know something is going on with you."

Rachel nodded. She didn't know what to say. "Yea, there is something going on"

"And Mr. Schue knows" Blaine said. Rachel looked somewhat surprised and Blaine smiled. "I could tell by the way he was looking at you. Mr. Schue was worried. And so am I, Rachel. What does he know?"

Rachel shouldn't have been surprised. After all, it was Blaine. For some reason, she felt more comfortable telling him then she did any of the other glee club members. All the other members were her friends too, but for some reason that she didn't know, she felt alright telling Blaine. Blaine was looking at her with the same confusion and worry that he had when they were singing, and his actions and his caring personality made her think that it was alright to tell him.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Rachel asked quickly.

Blaine nodded. "If I can, if it's not putting you in danger, then I won't tell anyone"

Rachel shook her head. "No, you can't tell anyone. Promise me you won't tell anyone?"

Blaine looked at Rachel and as much as he wanted to tell her that he couldn't promise if it was going to put her in danger, he didn't. The way she was looking at him, he knew that she needed to tell him, and he wanted to let her. "Okay, I promise."

Rachel looked at him for a few more seconds and then figured she could trust him. She took a deep breath and sniffled. Blaine started to rub her back and then rub her arms, and after pulling away and flinching and being startled for a second, which Blaine noticed, she let him.

"Okay, over April break, at that party that we all went too, you remember that right, you do remember that." Blaine nodded. "Well, I was" Rachel sighed and paused for a few seconds. "I was raped."

Blaine stopped rubbing her for a second. His eyes narrowed. He leaned back and almost stood up. His eyebrows furrowed. He gritted his teeth. He started to breath quickly. "What? Rachel, that's, that's, I'm sorry. Who did it! Who was it?"

Rachel shook her head and started crying again. "I don't know. I don't know, but that's not it."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, getting angrier. Not at Rachel, but at the situation.

Rachel looked into his eyes that she knew cared for her and she knew that she could trust him. Blaine was looking so intently back at her and she started crying more. "I'm pregnant."

Blaine was quiet for a few seconds and then swallowed hard. "What?" Blaine asked quietly. His voice seemed to be very shaky and he seemed almost on the verge of tears. "And you're sure?"

Rachel nodded. "Yea, I've been to a doctor and everything. I'm sure"

Blaine was quiet for a few more seconds and Rachel could tell he was thinking things over. "And the father is the, the"

"Rapist, yea." Rachel said quietly. Blaine looked at her for a few seconds but didn't say anything. He gave her a big hug and held her close to him for a few minutes. "And that is what has been going on? And this has been since April vacation? That's a long time to keep it to yourself, you didn't have to you know. You could have told us."

"I know, I just, didn't know how." Rachel said. "I was scared, and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know who to talk to. I haven't even told my dads yet."

Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Wait a second? You told Mr. Schue?"

"I know, I know, people will think that's weird, they'll think, why didn't I tell my dads first, they won't understand."

"I understand" Blaine said softly. "Mr. Schue is a great guy. I'd trust him with something like this. I'm sure he's been very supportive and helpful."

"Yes, he has been." Rachel smiled. "He's been amazing. Mr. Schue has taken me to doctor's appointments when I didn't want to go, he was there when I found out I was pregnant, he has been making sure that I'm well taken care of, he went with me when I told him I wanted to tell my dads, and then he was supportive of me and still helpedme after I didn't tell them, and he went along with some lie that I made up about having to go on an out of state field trip, he let me stay at his house this past weekend, he has taken me to an adoption agency, and he is helping me get set up at the adoption agency so that I can be assured my baby will go to the right."

"Wow" Blaine smiled. "That sounds like Mr. Schue to me. He really is a great guy, and I'm not surprised he would do all that for you. I think Mr. Schue would do it for any one of us. Mr. Schue really loves us, you know? Mr. Schue is a great guy, and I'm glad he's helping you"

"I know. I'm not surprised either. And I think that's part of the reason I feel bad. I yelled at him earlier, and told him that I didn't want to talk right then. All he was trying to do was help me, and I yelled at him. After all he's done for me and I yelled at him. I feel bad. I need to apologize. I just don't know what to say. I think I just took my anger out on him for everything that I'm confused and worried about right now. I'm scared about people finding out that I'm pregnant and that I was raped and I'm worried about what people are going to do and say. I'm worried about finding someone to adopt my baby that I think will be good parents to him or her. I'm nervous and anxious about giving my baby up because I really don't want to give him or her up. I'm mad because I can't keep my baby and raise him or her myself. I'm scared because I was raped and I don't know who it was, for all I know he is sitting next to me in math class or behind me in history. I'm angry because my baby will not know who their biological father is, and neither will I. I'm disappointed because my baby will not get to live with me and will not get to see me everyday, and I will not get to be as big a part of his or her life as I want to be. I'm nervous about telling my dads and I'm scared and nervous to tell them because I don't know how. And I think I just took all my emotions and yelled at Mr. Schue. I don't want to use these things and I'm trying not to use these things as an excuse, but I just hope that Mr. Schue understands."

Blaine gave Rachel a hug. "I'm sure he will"

Rachel smiled. "I hope so"

Just then, the two heard a noise, someone else was leaning up against the locker. They looked up and smiled. "I do" Mr. Schue said with a smile, before bending down and sitting with Rachel and Blaine on the floor.

_**Please remember to review! It really means a lot if you review! So, please review if you liked this chapter, or even if you didn't. Please tell me what you think! Thanks!**_


	18. We Want to Help

_**Thanks for the reviews! Please continue to read! The mystery person will be involved/revealed relatively soon, so please continue to read, and find out who it is! Thanks!**_

_**Rachel was raped.**_ Blaine thought in his head as he lay in bed that night. He was running over everything in his head. He had been at that party. _**I was there. I saw her. I was talking to her. And then I left her. What did I do? What was I doing? Why did I leave her alone? I saw him. I must have seen him. I could have stopped it. I could have prevented it. I could have helped her. Why did I leave? What's wrong with me. Never leave someone alone at a party. Never. Why did I do that? **_

Blaine sighed heavily and turned over on his bed. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and looked at the clock. It was almost one in the morning. Sure he was tired. He was exhausted, what with all the glee rehearsals and homework., but he couldn't sleep, and he didn't think he wanted to. Blaine blinked heavily and sighed again. I was there. I could have helped her.

_**Why didn't I tell her to come with me? Or did I? Maybe I did. I hope I did. I don't remember. I don't really remember that night. It was just another party. Well, not for me. Rachel was raped, how could I have let this happen? Rachel is my friend, and I left her alone in that room, who was she with? There were other people there. Was it one of them? Someone from the football team maybe? Or maybe even someone who doesn't go to our school?**_

Blaine thought about how distracted Rachel was when singing, and how she had missed notes. _**That wasn't like her, she didn't mess up when it came to singing. **_Blaine sighed again. _**Rachel is pregnant. What is she going to do? What is going to happen to her? And her baby? What about the person who raped her? Somebody needs to be looking for him. I can't just let him walk around with what he did to Rachel. But I don't know who it was. If I knew who it was, I would beat the crap out of them. I would punch him in the face, kick him, punch him, see how he liked it.**_ Blaine sighed again, _**but I don't know who it is.**_

Blaine thought back to when Rachel had told him that she had been raped and that she was pregnant. Blaine remembered her mentioning something about adoption and he wondered who was going to adopt her child, who would they be, what would they be like, where did they live. _**What kind of environment would the child grow up in? Would he or she understand why Rachel gave him or her up for adoption? Or would he or she blame her? **_Blaine wondered how Rachel would handle it. _**How could you just give up your baby to a different family.**_ Blaine didn't know how she was going to be able to do it and he sighed again as he looked at the clock again. School started in six hours.

_**School. What would people at school think?**_ Blaine didn't really care, but it still made him wonder what people would say about Rachel, and he wondered if people would understand or right her off. _**And who is the rapist? Do I know him? I know I have to have seen him. That makes me mad. How will anyone ever find out who it was if Rachel doesn't tell anyone? I have to try to help her figure it out. But who was at that party? A lot of people. **_

Blaine thought about how Rachel was going to tell the rest of the group. Blaine hadn't gone to McKinley when Quinn was pregnant, but he knew that the group was really supportive of her and helped her out. Blaine hoped that everyone would understand, and he thought that they would, but he just wished that Rachel knew how to tell them that she had been raped and was pregnant. Blaine sighed again.

Blaine thought about how Rachel hadn't told her father's about her rape yet, and he wondered how she was going to do that. _**I know that she tried to tell them once, Blaine thought to himself, and I hope that she can tell them soon because the longer she waits the harder it's going to be. **_

_**Why did Rachel tell me. Blaine. Of all people. I have known her the least amount of time. I only transferred to McKinley this past year. Why did she feel comfortable telling me when she didn't feel like she could tell anyone else? Does she want me to help her tell people, I know she told me not to tell, but maybe she unconsciously wants me to because she can't do it herself? But I can't just go tell people. **_

Blaine thought about how he and Mr. Schue were the only people that Rachel had told. _**Maybe I should talk to Mr. Schue.**_ Blaine thought. _**I am in the same position as he is. Mr. Schue has been helping people for months and he hasn't told anyone, I wonder if he has. I wonder what he thinks he's going to do. I wonder how he thinks we can best help her. I need to talk to him. **_

Blaine continued to think things over in his head for a few more hours, and when he feel asleep he only had about an hour until he had to get up for school. His alarm went off and he groaned, having only gotten one hour of sleep the whole night. _**I have to talk to Mr. Schue,**_ Blaine thought to himself as he got out of bed.

Blaine was sitting in his fourth period class, thinking about asking to go to the bathroom so that he could go talk to Mr. Schue because he knew that Mr. Schue had a free period. However, his teacher called on him, and because he was distracted thinking about talking to Mr. Schue, he had to ask her again to repeat what she had said.

"Blaine, you have a note. Apparently Ms. Pillsbury wants to see you" The teacher said, and Blaine looked confused.

_**Why would Ms. Pillsbury want to talk to me? I'm not even close to looking at colleges yet, and I haven't done anything wrong, that I can think of. Maybe it's something for glee.**_ Blaine thought for a second. _**Unless, but, how would she know? Maybe Mr. Schue told her?**_ Blaine thought as he walked to Ms. Pillsubry's office.

Once he reached the door he knocked and was told to come in, and he sat down in a seat and saw Mr. Schue standing there.

"Hi, Blaine" Emma said with a smile. "You're not in trouble." Emma laughed a little and Blaine smiled. "We just want to talk to you for a few minutes if you don't mind."

Blaine looked to Mr. Schue who nodded and smiled at him, and Blaine nodded as well. "I know that you talked to Rachel after glee rehearsal yesterday." Mr. Schue said.

Blaine nodded. _**So Ms. Pillsbury did know? Mr. Schue had told her?**_ "Yea, I did." Blaine said. Mr. Schue had been there. He had seen them talking. Why was he asking him this?

"I've consulted with Ms. Pillsbury on the matter because I believe she can help, and obviously Rachel trusts you, Blaine." Mr. Schue said. "But we want to talk to you and make sure that you are okay."

"Okay?" Blaine asked. "I'm not the one we need to be worried about."

Emma and Will both nodded. "We know, but we want to see how this is affecting you. It's a lot of pressure to be dealing with for a sixteen year old. You just found out that your friend was raped, and she told you before she told a lot of people. You must be confused." Emma said.

Blaine nodded. "I'll admit that I am kinda confused about why she told me of all people. I know she told you, Mr. Schue, but she hasn't even told her parents yet. I don't know what to do for her. I feel like I need to do something though. As one of the only people that knows, if I don't do something, then who will do something to help her?" Blaine asked and then looked at the floor quickly before looking back at Mr. Schue and Emma.

"I know, I've been asking myself the same question" Will said. "It's hard Blaine. You don't know what to do for her, but you want to help her. That's why I talked to Ms. Pillsubry. I hoped she would be able to help, and just by talking to her I feel better. We're here for you too Blaine, if you need to talk to us."

"Thanks Mr. Schue, and Ms. Pilsubry, but I think we need to talk to Rachel. We need to see what she wants us to do. We need to help her." Blaine said quickly.

Snap. Someone took a picture from outside. Rachel knocked on the door and Ms. Pillsbury told her to come in. "We had the same idea, Blaine"

Blaine smiled at Rachel and she smiled shyly at them before trying to turn around and leave.

"Wait –" Mr. Schue started.

"We just want to help you" Blaine said quickly, and he tapped the chair next to him. "We just want you to tell us what you need. We're here. Even if you just want to talk, I'll listen. If you just want to cry, I'll listen. If you just want to have some company and watch a movie, sing some songs, I'll do it. Anything you need, I'll do it. What do you want us to do?"

"That's very nice of you" Rachel said. "But, nothing, you have all done too much already. I need to tell my dads, and I need to do that, you guys can't help me with that."

"We can help you get ready for it" Blaine said, "I know it'll be difficult for you, but I can help you."

Rachel smiled softly and nodded and said, "Yea, okay, if you want to."

"We do" Ms. Pillsbury said and she smiled.

"I just don't know what to say to them" Rachel said, "You saw me Mr. Schue, I couldn't tell them before"

"You can, Rachel, we know it's hard, but you can." Will said. "We can help you. We can even go with you if you'd like, or have them come here."

"Have them come to the school?" Rachel asked. "I don't think that's a good idea"

Snap. Another picture. _**But why is this kid here?**_ The person taking the picture thought. _**Why is he talking to them? I know Schuester's in on it, and he must have told Emma because he knows that she would help him out, taking advantage of her too. But why is this kid here?**_ And then the person with the camera had a thought that made them angry and disappointed. _**Is this kid the father?**_ The person with the camera's heartbeat grew faster. _**Was I wrong? Is Schuester not the father? Is this kid? All that hard work at trying to destroy Shuester's reputation, and it may not even be true? **_

"Why not? We can talk to them. I can help you" Blaine said quickly, and then smiled at Rachel. Rachel shook her head no. "I'm sorry Blaine, I didn't mean to drag you into this. I should have just kept this between me and Mr. Schue. Now you feel responsible and I don't want you to feel like that, I want you to not have to worry about this."

The person with the camera smiled. _**So this kid wasn't this father. Great. That meant that Shuester was. The girl had said, 'I should have just kept this between me and Mr. Schue'. **_The person with the camera laughed, but then remembered that the window was open and quickly became quiet and hid. Snap. The person with the camera took another picture. This once showed the girl looking at Shuester_**. I'm starting to have a lot of these.**_The person with the camera thought. _**And after my little scare about maybe not being right about Schuester, I think I need to hand these in before anything else happens. Schuester's reputation will be crushed.**_

"Rachel, I want to help you, I'm glad you did tell me. I told you that you could have told me sooner. We all just want to help you and make this easier for you, but you have to help us." Blaine said quickly. "I think you should tell your dads soon."

"I know," Rachel said, "I just have to do it. This week. I'll do it this week."

"There you go" Emma said, "and we can help you with what to say and stuff"

"Yea, I don't know what to say at all. I've been thinking about it the last few days, but I'm not sure." Rachel said. "I don't want them to be mad"

"They won't be mad, Rachel" Will said quickly. "If anything they'll just be worried about you. They won't be mad at you, they might be mad at the situation, but they won't be mad at you. We," Will pointed to himself, Emma, and Blaine, "are all mad at the situation. But we aren't mad at you."

Snap. The person took a picture. The bush shook and the person hid. Will got up out of his seat and looked out the window, and Blaine and Rachel and Emma looked at him confused. "I thought I just saw something"

The person with the camera bent down into the bushes even further, and tried to be quiet. "It was probably just the wind" Will said and then he sat back down.

_**I have to hand in these pictures.**_

_**Please review! I'm not too sure about this chapter, and I'm not sure how people will like it. Please let me know! Also, do you guys like that I have added Blaine into the story in a bigger role, or not? Please let me know what you guys think! Thanks!**_


	19. It's All My Fault

_**Thanks for the reviews, please continue to review! I want to make sure that you guys like where this story is going! Thanks!**_

It had been two and a half months since Rachel had first found out that she was pregnant. Two and a half months since she had been raped. Two and a half months since the person with the camera started to take pictures. Two and a half months since Will decided he wanted to adopt Rachel's baby.

Now Will sat, in his classroom, looking over an e-mail that Jenny, the adoption agency lady, had sent to him regarding his standing in the adoption process. Rachel had not had another appointment yet, so Jenny didn't know where Will would stand based on her criteria, but she assumed that he would be a pretty good candidate. Will instructed her to not reveal his identity yet however, for he did not want Rachel to think he was pushing to far.

Will was thinking about Rachel and everything that she had gone through in the past few weeks. He thought about how anxious she must be feeling, planning to tell her dads the truth in only a few days. Will sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair, rubbing his eyes from exhaustion.

"You look tired" Will heard a voice say, and he jerked his head in their direction. Rachel was walking toward him and gave him a smile.

"I'm alright" Will assured her as he instructed her to sit in the desk in front of his. "What's up?"

Rachel was quiet for a long time. Will could tell she wanted to tell him something, but didn't know how to say it. After a few more seconds, however, Rachel sighed. "Why do you do it?"

Will cocked his head in confusion. "Do what?" He gestured with his hands before giving a confused smile.

"Everything" Rachel said quietly.

Will looked at her in confusion again. "I don't know what you mean."

"You are a teacher. You're job title is to come teach Spanish class five days a week at a public school where nobody appreciates you. You aren't required to do the glee club thing. You aren't required to become friends with all of us. You aren't required to help me."

Will thought about that for a second. Sure, he was a public school teacher, but to him the job was more than just showing up five times a week and rambling off notes. "I don't know. I guess I just think, that to me, this _**is**_ part of the job. A job that I love. I like coming here everyday and seeing you guys learn. I like being around you guys because you are so inspiring. Maybe I'm not required to do the extracurricular activities, but I want to. There really fun. And to me, the job is more than just giving you Spanish notes and vocab words. I want to get to know all of you."

"You really are a great guy, Mr. Schue" Rachel smiled at him. "I came here to tell you that I'm going to tell my dads tonight. They need to know. And I wanted to tell you."

"That's great, Rachel, that's great. I'm glad. You'll be fine. I know you will. And if you want me come with you, I will."

"Would you?" Rachel asked. "I'm really nervous and when you're there I feel better. I just, I need to tell them, and I'm afraid that if I'm there by myself then I'll freak out and won't tell them. But if you're there, then you can make me tell them if I have doubts."

Will nodded. "Of course, Rachel. I'll be there."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue!" Rachel said.

"Oh, Mr. Schue, I wanted to tell you something else too, it's really exciting, and I want you to see!"

Will nodded. And laughed slightly. "What is it?"

Rachel placed her hand on her stomach. "I've started to show a little. I can feel it, too."

"That _**is**_ exciting!" Mr. Schue said. "Congratulations!" Will could see the delight in the young girl's face and it made him smile even more.

"Do you want to feel?" Rachel asked. Will looked at her for a few seconds. He knew that he shouldn't. Especially while they were in school, he couldn't just touch. But he wanted too. He had been helping Rachel with this for two and a half months, and he wanted to feel. After all, it might be his adopted son or daughter.

"I'd love to" Will said and Rachel came closer to him. She picked up his hand in hers and placed it on her stomach. Will felt the small little bump on Rachel's stomach and smiled bigger than he had in a while.

Snap. The person with the camera took another picture. _**This might be the best one of all.**_ They thought to themselves, and then they smiled while they looked at the camera. _**I think I'm ready to go tell Figgins.**_

_**Later that Day**_

The person with the camera that had been taking pictures of Will and Rachel walked down the hallway toward Figgin's office, and was so excited that they almost walked past it.

The person knocked once and then walked in, Figgins looked up quickly and was confused. "What are you doing here?"

The person with the camera put on a disappointed look to hide the happiness he was feeling underneath. "Unfortunately, I'm not here for a good reason."

"And what would that be?" Figgin's asked quickly.

"I have some evidence against a certain teacher at this school." The person said.

"And what kind of evidence are you talking about?" Figgins asked.

"I have evidence that a teacher, someone who is supposed to protect the students here, is having an affair with one of his students." The person with the camera said.

Figgins shook his head. "No, I don't believe that. Not one of the teachers in this school would do something like that."

"That's not the best part." The person with the camera said.

"What? What do you mean?" Figgins asked.

"The girl that this teacher is having an affair with? She's pregnant." The person with the camera could barely stop from giving Figgins a grin. Figgin's however looked disgusted.

"That is a powerful accusation. I assure you that it is not true. Not one of our teacher's would have an affair with a student let alone get them pregnant. You must be confused. I'm sure there is an explanation behind all of this. But who is the teacher you are accusing of such things?"

The person with the camera smiled, "Will Schuester."

"Will Schuester? No. Absolutlety not! Are you kidding me? No, Will would never do something like that. I don't believe you. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

The person with the camera showed Figgins the camera. "I have picture evidence, Figgins, that Will and this girl, I think it's the one in his glee club, are having an affair."

Figgin's looked at the camera cautiously. "Show me"

"Sure" The person with the camera said. "I'll just show you all of them, from the beginning I guess that's the best way to go about this."

The person with the camera turned it on and started flipping through pictures of Will and Rachel together. The one of Will holding open the door for Rachel with his hand on her back. The one when they were entering his apartment. The one when they were at the Women's Clinic together. The one where they were eating breakfast together. The one at the adoption agency. The one of Will and Rachel talking in his classroom, Rachel crying into his shoulders. The one of Will and Rachel having a conversation together, smiling and laughing. The one of Rachel, Will, Blaine, and Emma sitting in Ms. Pillsbury's office. The one of Will touching Rachel's stomach.

"I can't believe this." Figgins said in a voice that implied he was maybe attempting to hold back some vomit.

"I know. It's quite an upset." The person with the camera sighed. "But while I'm showing you these pictures, I should probably tell you what I heard too."

"There's more?" Figgins asked disappointed.

"I'm afraid so." The person with the camera sighed. "I heard them talking in Will's room, and the girl was talking about a sonogram. Will told her that he'd help her and take care of her, and when the girl said she thought she was a burden to him and didn't want to be a burden, Will told her that she wasn't and that he wanted to help her. I'm telling you, Figgins Will Schuester is having an affair with this girl, and he got her pregnant. I think we need to call in the authorities, she can't be more than sixteen."

Figgins sighed. "She's not. Her name is Rachel Berry. She's the best singer in glee club."

"Well, I guess Shuester rewards his favorite students with sex. Whether it's wanted or not." The person with the camera said.

Figgins jerked his head quickly. "You're not saying this was . . . . .rape?"

"I don't know. But it could be. It seemed to me however that he was just taking advantage of her anyways, having an affair with her." The person with the camera said.

"I don't know what to do." Figgins said deflated. "What am I supposed to do. I always thought Will was such a good guy. I need to confront him before we take this to the authorities, I owe him that much, maybe he can explain himself, tell us what's really going on maybe, I don't know. 

"No. We can't do that. That'll only give him time to make up a story and weasel his way out. We have to go straight to the authorities with this. Will Schuester needs to be fired and needs to be charged with statutory rape. And Will Schuester is a teacher, he is supposed to be protecting these students, not having sex with them, these glee kids can't be more than sixteen, they're just kids, and he is having sex with her,"

"I know. I just, maybe you're right. I didn't know this about Will what else do I not know about him? I need to call the police and report this, Will Shuester, I did not expect that from him."

"Well, I'm just glad that I could be a help in protecting these students here, because obviously Will isn't."

_**Later that Day**_

Will was teaching his last period class, and was ready to go home after that and get some sleep. He passed out some assignments to the kids in his class, catching eyes with the glee kids, Rachel, Blaine, Mercedes, Artie, Puck, and Finn. Will was looking forward to glee rehearsal more than he was sleeping, and couldn't wait for the period to end.

"Alright guys, here is a review worksheet for the quiz on Monday. It isn't mandatory, but it'll help you a lot on the quiz. A lot." Will raised his eyebrows and emphasized the words. Usually when he did that it meant that the worksheet was the exact quiz or that it was extremely similar. A few of the kids smiled at him, understanding what he meant, and started working on it right away, other kids started talking to the kids around them.

Just then the door to his classroom opened quickly and forcefully. "Will Schuester?" A police officer asked loudly as another followed him into the room. The officer looked extremely angry and the one behind him looked just as angry if not even more so.

"Yea, that's me? Can I help you with something?" Will was confused and had no idea why there were police officers barging into his room. All the kids had looked up in confusion not knowing what was going on just as much as Will didn't.

"Shut up and turn around!" The first officer yelled to him as he reached for Will's arm.

"Excuse me?" Will asked confused.

"I said shut up!" The officer said again, forcefully jerking Will's arm behind his back, forcing him to spin and face the kids.

"What's going on! What the hell are you doing?" Will shouted and the other officer grabbed Will's arms forcefully and shoved it behind his back. Handcuffs clicked around him.

"Shut up! You son of a bitch!" The officer yelled.

Will had no idea what was happening. His heart was racing, his arms were aching. "What's happening? What are you doing!" Will shouted again.

"Don't pretend you don't know you bastard! You know what you did! You asshole!" The officers yelled at him.

Will was shoved toward the door, and looked around the room. He saw Rachel's worried and anxious face, a tear running down her cheek. Blaine standing in anger and confusion, looking from the officers to Will. Artie and Mercedes looked like they were going to cry. Mercedes' hand was over her mouth, and Artie was fuming. Puck had stood as well, and was currently making his way to the front of the room. Finn was staring at him in disbelief, and like the others looked extremely angry.

_**What were they talking about?**_ Will had no idea. Why were they swearing at him? Why were they so angry? What did they think he had done?

Will felt a pull on his back as the officer's were quickly shoved. Puck had grabbed one of the officers and attempted to pull him off of Will. The officer shoved Puck out of the way, and Blaine had quickly run to the front of the room.

"What are you doing? Get off of him!" Blaine shouted as he too tried to help Puck in getting the officers to let their grip on Will go.

"Get out the way, kids!" The officers shouted before the first officer took hold of Will and walked him into the hallway, the second officer holding back Puck and Blaine.

"What's going on!" Puck yelled. "I know the rights! You have to tell him what's happening! And he didn't do anything! What do you think he did?"

"That's none of your business, kid, though you'll find out soon enough."

"None of our business! He's our teacher that you just took away for no reason! He didn't do anything! Mr. Schue didn't do anything!" The officer looked at Blaine for a few seconds.

"This is the kid in one of the pictures." The officer said quickly to the other officer who was now in the hall with Will.

"See if he'll come too. We may need to talk to him." The officer said from the hallway.

The officer in the room looked at Blaine and said, "You wanna come with us, kid? We need to ask you some questions."

Blaine looked extremely confused. "If it'll help Mr. Schue, then yea I'll come talk to you, but I'm telling you, he didn't do anything wrong!"

The officer started to walk with Blaine into the hallway, listening to Puck curse at him, when he saw Rachel.

"The girl is in here too. The one from the pictures!" The officer said to the other officer in the hallway.

"Definitely see if she'll come, we're going to need to talk to her, a lot."

The officer walked over to Rachel who was crying and said, "Miss, would you mind coming with us, we need to talk to you if that's alright" The officer's voice was much sweeter and kinder than it had been a second ago.

Blaine and Rachel looked at each other and for a split second they both thought they might know what this was about. Rachel's heart was pounding, if this was because of her, she would feel absolutely awful, and for some reason she thought she knew that it was.

"You're wrong." Rachel said to the officer, and the officer walked with her as they walked into the hallway.

"It's alright, you don't have to lie anymore, we know what has been going on." The officer said as they left the classroom and started walking down the hall with Blaine.

Rachel and Blaine looked at each other quickly and knew what the other was thinking. The officers had taken away Mr. Schue because of something involved with the situation he was currently helping Rachel with. Rachel and Blaine looked up and down the hallway for Mr. Schue, but couldn't see him anywhere. And then, Rachel started to cry. _**It's all my fault**_, she thought to herself. _**It's my fault.**_

_**In Figgins' Office**_

"What are you doing?" Will yelled as he struggled with the police officer holding his arms. "I told you, I didn't do anything. I don't know what you think is going on, but I assure you you're wrong!"

"I'm going to ask you one more time to shut up before I punch you in the face. I don't think anyone would blame me once they found out what you did." The officer said quickly.

"What I did? What do you think that I did?" Will asked, still struggling as the officer shoved Will into Figgin's office.

"You know what you did!" The officer yelled. "Don't deny it! We caught you, you aren't getting away with this!" The officer shoved Will again, and as they turned the corner into Figgins' office, Will saw that Figgins was standing, waiting for him, he looked disgusted.

"Figgins!" Will yelled. "What is going on? These officers just barged into my class and took me out in handcuffs!"

"Why don't you tell us, Will. You know better than we do" Figgins said angrily.

"What are you talking about! WHAT IS EVERYONE TALKING ABOUT!" Will yelled.

"The affair, Will!" Figgins shouted at him. Will had no idea what he was talking about.

"What affair? What are you talking about?"

"THE SIXTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL YOU'VE BEEN HAVING SEX WITH!" The officer screamed at him. Will felt his heart drop. Will closed his eyes at the misunderstanding.

"THE ONE THAT YOU GOT PREGNANT!" The officer shouted at Will.

"You don't understand!" Will yelled. "It's not what you think! I'm not sleeping with her! We're not having an affair! This is ridiculous!

"Oh, so just the one time? You're not having an affair? Just got her pregnant! Own up to it!" The officer yelled at him.

"NO! I DIDN'T EVER SLEEP WITH ANY OF MY STUDENTS! I DIDN'T GET HER PREGNANT! YOU HAVE TO LET ME EXPLAIN!" Will shouted.

"I think these pictures explain it enough!" The officer yelled at him as he grabbed the printed copies of the pictures that the person with the camera had taken and shoved them toward Will, showing him all the pictures of him and Rachel.

Will was so angry he thought he was going to explode. This person, this stupid person that had taken these pictures, had no idea what was actually going on. They had no idea that he was helping Rachel with her pregnancy because she had been raped. They had no idea that he was not involved with her romantically, and yet these pictures, without the knowledge that Will knew, seemed to point to the idea that he was. Will was so angry at this person, this ignorant person who was willing to take pictures of and call the police on such a situation, without even knowing the whole story.

"What are these? WHO TOOK THESE!" Will looked from the officer to Figgins and then back to the officer. He could feel his heart pounding and he wanted to scream.

"I did" Will heard a voice say from the door as the person walked into the room. Will turned around quickly and stared at the person standing there, and looked at them in disgust. Will couldn't believe that they would ever put him in this situation. They had to know that he wasn't involved as the pictures made him look. They knew Will, and they knew he would never do that. That made Will even angrier. Will thought they had been friends, and looked upon the person with disgust. Will didn't even know what to say.

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! Let me know what you think. The person with the camera will be revealed next chapter, so please continue to read! Who do you think it is?**_


	20. The Truth is Told

_**Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue to read and review! I like to hear what you guys think! A lot will be revealed in this chapter! I hope you guys like it!**_

Rachel was sitting in Figgin's office with one of the police officers. The door was closed, and she didn't know where anyone else was. They had separated her and Blaine, and she still didn't know where Mr. Schue was. Looking at the police officer she couldn't help but think that he was looking at her strangely and with pity. The officer had barely said anything to her yet and Rachel was getting annoyed because she still did not know what was happening with Mr. Schue and Blaine.

"I'm telling you, you don't understand" Rachel said quickly. "Mr. Schue didn't do anything wrong." Rachel pleaded with the police officer.

"It's okay" The police officer said calmly. "Enough about Mr. Schuester. Let's talk about you, how are you?"

Rachel was angry and irritated. Mr. Schue was being taken away by the police and this officer wanted to talk about something else?

"No. Why don't you tell me what it is that you think Mr. Schue did. And where is he? And where is Blaine? How am I doing? You guys just took away my teacher in handcuffs and separated me from one of my best friends and won't tell me why or what is happening and how do you think I feel?" Rachel said quickly.

"They are being talked to." The officer said. "What's your name? I'm Officer Stephen Daniel."

"About what? What is going on? I know you have to tell me! You can't just keep us here and not tell us what's happening."

"I will. What's your name?" Officer Daniel asked.

"Rachel Berry. Now what's going on?"

"Well, Rachel we're concerned about the relationship between you and Mr. Schuester."

Rachel felt like she was going to throw up. So this _**was **_because of her. _Of course it was because of me_, she thought to herself. What _else would it be about. This is just a huge misunderstanding. All Mr. Schue was trying to do was help me, and its going to get him in trouble. What am I supposed to do? I have to tell the truth. Even though I may not be ready to tell people, I need to tell the truth. I can't let anything happen to Mr. Schue because he was trying to help me, no, I can't let that happen._

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked quickly.

"Rachel, we know what has been going on with you two. And I'm sorry that this happened to you, it's not right."

"Mr. Schue didn't do anything wrong." Rachel said and she was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay. It's alright. You don't have to keep it a secret anymore. We know that he has been inappropriate with you. And maybe it's hard to talk about, but we are on your side. We want to help you."

"No, you don't. This is not what you think happened. Mr. Schue was helping me. That's it. Its not inappropriate. You have to believe me." Rachel wanted him to believe her, convince him that Mr. Schue was fine, and have the officer drop it, for she really didn't want to have to talk about the truth about her being raped.

"It's okay, Rachel. I know this must be hard to talk about. But we called your dads, they are on their way here now, we told them everything. Maybe you'll feel better talking to them."

"What!" Rachel said quickly. "What did you tell them! When! They're coming?" Rachel said.

"Yes, they're probably here now" Officer Daniel said as he looked at his watch. "We called them about twenty minutes ago and they said they would be right there"

"No, no, you don't understand! Where is Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Just wait a few minutes, then we'll have you talk"

"No! Where is Mr. Schue? I need to see him now!" Rachel said. She hadn't even told her dads yet, and now they were being told some other story, some story that was going to hurt Mr. Schue. What would they think? Would they believe that she had had an affair with Mr. Schue? Would they blame it all on him? Would they hurt him?

"Right in the hallway" Officer Daniel said, and before he could tell her not to Rachel had already gotten up and run out of the room. Officer Daniel got up as well and followed her.

Rachel ran down the hallway looking in to all the rooms hoping to find Mr. Schue. The first few she looked in she didn't see him. Then she heard Blaine behind her call her name.

"Rachel, wait!" Blaine said as he ran to catch up with her. "You have to tell them. They think that you and Mr. Schue were having an affair. They think he got you pregnant and they're going to arrest him. You have to tell them!"

"I know, I know, I just, I don't, where are they? They called my dads, they are coming. I should have told them weeks ago. Now they are going to hear this story, and I don't know what they're going to do. You have to help me find him"

Blaine nodded. "Of course, I will" They ran down the hallway looking for Mr. Schue, and finally found him in one of the classrooms that was currently empty. "Mr. Schue!" Rachel let out, and looked around the room to see a police officer and her dads. Officer Daniel came in a few seconds later.

"Rachel. It's alright." Mr. Schue told her. Alex Berry looked at his daughter as she walked toward Mr. Schue and grabbed her, pulling her toward him.

"Don't go near him, Rachel. We know what he did to you. Are you okay? Why didn't you tell us?"

"No, no, you don't understand! Mr. Schue didn't do anything wrong!" Rachel said as she tried to walk toward Mr. Schue again.

"Didn't do anything wrong, Rachel?" Mark Berry asked. "This guy" Mark Berry said as he looked at Mr. Schue in disgust, "had an affair with you. A sixteen year old girl." Mark Berry turned and spit on Will's face, and Will didn't even try to explain himself. All Will did was look at Rachel.

"Let me explain" Rachel said. But her dads were looking at Will in disgust and looked as if they were going to explode in only a few minutes.

"You aren't the one that has any explaining to do" Alex said to his daughter before he looked at Will. "Will is"

"You want to explain yourself? Why you took advantage of a sixteen year old girl? Had an affair with her?" Alex asked angrily.

Will didn't say anything, he only continued to look at Rachel. Blaine was quiet as well, although Rachel could feel him looking at her as well.

"No? Nothing?" Mark Berry asked angrily, "Fine" Mark Berry walked toward Will and looking at him in confusion and rage, punched him in the face.

"Dad!" Rachel let out.

"Wow, hey!" Blaine said as he started to walk toward Mr. Schue.

"Anything to say now?" Mark asked. Will was quiet, again he only looked at Rachel, wondering if she was going to tell the truth.

"No? Okay." Mark Berry hit Will again. Rachel gasped and Blaine grabbed onto Mark Berry's arm, pulling him away. Rachel wondered why the police weren't doing anything to stop her father from hitting him. She also wondered how she was possibly going to get him to stop without telling him the truth, and she decided she wasn't.

"Stop it! Dad, stop!" Rachel said. Tears were coming down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them. She looked from her dads fuming with rage, to Blaine who was trying to restrain him, yet looking at Rachel, encouraging her to tell the truth, to Mr. Schue, who was looking at her as well, refusing to say anything until she was ready. He was being beaten, and she was letting it happen because she was afraid to tell the truth. He was going to be taken away by the cops, because of her. His whole life would be ruined because of her, and all he did for her the last two and a half months was to help her. She couldn't let this happen. She needed to tell the truth.

"Wait!" Rachel yelled. "Mr. Schue didn't do anything wrong." Blaine was still struggling with Mark Berry, trying to push his hands away, the officers were starting to help Blaine as well, and Mr. Schue was still looking at Rachel.

"I was raped! At a party! I was raped! And I'm pregnant. I told Mr. Schue first, he was who I confided in, and he has been helping me ever since. He has taken me to doctor's appointments and let me stay at his apartment. He had also taken me to see adoption agencies. Mr. Schue didn't do anything wrong, this whole this is just a big misunderstanding. Mr. Schue has been helping me, and I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner I just didn't know how." Rachel was quiet for a few seconds, but she felt some sort of relief and she almost started to smile but she wasn't sure yet how her dads would take the news.

Mark Berry stopped struggling and stood frozen in place. Alex Berry turned slowly to look at his daughter. Blaine smiled at her before giving her a slight nod. Will smiled at her and offered her a small thank you, that he mouthed to her from across the room. The police officers looked taken aback and starred at the ground, realizing they had made a mistake.

"Rachel, you were . . . raped?" Mark Berry asked her quietly. Alex Berry looked at her with a pained face, and Rachel nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"You have nothing to be sorry about" Alex Berry said as he walked toward Rachel, Mark came with him and they both hugged their daughter. Rachel started to cry, she had finally told her dads.

"How long ago was this? When? Who did it?" Alex Berry asked.

"It was over April vacation. I was at a party. I don't know who it was." Rachel said. "When I came back from vacation I needed to tell someone, I wasn't ready to tell you, so I told Mr. Schue. He took me to all my appointments, comforted me, and helped me, I wouldn't have gotten through it without him." Rachel smiled at Will, who was already starting to bruise around his eyes and chin where he was hit. "And then, I told Blaine a few days ago, and he has been supporting me as well, and a big help."

Mark turned to Will and Alex did so as well. "I'm sorry, Will" Mark Berry told him. Will could tell he was trying to hold back from crying, and he sniffed. "I'm sorry, I just, I thought, and I, I didn't"

"It's okay. I would have done the same if I were in your shoes. You didn't know. It's okay." Will told him with a smile.

"But it doesn't make it right" Alex Berry told him. "We're sorry we accused you of such things when all you have been doing is helping." Alex Berry walked toward Will, shaking his hand and offering him a smile. "Thank you so much, thank you for helping and thank you for being there for Rachel."

"It is no problem." Will told them. "Rachel is a wonderful girl, and I wanted to help her in any way that I could."

The police officers walked over to Will and eyed him carefully, seeming as if they were afraid of what he may say to them. "We're sorry, sir. We had evidence to believe that you and this young girl were involved romantically and inappropriately. We hope you understand that we were only trying to help this young girl, and we are truly sorry for all the inconvenience."

Will was mad, and he wasn't going to simply tell the officers that everything was alright. Taken out of his classroom in front of a classroom full of students and being humiliated, was not exactly something to simply say sorry for. But he did understand why they were so adamant about apprehending him, although he did not know how he was going to explain it to his class.

"I understand why you did it" Will said quickly. "But I don't appreciate being humiliated in front of my students. I know you didn't mean to, and I know you didn't know, but, just, let's just try to put this behind us. The truth is out now, and let's try to apprehend the person who should be apprehended."

The officers nodded. "Thank you for understanding, sir. We just, we want you to know that"

"It's okay. Really." Will said quickly. "Just place all your effort into finding out who raped her and getting him." Will said as he looked toward Rachel who was looking at him in eyes of apology.

"We will, sir." Officer Daniel said, "But we also wanted you to know that the person who has been stalking you, taking pictures of you, and presenting false evidence to accuse you, will be punished."

"Pictures?" Rachel asked. "What pictures?" The worry in her voice was clear, and Will sighed at the idea of the person he had once thought to be a friend taking such pictures of him and bringing them to the cops.

"There are pictures of us, Rachel. Me and you at the clinic, the adoption agency, you at my apartment. It makes it look like . . . well." Will gestured to the cops and then to himself and Rachel sighed.

"Who did it? Who took them? They've been following us?" Rachel asked quickly as she walked closer to Will. Rachel's dads followed her as well.

"We heard about them. The police told us when they called." Alex Berry said. "But we have not seen them"

"Well, they're quite a sight." Will said quickly.

"Who was it?" Rachel asked again. "Do we know them?"

Will sighed. Yes they knew him. Will sighed, and he thought he was friends with this person. But apparently not. All this person wanted to do was get him fired, destroy his reputation.

Another officer walked into the room holding a man who was cuffed with handcuffs behind his back. Will looked at him and felt the anger he had just experienced a few minutes ago when he found out about the pictures and he felt angry all over again.

Rachel turned and looked at the man that the officer was bringing in and she gasped. Blaine cocked his head in confusion and Will sighed.

"It was me" The person said as the cops lead him into the room.

Blaine leaned to Rachel and asked "Who is that?"

Rachel remained quiet for several seconds. She never expected him to do something like this.

Will however heard Blaine's question. "This, is someone I thought was a friend. Someone I thought I could trust. Someone who I never would have ever thought or expected to try to hurt me, Blaine, meet the old football coach, Ken Tenaka."

_**Please review! Let me know what you think! The mystery camera person! Was it who you thought? Do you like that its Ken? Please review! How about how Rachel told her dads? Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!**_


	21. It's Going to Be A While and Details

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please continue to read and review! This chapter is a little shorter, but the next few will be longer. Thanks, I hope you like it! Please read and review!**_

"Mr. Tenaka?" Rachel said softly. She took a step toward him and then looked at him in anger and confusion. Blaine was still looking at him in confusion and looking at Will and then at Rachel before looking back at Ken.

"Why?" Rachel asked softly and Ken smirked.

"Why? Because Shuester gets everything. Shuester has everything. Everyone loves him. Everyone. It was time to expose him for the fraud and the pervert that he is. Ruin his reputation. Make people think less of him. Get him fired."

"But why? I don't understand. And those pictures, they weren't even true, the things that you thought were happening between us. Why do you want to ruin Mr. Schue's reputation? What did he ever do to you?" Rachel asked quickly. Ken smirked again.

"You know why" Ken said as he looked at Will.

Will sighed. "Is this about Emma?"

"Of course it is about Emma, Will." Ken said angrily. "I like her for months, ask you to put a good word in with her for me, and what do you do? You take her for yourself. Even though you were married, or getting divorced or whatever. You stole her from me."

"So you thought you would try to take away my reputation? Destroy my career? Because I liked an amazing woman who likes me back? She doesn't like you Ken. She never did." Will said angrily.

"I'm confused" Blaine said softly and Rachel said, "I'll explain later."

"You know why she never liked me, Will? Because you were there. You. You. You are the reason that nothing was working out for me here. You stole the woman that I liked, everyone likes you, and you took my quarterback for your stupid club!" Ken yelled.

Will sighed. "You know what Ken? I'm not going to apologize for liking someone. She likes me back. Not you. That is not my fault. And maybe the reason people like me is because I talk to them. I'm nice to them. Maybe you should try it once in a while. And about Finn, don't drag him into this. He played on the football team while he was in glee and he never missed a game. So don't come complaining to me. I'm sorry nothing worked out for you here, but that doesn't mean crushing my reputation and ruining my job, sending me to jail, was going to fix it. This was just stupid, Ken. And ridiculous. And look at the one in the handcuffs. It's not me. It's you."

"Of course it is" Ken laughed sarcastically. "Why wouldn't it not be? I try to go after you, and I get in trouble, it becomes my fault."

"Because there was nothing for you to get me in trouble for, Ken! Nothing was going on. In your own warped, twisted mind, you convinced yourself that I was having an affair with a student. But I wasn't. You drove yourself mad tracking me down and taking pictures of something that wasn't what you thought it was. It's been two and a half months, Ken, and this is what you have been doing? I feel sorry for you. Really. Maybe if you took a little more time to care for yourself instead of what I was doing, things would have worked out better for you." Will said quickly as he walked toward his students.

"As far as I knew, you were having an affair. How was I supposed to know?" Ken said angrily.

"Ken, because you know me. Do you really think I would ever have an affair with any of my students? Really. Give me your unbiased opinion. I know you hate me, but really just tell me." Will said to Ken before sighing again and then looking at Blaine and Rachel.

Ken was quiet for a few seconds. "No." Ken sighed before looking at Will. "I guess I just wanted you to be having an affair with a student because it would be something for me to have against you. It would be something you messed up on. Something you weren't so perfect at. Maybe Emma would have looked down on you for it. I don't know" Ken got quiet and Will actually kind of felt bad for him. Ken was driven to these extreme measures just to try to get Emma to like him.

Will turned from Ken to look at the police officers. "You said you were going to arrest him?" The police officers nodded. "For what, stalking?" Will asked.

The police officers nodded. "Yes" Officer Daniel said.

Will was quiet for a few seconds. He looked to Rachel, to Blaine, to Rachel's dads, to the police officers, to Ken. "Don't" Will sighed again.

Rachel cocked her head and cringed in confusion but Blaine nodded as if it was what he was expecting. So Mr. Schue. Blaine thought.

"Excuse me?" Officer Daniel asked extremely confused. "Yea, excuse me?" Rachel asked quickly after. "What are you saying Mr. Schue."

"I'm saying that I'm not pressing charges" Will said and Ken picked his head up from looking at the ground to look at Will. Ken looked at him in eyes of confusion and Will just nodded, but turned away quickly from Ken.

"Why?" Rachel asked angrily. "Mr. Tenaka stalked us for months. Took pictures of us, and made up this rumor that we had an affair. He could have ruined your career, and my social status, and he could have caused a lot of damage to both of our lives and those of the people around us. Mr. Schue, he needs to know that what he did was wrong. You can't just go around taking pictures of people and making up rumors, hoping to destroy someone else's career." Rachel looked at Ken

Ken looked down at the ground again and angrily.

Will nodded at Rachel and then eyed Ken before looking at Blaine, "I know, but Ken knows what he did was wrong. He won't do it again. People deserve second chances."

"Maybe" Rachel said. "But this is wrong. And if you aren't going to press charges then I will. Mr. Schue, you don't realize how much he could have hurt you."

Rachel's dads came over to her. "You can't decide Mr. Schue's mind for him, Rachel. If he doesn't want to press charges he doesn't have to. He probably just wants this whole thing to blow over." Alex Berry told Rachel.

Rachel hadn't thought about that. If she was going to press charges, then she would have to talk about the truth in front of everyone. Everyone would have to know it. She may even need to testify or go to court and she really didn't want anyone besides the people who needed to know what was going on to know what was going on. She was barely able to tell her dads the truth, but she had to. She didn't think she was ready to tell everyone else yet. Then she realized what Mr. Schue was doing. He was willing to not press charges, to let the person who almost destroyed his career go free, because he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable in having to tell more people than she wanted to. Rachel turned to Will and smiled and almost started to cry.

Will nodded, getting her message of approval and understanding that she was thanking him, he smiled back at her. Of course he really did think that people deserved second chances, but he also didn't want Rachel to feel uncomfortable in having to tell more people than she wanted to at the time. Rachel got the feeling that her dads understood Will's thoughts as well, as they continued to push her to not press charges as well.

"Yea, if no charges are pressed this whole thing can just be blown over. We won't have to deal with more questions or having to explain what really happened to more people. Maybe you should reconsider too, Rachel." Alex Berry told Rachel.

Rachel nodded quickly and then looked at Mr. Schue. "Yea okay, I won't press charges." She turned angrily however, and looked at Ken. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to."

Ken nodded quickly. "Thank you. Thank you both so much"

"Okay. Can you please get him out of here?" Will asked the police officers and they quickly took Ken out of the room as he continued to thank Will. But Will was looking the other way.

Blaine offered him a smile and a nod, and Will smiled back. "That was a good thing you did, Mr. Schue." Blaine said as he walked up to Mr. Schue. Will just nodded. "Maybe. I just don't want to have to explain what's really going on to more people. If we can just get rid of the rumors that'd be good"

Rachel walked over to Mr. Schue. "Thank you." Will smiled at her. "I told you I'd do anything to help you" Will said with a smile. Rachel smiled back at him.

Rachel's dads cleared their throats and everyone looked at them. "Rachel, I think we should all sit down and talk about what is actually happening. This is a lot to take in, and I think we all need to know everything that is happening. I'm sorry, I know you probably don't want to talk about it right now, but you've already told all of us. We just need to know some of the details." Alex Berry told his daughter.

Rachel looked from Will to Blaine to her dads. She had told all of them what was happening. Now she just needed to sit down with all of them and talk about what she as going to do. It was time to tell them all the details. It was going to be a while.

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! The next few chapters will be longer than this one, it was kind of short! But I hope you liked it, please continue to read and review! Let me know what you think!**_


End file.
